Welcome to my World
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: American student, Ashley doesn't believe in vampires. What happens when she transfers to Cross Academy? She can't seem to fit in with the students & why do most of the vampires want her? ZeroXOc minor KanaXOC pregnant in later chapters
1. Prolouge: Ashley Haycraft

Hello, and welcome to the prolouge of my new story (if you all like it). This is a Vampire Knight fanfiction as you can tell so let's get started. This is my first Vampire Knight story so please don't get to mad.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Prolouge

(Sometime in the late 1800s...somewhere in England...)

Level E vampires were on a killing spree. Innocent people were losing there lives. Blood was everywhere. The only ones who were able to fight off the vampires was the one and most famous hunter clan in the whole country.

The Haycrafts.

They were able to fight off the vampire with a few of their own family members killed in the process.

They succeded and the level E's were no longer a issue.

With this settled, a few years later, most of the Haycrafts decided to head for America. They were tired pf fighting of vampires and they did not wish this kind of live for future generations.

The clan leader, had made a alliance with another vampire hunter clan.

The Kiryu.

* * *

(In West Virginia, Present Day.)

"Twilight is the best book ever."

My friend Kendall exclaimed at the table. She has tan skin and brown hair and is short for her age. She has on a "Edward Cullen' shirt and jeans on with sandals on.

"No it isn't," I said. I was twilight-neutral on this subject but when someone like her that just says something like that, I'm anti-twilight.

I'm Ashley Haycraft, tenth grader here at Herbert Hoover High School. I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I'm average size and average height and the saddest part of me is that I'm the youngest in my whole grade. I have on a long sleeve gray striped tee and light color jeans on. My think hair was down pass my shoulder balades.

"Don't be a hater Ashley. Twilight rocks." Kendall said.

"Oh why don't you just go fuck Edward already? Oh wait a minute. You can cause he doesn't exist." My nerdy friend Andy says from behind. Andy had short, dull, brown hair. Glasses and he's really tall. My nickname for him is 'nerdy.' He likes it when I call him that, if Kendall or anyone else for that matter calls him that, he gets all pissy and storms out.

"Vampires don't exist and they did, they wouldn't 'sparkle.' They would blood thirsty demons that will feist on your blood," I said. I wasn't trying to be harsh, she needed to know this. This Twilight crazed has all the girls going around with open collar shirts and they asking their boyfriends or whatever they have to bite them right in between the neck.

But yet again, this isn't new.

Kendall just sighs and turns her attention back to the computer screen.

At this moment. we are in the computer lab right next to the showchior's office. We (as in me, Kendall and Nerdy) always come in here before our band practice that is held after school.

Kendall is looking up (wouldn't you guess it) Twilight's own Edward Cullen.

"He's just so dreamy." She sighs in pure fan-girl mode. "I would just love for him to bite me and turn me into a vampire just like him."

"I'm pretty sure he has better things to do like NOT EXISTING!" I shouted.

"Well Ashley, I can at least get a boyfriend."

"I don't think you're finger count as a boyfriend." I said being a smart-ass but hey, she was asking for it.

Nerdy just laughs.

"Oh shut up Andy." She says and huffs and pouts like a little kid.

"Beetle, I'm sorry but you started it." I said. "Vampires...they just don't exist. It's a fact, so live with it."

Kendall's brother, Theron. comes into the door. He has the same type of skin color as beetle but with ache all over. Same color hair but shorter, and he's taller than her and he's a freshman. About an inch taller than me but still shorter than nerdy.

"Hey Miss Fisher told me to come and get you. Practice is starting." he said with his smile that looks like he has no lips which is really creepy.

"Okay Buzz, we're coming." Kendall said using his nickname for him. She doesn't call him buzz cause of his hairstyle, which fyi isn't a buzzcut. She's called him that since he was little.

* * *

We went into the band room and sat in our sections.

Andy was a baritone player so he sat in the low brass section which was in the back of the band. Kendall and I sat up front since we're flutist.

I was second chair and Kendall was third. The girl who is sitting right next to me is Emily. She has dark hair with blonde highlights. Kendall disliked her so much so I sat in between them so that they wouldn't start causing problems.

To cause problems is to start up drama and to start up drama just annoys the living crap out of me and to the many people who have to suffer as well and watch.

* * *

To match a short story short, band practice went as planned and my mom picked me up.

She wasn't a ray of sunshine either.

She was tired cause she had to work. She a server at Bob Evan's restaurant and being on your feet for over ten hours a day then having to do stuff for others, she wasn't a happy camper.

But she does stuff that most moms wouldn't do and I love her.

* * *

By the time we get to the bottom of our hill, mom pulls over to get the mail. She has blond hair like me but she has an oval head while mine is round, just like my dad's and since my parents are in the middle of a divorce, it was one huge reminder that I looked like him.

She gets back into the car, snapping me out of my thoughts. She starts to dug through the letters, separating them by who they go to.

Surprisingly she hands on to me. I looked at the letter.

Cross Academy was written in the corner of the envelope. Then it says it's in Japan.

Okay this was strange.

* * *

My house was a two story, blueish gray house. new deck was added but it's not safe to get on yet. My yard was grassy like it should be but with a trampoline on it. I live here with my mother, Patricia, my dumb older brother, Jerry, my grandma who is the devil, and my step-dad, John.

When I get into my house, I head straight up to my bedroom and opened the letter.

_"Dear Miss Haycraft,_

_We have seen your transcript and would like to welcome you to our academy for our new international transfer program. This well welcome many opinions for you in the future and you will gain new experience. We welcome you for a full scholarship with room and board for a full two years until you graduate. Information is in the brochure for questions that you may have. We will pleased to hear from you. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Headmaster Cross_

Holy shit. I'm going to Japan.

Nice.

* * *

Love it or Hate it? Should I continue? Please no flamers. Only will continue if I get reviews and I want a lot of them.

Please Review ^^


	2. Ch 1: At the Airport

Hi and I'm back with the first chapter.

Okay thank you to my very first reviewer, TalesOfLegendiaFan.

Thank You very much ^_^.

I also love when people add my story to their favorite stories list.

Okay with all the stuff outta the way, here's the first chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just the OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 1

(Zero's POV)

I can't believe the head master is making us pick up some American transfer student. This is so boring.

"Zero, snap out of it, we need to keep our eyes open for the new student." Yuki said at her. She hold up a sign with the name 'Ashley Haycraft' on it.

"Do you know what this girl even looks like?" I asked.

"Well...I don't know, but she has to see our sign, it's in English." Yuki said.

We were in our school uniforms like always. The head master is waiting for us at the parking spot where he dropped us off at just to get this damn girl.

(End Zero's POV)

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

Ugh, it feels like my ears need to pop...again.

I'm off the plane and I'm checking my carry-on bag. I have my ipod, cell phone, my wallet, passport, translator book, and my camera. Everything is a-okay.

Okay so I need to get my bags and find someone with the same type of uniform that is shown in the brochure.

I pull out the now folded borchure from my pocket and saw the black uniform.

They look really cool, nothing what I suspected. I thought it would be. I thought it would be like the sailor suits or something. I've always wanted to wear one of them to be honest.

I get my suitcases and start looking for the people who are suppose to meet me.

I am somewhat nervous about being in a totally new country. I had to beg my mother tooth and nail to just let me be here. She's a worry wort when it comes to her 'baby girl.' Sometimes I hate being the youngest in my family.

Jerry, my older brother, or what they call here, 'nii-san,' couldn't wait to ship me off here. He hates me so much.

As for my grandma? Well...

(Flashback, a few days ago in West Virginia...)

_"Hey grandma, I'm getting my things ready for my trip," I said._

_"Just get me something when you get back." She spat at me and went back to nagging at my mom, her own daughter. _

(End Flashback)

I'm looking around for the people, are they students? Were they faculty members?

I sigh. I couldn't see anyone in this sea of people. It sucks when everyone looks just about the same.

I walked over to a bench and sat down and waited. Maybe they could find me?

I brush back my hair and looked around. I bet I look like an idiot right now?

I look and see two teens wearing the same uniform. One boy and the other was a girl. The guy has...sliver hair? Okay, wow, I wasn't expecting that. The girl looks normal from the looks of it but the guy just sucks out. He turns to the side and I can see his face. What pretty eyes he has. I've never seen something like that in ANY guy that I know.

What stop thinking like that. I can't think like that.

The girl turns around and she's holding up a sign with my name on it.

This MUST be them.

I get my things together and start to head for them.

"Excuse me?" I said approaching them.

They turn to me. The guy's eyes widen a bit and he looks like he was in pain.

"Oh hello, I'm Ashley Haycraft. The transfer student." I said and I offered my hand for them to shake.

"Hello Ashley-chan, and welcome to Japan. I'm the head master's daughter, Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu." She bowed in respect.

Ashley-chan? I guess I will have to get use to this.

Oh right, dumby move for me, I forgot to bow back.

"It's nice to meet you Yuki and Zero. You speak English then?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't as fluent as how you are used to." Yuki said and she laughed nervously.

I look over and the guy looked like he was in pain still.

"Um, Zero right?...Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for that." He apologized.

"Oh I almost forgot, we need to get the head master and take you to our academy." Yuki said.

I grabbed my suitcases handles and followed them.

Boy I brought a lot of stuff.

"Oh here lemme help you." Yuki said.

"Oh no, you don't ha-" I was cut off by here taking a suitcase handle and we went on our way.

Okay then, I guess she'll lead the way then.

* * *

"Node, Ashurī desu ka? Nippon e yōkoso."

I stared at him like he was crazy. I couldn't understand him at all.

"I am so sorry, but I can't understand you." I said. I suddenly felt tongue tied.

"Heddomasutā wa, Ashurī-chan wa anata ga eigo o hanasu hitsuyō ga watashi-tachi no gengo o hanasu koto wa ari mase n," Yuki said to the man. He has a low pony tail with light brown hair.

"Hm? Oh my apologizes, I'm the head master of Cross Academy. Welcome to Japan, I hope you find Japan as an very enjoyable experience you for, Ashurī-chan." He said and I understood it. Hooray for the English language.

"Oh well it's a pleasure to be here sir." I said and I actually remembered to bow this time.

Zero was putting my bags in the trunk of the chair. I look over and I picked up one of my suitcases. "Here Zero...lemme help you." I said and placed my bag in the car. I just stood there and he stares at me. I looked up and saw his expression.

"Oh no, did I do something to offend you did I?" I asked in backed away from him and bowed in apology.

"No you didn't do anything Ashurī-chan, Zero-kun is always in a foul mood." Head master cross said to me. "You are not to blame. Now come along, we must be heading off, it's getting late." The head master said and Yuki was already in the car. I climbed in and then Zero sat in the front seat.

I stared at the window like a innocent child. I was so amazed that this part of Japan looked like this. It didn't even seem like that I was even in Japan. The was the building are design and with the sun setting like it was, I felt like I was in England or something. I've always wanted to visit a place like this. At my old school in West Virginia, I hung out with the emo/gothic/ anime geeks/scence group so this was like a dream come true.

"I see you are enjoying the sights, Ashurī-chan," The head master said with a grin on his face. I snapped back in my seat. My hands were in my lap and I lowered myself some. I was thankfully that they were speaking English for my sake. But why do they keep calling me Ashurī-chan?

"Head master sir? Not to sound rude or anything but why do you keep calling me Ashurī-chan?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but chan is the end suffix for any female name on our country." He answered.

"Oh well, eh heh heh I guess I have a lot of studying to do than." I said and I hit myself in the head.

"Ashley-chan, you will love our academy, it's so going to be so fun having you here." Yuki said getting excited that I'm here.

Yeah, my first Japanese friend.

"Thank you for having me. To be honest, I was really surprised to even get an acceptance letter from here. I didn't even apply." I said.

"Well here we are." The head master said as he pulled into the gates.

"Welcome to Cross Academy."

* * *

I'm very open to opinions and suggestions on how to make this story great.

Oh and the Japanese that is mention in the story, I can thank google translater for that.

Please Review ^^


	3. Ch 2: To Be Hated

Um hi everyone...for those of you who are reading this, this is chapter 2 of Welcome to my World.

Okay right before I started to write this chapter, I got a really bad review, or at least I think it is.

It says,"Um... what's up with OC flooding the VK section? Seriously you think Kaname or Zero or anyone else for that matter would be happy slutty female oc whoring themself left right front and back. It's really starting to become very pitiful and pathetic. it's always about a mary sue being chase by more than one guy and have to choose one of them... Um where's the originality/creativity? Boring! And it makes the author seems like she tries a tad too desperately to imagine herself to be loved. urgh... I dare you write something other than your unrequited love."

Okay here is my comment on this.

What the Fuck? Okay I know you guys didn't know about this but I've have a real shitty day and when I read this, it made me mad and I got a little upset over it because they just pre-judged the story. It hadn't even realy begun and someone is already bad-mouthing me?

Not cool man, not cool.

So those of you who are still reading this story and actually LIKE it, please accept my apology by reading the second chapter.

Sorry about that little rant anyway, I really had a shitty-ass day. My dream of becoming field commander for my school's band didn't happen and I'm upset right now.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just the OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 2

"Wow look at this place, it's huge!" I said as I got out of the car.

"It's nothing really." I heard Zero say under his breathe in english none the less. I turned to him, and he just looked the other way.

"This way Ashley-chan." Yuki said and she dragged me into the dorms.

"Um wait Yuki, I need to get my things first right?" I asked.

"Hm? Oh don't worry, I'm sure Zero can carry it in. Come on, I wanna introduce you to my friend Yori." Yuki said and I was dragged along.

"Yori-chan wa, kono atarashii amerika tensō gakusei heikurafuto ashurī desu." Yuki said in her language which is Japanese. I could only assume that she was introducing me to her friend.

"Um Kon'nichiwa?" I said unsure of myself. I know a tiny bit of Japanese but not enough for a full on conversation.

The girl with wavy brown haired girl smiled at me and said. "Kon'nichiwa Ashurī-chan." She bowed so I bowed with her.

"So do you know any English?" I asked.

"A little." Yori replied.

"Okay cool." I smiled. This was such a great start here, maybe I'll fit in here.

* * *

And that's what I thought before what happened afterword. My room mate was a spoiled girl who actually divided the room in half. I just brushed it off and went along with it, thinking that maybe she was in a bad mood. Too bad of a mood to even get her name.

The next morning, I put on my new uniform for this academy which I kinda liked. I'm just not the type to wear a skirt but other than this, I loved. The color black was amazing and awesome looking. When I reached the classroom. I was introduced to my new classmates the great thing was that Yuki and Zero were also in the class. I felt really nervous and excited at the same time. I was worried that I would make a bad first impression to the other students.

The teacher was kind enough to speak in English for me and I was able to learn everything. However, I doubt the teacher(s) would continue to speak English for long. I looked up and I see Zero looking like here was in pain again but I didn't say anything. Maybe he was like this all the time and that I would just be making myself looking like a fool or what they call here, a 'baka.'

At this very moment, I was studying my translator book when my roommate, I still didn't know her name, came up to me.

"Ashley, I'm sorry about how we first met last night," she spoke in perfect English.

"Oh it's okay, really. I'm totally fine with it," I smiled and closed my book.

"Well to make it up to you, how about me and you meet up meet up by the water fountain and I can show you around the campus." She said.

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. Something in her eyes just wasn't...as trustworthy as I would expect. I shrugged it off, thinking that I was just being paranoid.

"That's sounds great, thank you." I smiled and she went off somewhere else.

* * *

I ran outside and with the map of the entire campus in my hand, I went towards the water fountain. I see the long haired girl. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked really bored. I hope I didn't make her wait long.

I ran towards her. "Hey, I'm here." I shouted and waved at her.

She looks up and she smiles but it was a scary smile. I stopped and caught my breath, "I hope you wasn't waiting too long." I said.

"Oh not at all, in fact, you're on time, Ashley Haycraft." She said in a weird way. The only time I ever heard someone say something like that, something really bad would happen.

"On time? For what?" I asked which I probably shouldn't have.

I see other students starting to surround me and they had eggs in there hands,

"For this...American." She said and all of the students started to pelt me with eggs.

I tried to cover myself but I was covered with yoke and it felt so awful on me.

My roommate came up to me with a egg in her hand, I guess this was her turn.

"Go back home, American." She said and she slammed the egg on my head which really hurt.

They all laughed and saying things in their language. More than likely, insults about me.

I just looked at the ground and tried to ignore them. I was trying to control my anger. I usually wasn't the type to just...take this crap.

When I looked back up, they were leaving and I was by myself. I felt like crying but...I just couldn't find myself to do it.

I walked toward the fountain and saw my reflection. I looked pathetic right now and I could use a shower. One of the yokes fell into the water and suddenly felt like an alien on this planet.

I turned around and headed back to my dorm room.

Students were laughing at me as I walked. So I started to run. I felt so embarrassed right now.

I get close to my dorm room and when I get there, I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide and I found myself shouting,"OH COME ON!"

The words,"Go back to America loser," was written in English and it put emphasis on the surround kanji symbols that were also on the door.

I opened the door and I saw only my stuff in the room. I guess my so called 'roommate' moved out. I guess lucky for me, she didn't throw my stuff out the window.

* * *

(Later that evening, Zero's POV)

I'm on duty as the guradian of the school. It was late out so that meant those bloodsuckers were out.

That new girl...Ashley. She has been on my mind since I met her.

Her blood smelt so delicious that I'm about to contain myself. It smelled so sweet and luring.

Damn it, I'm doing it again.

I can't think about HER. She is just a student here. Nothing else.

Just now, I get a nice whiff of her. I look up and I found myself just outside of the girl's dorms.

She was in there somewhere.

I can feel my fangs coming through and almost biting my own tongue.

I then find myself going in and up the stairs to the dorm rooms.

Damn my weak will.

(End Zero's POV)

* * *

(Back to Ashley's)

I finally gotten myself cleaned and now I started scrubbing the graffiti off the door of my new room. I was on my knees and starting from the bottom. Just like in real life, ironic.

I never guessed that I would be made fun of just because I was an American.

But I've come to realize something. Being here is STILL better than being in my family.

Being in Japan gives me an excuse for not seeing my neglectful father whose being wanting to see me since my parents got divorce.

My dad scares the living crap outta me. That's because he's so unpredictable. He 'used' to be a meth head and he'd smoke crack. I'm not even sure what the hell he is on. My step brother's adderall maybe? Last time I talked to him, he started to yell at me so I just hung up on him. I'm glad my step dad, John, is a better father than he was.

My grandma...still evil. My brother...still stupid as ever.

Maybe I should just forget about them while I'm here. Why am I even thinking about them right now? I need to get my mind focus while I'm here, I want to prove them all wrong, they said that I couldn't do this, well I show them. Besides, I need to get this clean before I go to bed.

I dip my scrubbing brush into the soapy water that is in the bucket and I go back to cleaning.

"Ashley?"

I turned and I was Zero standing there. I saw it, a weird blackist aura was starting to surround his body. Something is wrong with him. I can see it.

"Zero? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm a guardian, I was going to ask you why you were still up by now I see why." He said and referring to the writings on the wall.

I lowered my head and turned around, contuning my cleaning. "Don't worry Zero, I'll have this cleaned before I go to bed tonight. You don't have to worry about it."

"And what smells like egg?" he asked and I stopped mid scrubbing. How did he know? I scrubbed myself clean, so clean that I had red spot all over me from rubbing so hard.

"I don't smell egg." I said and started to scrub the wooden door again.

I closed my eyes, hoping that he would leave. Or do something other than just stare at me.

Does he think I'm just so stupid American as well?

I felt something...pulse from within me.

What is this feeling? I suddenly found myself facing the sliver haired guy again. Only this time it was eye level. He was on one knee and he just stares at me.

"Um Zero?...Are you okay?" I asked.

He was way to close for my comfort, I need him to back off.

My eyes narrow around at the objects I could use.

The bucket of water?...Maybe a little too dramatic and besides, that will only cost only a bigger mess.

"I should be asking you that question Ashley," Zero said. "The egg scent, it's coming from you isn't it?"

My eyes widen. Can he smell it? How is that possible?

Maybe I should just come clean and tell him what happened.

"I thought that anyone wouldn't be able to smell since I scrubbed myself." I said and narrowed my eyes away from him. I was too ashamed of it. "Some of the other students...they kinda trapped me and threw eggs at me. Even my old roommate, she-" I said thinking back and I remember when she slammed the head right on top of my skull.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Earlier today, after classes let out." I said. "But it's okay, really, I'll be fine," turned back around and started scrubbing again.

There goes another pulse. I can feel dark aura coming from behind me.

Zero?

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion now as I turned my head around and saw Zero's eye color change to...a glowing red.

I look a little closer and I see...fangs?

He then wraps his arms around me, holding me down and forcing me to face the marked door that I was trying to clean off.

Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Ash...ley..." I said slowly as if he was trying to resist something.

"Zero...let go of me." I said trying to struggle out but to no avail. He can feel the aura around him getting stronger. How I can tell I don't even know. I just do.

I feel Zero lean his head on my shoulder for a quick second and then he moves my gray sleeve down some as if he was trying to view something.

Stop...stop...

I feel something wet on a particular spot on my neck. A tongue more than likely.

Goosebumps start to appear on my body. I felt scarred.

Then I feel a pain in my neck and something tickling down as well.

I narrowed my eyes and there I saw it...

Blood.

* * *

Okay quick props goes out to gaaraofthefunk13 for cheering me up.

Thank You all for reading.

Please Review ^^


	4. Ch 3: The Bite

Hello and Welcome back to read chapter 3.

I'm in the writing mood so I'm writing this chapter.

So without further ado...

_'Memories thoughts', "People talking in flashbacks"_

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 3

Blood was trinkling down my shoulder as Zero was, I assume, drinking my blood.

Only one thing was popping in my head as this was going on.

Vampires...exist?

_'Vampires don't exist. It's impossible'_

I opened my mouth to get some air into me since I was having a hard time breathing through my nose now and Zero places his hand over it.

_"Vampires are so dreamy, I wish I could become one."_Kendall once said to me after the twilight movie was released.

I bet Beetle would love to be in my place right now.

Zero lifts his head up and starts to lick down my shoulder, licking off my blood.

I need to get away, before...

My eyes narrow back to my left. The bucket was perfect now.

I was able to reach over and pick up the handle.

Only to now is to...

"Snap out of it VAMPIRE!" I shouted and I raised the bucket and splashed it in his face, getting both of us wet, but manly him.

He let's go of me and I got onto my feet and started to run.

I had to get away...somewhere safe...

I felt a pain in my neck and I placed my left hand over my right side and ran down the stairs, leading outside.

I suddenly felt dizzy. My legs were shaking and my eyes were now half open.

Something inside of me was telling me to turn around. I wasn't think clearly, so I did and I see HIS face. His mouth was covered with my blood.

How can an angel be tainted with my blood anyway?

My head snapped up as I thought that. Angel? No, not him...

I started to tear up. I could I think of such awful thoughts? I even went out of my way as to call him a vampire. I felt like a...racist right now. I'm not, I was just scarred that all right? I felt like a monster right now.

I WAS the monster...not him.

I turned and started running away from him again, hoping that he wouldn't follow me to where ever I was going.

As I walked, I lifted my hand that was resting on my shoulder and I saw the blood on it.

My vision was going hazy, I didn't want to become a vampire. Never once had I wished on a star so that some hot vampire would make me his bride.

It just wasn't me.

I fell to my knees and fell forward. My hands were right beside my head and my head was turned to my right. I guess some of my blood trailed down hand because it too, was covered in my blood.

If I was to die right here from blood lost, would anyone in West Virginia find out?

How would my family react? What about my mom? My friends?

It's only been a few days since I last saw everyone.

_"Good bye sweet heart, I love you." _

Those were the last words that I heard from my mother say to me before I went on that airplane to here.

Tears were running down my face as I thought of that day. Even the words that I said in return.

"Good bye...mom." I whispered before blacking out.

* * *

_"Grandpa? How come this is the first time that I'm meeting you?" I asked my grandfather, my dad's dad. _

_He was tough around the edges, had a ball cap on his head and a dirt shirt that was stained with oil since earlier that day he was working on his engine. Dad and little Jerry _[AN: There are three Jerry's in this story. Jerry Senor (The granfather), Jerry Jr. (Ashley's dad) and Jerry the third (Ashley's older brother who people in her family also refer to as little Jerry)].

_"I don't know why Ashley." He turned to me. "You sure to look like them...you're definitely a Varney." _

_"Varney?" I asked. I was only seven or so. I didn't know what he meant by it. _

_"You're grandma Pam. You're dad's mother. Her maiden name was Varney. Jerry also looks like her." He said referring to my dad, other than my older brother. _

_I known grandma since I was little, meeting grandpa Jerry was a whole other story. I now know that Grandpa Jerry and Grandma Pam were once husband and wife but they got divorced when dad was younger. _

_I just laughed nervously. He places a hand on my head. "But you have you're mother's brains and heart. That a good benefit for you when you get older little one."_

_I looked up at him. He had a sad expression on his face. "Grandpa Jerry? Is something wrong?" I asked. _

_He shock his head no,"It's nothing but would you like to know about our family Ashley?" He asked me._

_"Sure." I simply said. _

_He sits in a chair and I walk over to him and he lifts me up to sit in his lap. _

_"Okay where should I start...oh yes, have you ever heard about vampires?" He asked._

_"Vampires? Yes, there was this one in a movie that was really scary, I couldn't sleep for a day." I said. _

_"Well they sure are scary, and very dangerous, which is why the Haycraft were once-"_

_"Dad what are you doing?" We looked over and saw my daddy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, grinding his teeth. "I thought I made it clear for you to never tell MY kids about THAT." Dad says and I get off of grandpa's lap. _

_"D-daddy?"_

_"Come on Lou-Bell _(AN: This is a nickname that he has for Ashley since her middle name is Lynn)_, your mom is here and little Jerry is already waiting." He said and he picked me up and I wrapped myself around my dad. _

_Dad starts to walk away from grandpa and I was looking back. I shyly waved 'bye' to grandpa. _

_As dad was walking away with me in his arms, he told me something._

_"Don't EVER listen to that man Ashley." _

_"But why?"_

_"Because things like vampires don't exist, there only stories that people say to scare you," He said and he puts me down. _

* * *

Pulse...Pulse...

I can hear my heart beating...so I'm not dead...or a vampire?

My mind is cloudy and yet...so clear at the same time. I feel my hand twitch and I open my eyes.

I was on a bed right? I see a blanket covering me. I sit up and I just feel...achy and stiff.

"Oh Ashurī, you're awake."

I look over and I see the brown haired girl.

"Yuki?" I asked. Last night everything was flashing before my eyes and I found myself placed a hand and I felt it...the fang bite.

"Ashurī, are you okay?" She asked me in English but my not my actual name. I guess it's better for me to get use to be called by that rather than 'Ashley.'

_"Ash...ley..."_

My eyes widen as I remembered how Zero said my name.

"Say Yuki? Do you know where Zero is?" I asked.

"Oh well he's with the chairman at the moment."

"Chairman? Do you mean the headmaster?" I asked.

"Yes well you can call him either one." Yuki smiled at me.

Last night...was that why Zero was in pain? Because he was hungry?

"Do vampires really exist?" I whispered to myself and I pulled my knees closer to me.

"Ashurī...did Zero...bite you?" She asked.

I only nodded. I bet she thinks I'm crazy now, I know I think I'M crazy right now.

"He told me that he feels really bad about biting you. He sorry."

I turned to her and she was looking down. So I'm sane than?

"Yuki? Vampires...really exist?" I asked.

She nodded. "I'm not one, (AN: This is pre-VK Guilty by the way) but I've known Zero for four years and he's bitten me before. He hates himself for being one since he was once human himself." Yuki explained.

I felt like crying, he must be in so much pain, emotional pain, and I called him vampire. That must have been a smack to his face. And I was the one who threw the punch.

I felt arms wrap around me and it was Yuki's.

A warm hug from a friend was what I needed right now.

"I'm sorry." I sobbed.

She shock her head, "It's not your fault, if you need to rest, I can leave you alone-"

"NO WAIT!" I shouted. I didn't want to be alone, not now. I grabbed her sleeve, without realizing. making me blush. Since when did I get to be...so dependent? "I mean, we can talk right? I just can't be...alone right now."

"Ashley."

I felt my heart jump as I heard that voice.

"Zero,"

"Can I say something to her alone?" Zero asked as he came closer to me.

Yuki pulled away and turned to me, unsure.

I was just as unsure as she was well but than I saw Yuki smile at me and nodded. "It will be okay, I'll be talking to the chairman for a bit." Yuki said and she left.

It was really quiet.

_'Snap out of it, VAMPIRE!'_

I bet he hates himself more than ever right now.

"I'm sorry." We said in unison. Both of us were taking back by it and I finished what i was saying. "I'm so sorry Zero, I didn't know that...you were once human. Yuki told me about how you hate all vampires and how you must hate yourself." I felt myself tearing up again but I fought off the tears. "Does that mean...that I'm a vampire? Do you... hate me?" I asked hestainty.

"You're not a vampire Ashley and I don't hate you." he said which surprised me. "I hate myself for hurting someone who was innoncent. Not to mention what had happened to you already." He said.

I look at him and I see a thin black aura around him. It wasn't threatening like that last time I saw him.

Wait a minute?...Since when could I see auras? This hasn't happened to me ever. Last night yes, but still.

I wasn't thinking, and I started to crawl towards him, reaching out for the black hues that hung over him.

"Ashley? Ashley...ASHLEY?" I heard him yelling and I snapped out of it.

I crawl back and I sit up. "What happened?" I asked. "I can see dark hues around you're body. Why is that?" I asked out loud as I raised my hands in my view as if they were tainted.

"That is the Haycraft's specialty." I heard the chairman's voice.

We looked at him. He comes closer to me and Yuki was right beside of him. "The Haycraft was once a Vampire Hunter clan in England. Some still exist today but most of them have retired when thay went to America and they have not teach the ways of the hunter to their children." The chairman explained.

"What?"

"Nani?" Zero and Yuki said at the same time.

"Yes, Ashley is a descended of the hunter clan that once saved England from a massacre that took place during the 1800s. They even made a treaty and alliance agreement with hunters from here in Japan, such as the Kiryu." The chairman explained which took all of us by surprised.

"Vampire...Hunters?" I asked. "That's not true..." Than I remebered the time I met grandpa Jerry. Was he going to tell me that...back then...

My head started to spin.

Vampires exist? And my family used to hunt...them?

I felt myself falling to the sit and I hear people saying my name in worry.

I'm burning up and I feel numb right know.

I think I blackout but my last thought was only one word...

Vampire.

* * *

Okay how was that? The more reviews, the more inspired I get

Please Review ^^


	5. Ch 4: The Nightmare

Welcome to the fourth chapter of this story, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

This is a dedication chapter so a very special kitty I knew, may she rest in peace.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 4

I woke up in somewhat of a haze. I stared at the ceiling above me with my eyes half open. I felt light headed and yet...so heavy at the same time.

Why was that?

The window right by my head was saying that it was evening. The sun was setting so that meant that I better get up and head back to my lonely dorm room.

I still had that mess to clean up.

I sit up and my head just starts pounding from an on-coming headache. Just then, I remembered, I still needed to text my friends in America. I bet they miss me. There was also my mom who I needed to call as well. She was a real worry-wort.

I swung my legs over and stand up. I notice that I was in a completely new outfit, a light green...night gown?

I know that I don't wear night gowns so why am I wearing one?

I look around and I could see my clothes anywhere.

Maybe Yuki took them and washed for me and this is hers?

I'll just have to find her and ask her.

I look down and sit back on the bed. I see my black boots. I can put these on and head back at my dorm room.

I reached down and lifted my boots. They went up to mid leg and they tied up all the way up at the top. The bottom of the boots were thick. They kinda look like something goths would wear, I actually remember when my friend Hunter actually took me to Hot Topic right before my trip here and convinced (forced) me to get them.

I put on the boots and started running toward my dorm.

* * *

As I ran, I felt so weird because I was in a night gown. I usually don't wear gowns or skirts unless I have to. I'm usually a pants wearing kind of girl. It wasn't until recently when I transferred here that I had wear a skirt.

I have to run, I now know the dangers of being up past curfew.

Vampires lurking around.

I know that if there was one, there would be more.

Pulse...

That sound of a heart pulse is making feel something, that very same when Zero was about to...

No I can't think about that.

I run by and turn my head some. I see two male students in white uniforms. One looked like...Yuki? No wait, he was a male. He was taller than Yuki, more masculine.

Did she have an older brother?

Pulse...Pulse.

I stopped and I saw the black aura again. Only this time, it was MUCH thicker and much more powerful.

Vampires?

They look at me. Oh shit. I'm screwed.

Please don't let them drink my blood, I already have Zero who drank it, I don't need two more.

I'm not a human meal here folks!

I started running again as fast as I could. Thank goodness for all the times my band director had us run for marching season, it really builds that muscles in the legs.

Vampire...vampire...vampire!

My mind was only saying that word over and over again. As if...I'm scarred of them.

I realized at my inner thoughts.

I'm scarred.

I'm scarred that because of the hunger vampires have, they'll eat me while I sleep. Or just gang up on me one night and just eat me.

Scarred...Scarred...

I started walking. I felt like I was on auto pilot because I wasn't completely controlling my body but it didn't feel like I was being controlled by anyone else either.

* * *

I found myself walking in my dorm room. When I noticed that my door was cleaned. When did this happen?

I ignored it for the moment. I walk in and flip on the switch in my room, turning it on the lights.

I lay down on my bed. I felt so tired and I had just gotten up from sleeping most of the day.

Perhaps it was from the runningthat I did, or maybe it was thinkingwhile running.

I roll my head to my left and I eyed my cell phone that I left on its charger. It was a sidekick 3 from T-mobile. It wasn't much but it was a phone none the less.

I pick it up and I saw a bunch of messages.

I flip it open and read through them. Most of them were the forwards that people get. Those suck and they never work. Why waste money on these lame texts anyway?

I delete those unwanted texts until I see one that was from my mom.

'Ashley, call me, we need 2 talk.' It read and I groaned.

What was it now? Can you see that I'm tired?

I press the 'call back' button and I placed the phone on my ear.

"Ashley?" My mom sounded...upset.

"Yeah, sorry for not calling earlier, I was studying," I lied. How could I tell my mom about everything that had happened to me. I didn't want her to worry as much as she needed to.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry, but you have to know." Mom sobbed.

"Okay what happened?" I asked.

"Ki-Ki died."

My heart stopped. Ki-Ki was my very first cat that ever had. She was a beautiful, long haired calico with with paws that looked just like little mittens. She was a sweet kitty and I was upset when I had to leave her.

"She...died? HOW? AND WHEN?" I asked, trying to hold the tears until I got off the phone with her.

"She died right after you left. It was very unexpected, she acted normally and then she just laid down like if she was sleeping and then she just stopped breathing." Mom explained. "We think she had a heart attack Ashley." Mom started to cry over the phone.

My heart was breaking into a million pieces right now.

Ki-Ki...

Memories of how I first gotten my dearly beloved kitty started to flow in my mind like a sad movie that was playing back flashbacks.

"How could she have a heart attack she was only six years old and she was perfectly healthy?" I whispered into the phone.

"Cats are weird like that Ashley, well anyway, I...gotta go...you probably need some time alone. I love you and you need to call me whenever you can, bye." She said and I hung up my phone and I plug it back in.

I closed my eyes and I just wanted to hold someone. I reopen them and started to look around and I found him.

Pengy, my stuffed animal penguin. I'm so glad that I brought him with me. He was a little old but that's because I've had him for years.

I clutch on him, hugging him, and I cried. I just want everything to back to normal.

I wished vampires never existed, I wish I wasn't scarred, I wish Ki-Ki was still alive.

I wish I had never ever come here. All it brought me was pain and I wanna go home!

I want my home telling me that I will be okay. To help me through this. I need some kind of comfort, from ANYONE!

I hid my face in my pillow.

I wish that I could find my way back to the looking glass (1) and just...be content.

* * *

In my mind, I'm curled inside of a tiny ball of darkness because I feel so alone right now. I look up and there is a mirrior standing right in front of me. Showing my reflextion. I looked sad and pathetic. I crawl up towards it and I reach out to touch the mirrior. Only for it to grab my wrist and pull me into the mirrior.

_"There's no going back."_

_"You can't escape."_

_Everything you once knew is gone._

I was hearing so many voices all around me, everything was spinning. I cover my ears and shut my eyes.

_"You can't forget."_

_"Vampires exist, and your all alone,"_

_"You killed you cat just by coming here."_

_"You abandoned your love ones and now they suffer."_

"NO! This can't be real, this HAS to be a dream."

_"Oh but it isn't" _I open my eyes and turned around and my eyes widen with fear._"Welcome to my world Ashley Haycraft." _I see those blood-thrusty eyes of Zero Kiryu and he attacks me.

* * *

"Noooooo!" I screamed and started taking deep breathes. I looked around and I see my room by with the light off.

Funny, I thought I left it on.

I look at my digital alarm clock that I had plug into the wall right by my cell phone. It read 1 am.

Wasn't it 10? Did I fall asleep?

Was everything just a horrible nightmare?

No...most of it was real...my cat is dead and I am hated here. Vampires are real and I just wanna be reassured that everything will be fine.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Outside of he window, a dark figure with red glowing eyes was watching from outside. Kaname had smelled the young girls and even though most of the time he would ignore it, he couldn't help but be lured by the sweet scent.

He had smelt it the night before and he had a hard time keeping the other vampires calm. The smell was too much.

Earlier... while Kaname was walking out with Takuma outside, they both caught wiff of the same small and they see a young, blond girl running in a green night gown and black boots.

She stops for a second and turns and sees the vampires. She blue eye are widen and she starts running again.

Kaname had ordered Takuma to go back into the classroom, to make sure that the students hadn't smelt anything.

Takuma followed his order and went back inside.

Kanamewaited a bit before following the girl.

When he finally decided to see Ashley. (AN: He doesn't know her name yet) He sneaks in the dorm and see the light was on and that the girl was asleep. Boots still on, laying in her bed, with her hugging a pillow and a stuffed animal. The salty scent of tears filled the room greatly. Her face was red around her eyes as well.

She must have been crying.

He tries to make the girl comfortable. He goes and unties the girls boot and takes them off. Since she wasn't wearing any socks, it was easy to see her toes curling up.(Like when you curl your fingers in a fist) He looks up and sees the girl's pained expression on her face.

Kaname ignores it for the moment and lifts the girl bridal style with her still holding her pillow and stuffed animal. Those two items slipped out of her hands but she reminded asleep He was able to balance the girl and pull out the covers. He lays her down on her back and he gets a better look at the girl. He noticed that this girl wasn't Japanese and he remembers the Chairman saying something about a transfer student from America.

So this was her.

Only he couldn't remember her name.

She was in a green night gown and she was mumbling something in her sleep.

He turned out the light and when he turns back to the girl, he felt his fangs coming out.

He quickly left the room and he suddenly hears her shouting 'no.'

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

The next morning...

I just felt completely numb right now...on the inside. On the outside, I was smiling like nothings wrong. I talked to Yuki like everything was just fine and that I have accepted the fact the vampires exist and that I forgave Zero, which I did. I'm acting like everything was just a dream because it just couldn't be real, I'm pretending that I'm not hurt on the inside because I wanted to see how long I can last...

Before I lose myself in all this.

* * *

(1) I got the idea from Alice in Wonderland and I thought it would be perfect for this story.

R.I.P Ki-Ki Lynn, you were a great cat

Please Review ^^


	6. Ch 5: The Vampire And The Hunter

Hello and welcome back to the story. This last week has been kinda hard on me but it also gives me inspiration and allows me to continue writing. It's also summer and that means that I'm no longer distracted from school work to continue writing as well.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 5

I sitting in my chair and Yori was helping me studying Japanese. It's really hard and people make it sound so easy. I can repeat things and pronouncing isn't a problem for me but knowing what I'm saying, yeah that was pretty tough.

I know that the word 'baka' meant 'fool' or 'stupid.' This gave me another name to describe my older brother. Neko was cat and Inu was dog. People around here say 'chan' or 'kun' depending on gender and I know that the suffix 'sama' is pretty much the same as calling someone 'lord' or 'lady.' I probably know a lot more than I think.

The problem is that I don't know how to even say sentences properly in Japanese.

"Yori, can we take a break please, my brain hurts." I asked while holding my head.

"Ask me in Japanese."

I closed my eyes and thought of what we had studied. Okay I think I have it now. "Yori-chan wa, watashi-tachi ga benkyō kara hanarete kyūkei o shite kudasai deki masu ka?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Good job and yes, class is just ended so we could we around the campus now until sunset." Yori said.

"Banzai!" I shouted and stood up in my chair. Another word I learned was 'hooray' and everyone of my classmates just looked at me like if I was crazy.

I just slowly slumped in my chair and covered my face with my language book.

I have already become the the class 'baka.'

* * *

Later that evening, the sun was setting and as Yori and myself were walking to our dorms, we look over and we see another path and a lot of students were gathering there.

"Hey Yori, what's going on over there?" I asked in English.

"That's where the fan girls of the night class go and they greet the night students." Yori said.

"I kinda wanna check it out." I said and I pulled Yori into coming along with me.

"Sate hitobito wa, kōtai kōkoku wa yoru no kurasu no seito ga gōkaku suru tame no pasu o kakunin shite kudasai." I hear someone shout.

Thankfully, Yori and I were able to squeeze through and see the person shouting.

"Yuki?" I said out loud.

She looks over and comes toward me and helps me out of the crowd, along with Yori.

"Ashurī chan, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"Oh well I just wanted to know what was going on. Does this happen everyday?" I asked.

"Yeah, and as guardian of this school, it is my duty to protect the students, even from other students." Yuki said.

"Sounds cool...and like you have to stay up the entire night." I said. Then it just clicked to me.

"Oh I remember, Yuki, I have your night gown washed and I can bring it tomorrow before class starts if you want me to."

"Sounds great." Yuki said.

* * *

I hear gates opening and I see the students all in white uniforms instead of black like the day classes. The girls behind me were cheering. There was a blond with blue eyes as well. He started to wave at the crowd and then he holds his finger out like a gun.

I can see a thick fog of black aura and it was coming from every student from the night class. I look around at the day students who don't even seem to notice.

Was I the only one who even sees it?

I look back and the blonde boy points his finger at me. "I see we have a new student among the day class." He said in English. "Well I can tell by your appearance that you are not from around here now are you?" He says.

"Um no, I not." I said and I think I watch too much anime because this would be a perfect time for a 'sweat-drop.'

"Aido, do not harrass the transfer student." I look up and he turns around I see him, the guy from a few night ago.

"My apologizes dorm leader." The boy said and he turns back to me. "My lovely, please expect me in your dreams tonight for I will be visiting them."

"Why only her?" A student shouted in English and then the whole crowd started to shout in Japanese. I can only assume that they wasn't very pleasant things either.

Yuki came up to the one the blond called, 'dorm leader.'

"Oh Kaname Senpai." Yuki said and she started to blush?

I looked curiously at the two. He treats her so kind, they both look alike in my book and she's blushing? If that's how siblings treat each other in Japan, than Jerry needs to come here for a little refresher course on 'how to be a big brother 101.'

Another thing I noticed that if they were siblings, wouldn't Yuki have that very same aura around her as well? Maybe I'm wrong about those two. But still...

I found myself looking at the ground. For some reason, that awful night a few night ago started to run through my head.

"Excuse me?"

I snapped out of it and I look up to that same man.

I stepped backwards and got back my footing. "I'm sorry."

"Your quite fine. I was just wondering if I could get your name. I'm Kaname Kuran."

"Oh well I'm Ashley Haycraft. It's nice to meet you Kaname er eh?...Senpai I believe," I said trying to get the whole naming thing.

"Yeah Kaname senpai. Your not so good with speaking our language are you?" He asked in a gentle voice. He was about to brush a hair away from my face when I he the sound of a gun sound like someone was about to shout.

"Don't you dare touch her."

I look and I see Zero.

"Zero? What are you doing and your hold a gun up to someone's head. Dude... Seriously?" I was saying some-what freaking out.

Instead of saying anything, he uses the hand that he wasn't holding his gun in and he takes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

Then I look around and I don't see any other student around and the sun was almost gone. It was just a shade of pink in the sky.

How long was I out here?

"I see you don't like it when I'm near Ashley huh?" He said my first name in perfect English.

"This girl is needed by the chairman, excuse us." Zero said and he pulls me away. I look back and I see those red eyes and the aura growing stronger.

I have to watch out for Kaname.

* * *

"You need to watch what you're doing." Zero said.

"Excuse me? We were only introducing each other, that's all." I said defending myself.

He let's me go and we head for the chairman's office. One thing kept bothering me, if Zero was a vampire, then why did he put a gun to the head of another vampire?

"Zero I have a question."

"What is it and make it quick."

He's pretty demanding tonight isn't he? "Zero, why do you hate Kaname?"

"He's a vampire, I hate all vampires, they're leeches and they make me sick." Zero replied.

"You're a vampire," I stated very clearly. "You sucked my blood that night I remember very clearly. Why hate your own kind?"

"Because I never asked to be one."

I gust of wind passed through and I then felt so awful. So this was forced. Anything that was forced upon someone was usually a bad thing.

"I'm sorry Zero, I let my anger get me. I never knew." I apologized.

"Well come on, the chairman wants to talk to you and there someone who wants to meet you."

"Meet me? Who?"

* * *

"So you are the Heikurafuto girl huh?" The man with his right eye covered. I don't know why, but for some reason, he reminds me of Indian Jones without the whip and he smokes since he has a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes she is, I did a background check and this is a decent." The chairman stated.

I felt a little nervous, I've seen that guy in class as a teacher but he gave me a weird feeling.

"What does Heikurafuto mean anyway?" I whispered to Zero.

"That's you last name in our language. Haycraft? I believe." Zero said.

Now I feel stupid right now, I think my soul has left my body. I just have that feeling that it did.

"I'm sure you know my name from class, I'm Toga Yagari." He said.

"Yes I know sir, but Chairman Cross, why did you ask for me?" I asked.

"Well Ashurī I'm sure you know now that your are a decent of the Haycraft clan of England right."

"H-hai?" I said. Okay I know that means 'yes.'

"Well Toga is a vampire hunter and he has taken a interest in teaching you in the ways of the hunter." Chairman Cross explain.

Zero and myself gasped.

Me? A hunter? I can't even hunt. Seriously, in West Virginia, people hunt every single day and I can't even hold a gun in my hand. I've only lived in West Virginia since the fourth grade so I'm not originally from there. I can't kill.

"You have seen there aura's right?" Toga asked.

He knows? But how?

I nodded shyly.

"That is a special Vampire Hunter trait found only in the Heikurafuto clan. They can see the dark aura of a vampire and depending on how strong the vampire is to hunger or power, the thicker the aura around them. That is the power that your clan has." Toga explained to me.

I wanted to drop my jaw. And here I though all my family was just a bunch of druggies and other things that I don't want to name of because it's not my place to say. Trust me, you don't want to know.

"But why me? I mean, I have an older brother and a older sister, and I even have cousins who are Haycraft descents." I felt like asking, I have a right don't I?

"We've saw that but other than your brother, you were the only who could even have a chance with this. The generations have strongly change within your clan and not for the good. Only you have the potential of even honing that very power." Chairman said.

"So basically what you are saying is that I'm actually worth something?" I asked.

"Yeah, who told you you wasn't worth anything?"

"My brother but that's because he's my brother and he loves to make fun of me." I said.

"Ashurī Heikurafuto, if you will let me, I can help you control your power. You may not know this but many people can be after you power. They can use it for bad purposes, another thing about your power is that you can detect where a vampire's weakness is." Toga said.

"Their weakness?" I said and I thought about it. "I honestly don't, the only reason why I should hurt someone is to protect myself and love ones and those who are innocent."

"That's what vampire hunters do. We hunt those vampires who have killed innocent people." Toga said.

"I bet Ashurī is like me and she only wants peace between humans and vampires. She doesn't have to y'know." The chairman said. "As her new guardian until she returns home, I say she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to."

Wait a minute?...He's my guardian? When did this happen?

"I do want her to go through the basic training to defend herself against vampires like I did with Yuki." He finished saying.

I look over to Zero who now just looked bored.

"So what do you say?" Toga asked.

"I um...I really don't know how to answer you right now. Can you please give me some time to answer you." I said and I got up from my chair.

"Okay then, by the end of the week is when I expect the answer, the soon the better though." Toga said and I was excused.

* * *

I was walking back to my dorm room. It was so dark outside. I was looking down at the ground and when I notice that the clouds were moving and I see light.

It made me look up and I see the full moon. It's so pretty and I love to look up at it.

I look forward and I start walking back to my room. I just remembered that this was the night class time. Vampires were around.

Another thing I ask myself, why does it seem that I'm always out at night anyway? To me, it's asking for something to happen. Like that blond vampire comes up and wants to drink my blood or something.

"Hello there Miss Ashurī," I looked over and there was the said vampire along with his friend.

I so knew this would happen. I so knew it.

* * *

Thank Google Translate again for the Japanese translations for this story.

Enjoy your Summer you guys.

Please Review^^


	7. Ch 6: Stressing Out Isn't Good For Me

Hello again and I welcome back to this story.

I would like to thank all of the following people:

TalesOfLegendia Fan

gaaraofthefunk13

Chelsea Lynn

Thank you for the many reviews that I gotten from you. ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 6

The two vampires stared at me with blood thirsty eyes.

"So it was YOUR blood that got most of the night students all rallied up a couple nights ago?" The blonde boy asked.

I stepped back some. I just wasting in the mood for this, no tonight.

The one with darker hair just watched for the look of it but was just as eager.

"What do you want? If its blood, you can have any," I said.

The blond chuckled. "I'm Hanabusa Aido and this is my cousin, Akatsuki." He introduced. "I know who you are, Heikurafuto."

"You can say 'Haycraft' right?" I asked, I just wasn't used to be called by my last name in another language. It was really weird, like getting a new nickname or something like that.

"Its better if we use our language rather than English," Akatsuki said.

"But you are currently speaking English as we speak, what part of this conversation makes scene. If you are already speaking English, than why is saying my last name such a big deal?" I asked. I felt like pulling out my hair.

"We didn't come out here for this conversation about surnames." Aido spoke.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"Just a little taste, that's all. I mean is Kiryu got a taste, we should." Aido said and he started to come closer.

I stepped away and just before I knew it, I could no longer move my legs. I struggled a bit before looking down and I saw that they were frozen in ice.

He gets close enough for punching range. If only...I could...I can't...too...scarred.

Those eyes...

A picture of Zero flashed in my mind with this red eyes and his mouth which was covered with my blood.

No...

"No..." I whispered under my breath.

"Your scarred aren't you?" Aido said.

My eyes widen, my heart racing against my chest, my toes were getting numb from the ice. His demonic aura around me was getting too thick. There was only one thing that I do.

I raised my hand back and put it in a fist and I punched him in the jaw.

He staggered away some and he put a hand on his jaw.

"That really hurts. You're stronger than you look," Aido said.

"Stay away from me if you don't want more!" I made that point loud and clear.

"That's enough."

All three of us turned around and saw Kaname.

"K-Kaname Sama." Aido stuttered.

Sama?

He walks closer to us and I felt...nervous? Why am I nervous?

"Akatsuki, Aido, what are you two doing here and I though that I made it clear to not harass this girl." Kaname said in a soft yet very tough voice.

"It's not what it looks like." Aido said defending himself.

"Oh and what was it then?" Kaname asked he looks over to me.

"..."

What's wrong with me? Why does it feel like I'm tattling on my brother for some reason. I looked down some since I can't look him in the eye. I could be that his aura is much darker than the rest of them.

"Both of you, back to the classroom." Kaname ordered but that didn't cause me to look up.

"Hai, Kaname sama." They said and left.

So now it was just the two of us.

"Ashley. They didn't do anything to you did they?" He asked.

"Well my feet are-" I looked down even further and saw that there was no ice anymore. Like if there was never any there. "N-never mind, Kaname... senpai," I said. "It's nothing."

There was a nice breeze that blows right by us. It feels nice.

"Well I uh...better get to my dorm," I said and I yawned child-like. "I'm kinda tired and it's kinda late so uh good night, Kaname senpai." I bowed like I think I'm suppose to and I turned to where my dorm room was.

* * *

I headed for my dorm room and I when I get there. I locked my door like I always did and undressed for bed.

I can't sleep. Flat and simple, I just can't. Way too much is on my mind. I closed my eyes and thought about the passed few days.

_'Toga is a vampire hunter and he has taken an interest in teaching you in the ways of the hunter.'_

_'Because I never asked to be one'_

_'He hates himself for being one since he was once human himself.'_

I rolled on my side and I folded my pillow over my ear as if that doing that could really help me with this.

_'You may not know this, but many people can be after your power. They can be used for bad purposes.'_

_'You're scarred, aren't you?'_

I just what this to stop...it hurts on the inside.

_Buzz...Buzz..._

I look on my night stand and see my cell phone moving from the vibrations. Someone was calling me. But this late?

I reach over and looked at the caller I.D

Oh shit, not him.

I just let it 'buzz.' I wasn't in any mood to be putting up with him.

When the phone stopped vibrating, I waiting a minute before picking it up. I read it and it said,'one missed call.' and opened it and it said 'one unread voicemail.'

I might as well listen to what he has to say.

I dial the number and put it on speaker since my phone sucks when its not on speaker.

"Hey Ashley, what's this I hear about you being in Japan? I fucking call at your house and your mother tells me that you there. You could have told me that you were leaving to Japan. if you wanted to leave that shit hole called West Virginia, you are more than welcome to stay with me. I'm paying you phone bill, hell I gave you your phone and yet you refuse to talk to me. That's that whole point of me giving you that phone in the first place!" He starts yelling on a answering machine. He must be crashing down on something. "So yeah uh, when you get this, call me, okay love you lynnie-lou bell," He says and after a minute of grinding his teeth, he had hung up.

I'm so mad right now, how dare he. The way he talks to me and the things he says about my mom.

I place my cell phone on the night stand and that adds to my list of bullshit-that-I-really-don't-want-to-deal-with.

If there was one person that I could get rid of would be my own father.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

What poor Ashley didn't know was that two vampires had heard everything.

Kaname was outside on that tree from a couple of night ago.

Zero was outside her door because he wanted to talk to her about being a vampire hunter.

Ashley's mind was too preoccupied and didn't even sense the two vampires.

Another thing about her ability, when her mind isn't clear or its hazy for any reason, whether it be from her emotions or anything else, she doesn't sence the aura around the vampires and can sometimes fool her into thinking that their humans. (AN: Ashley doesn't know this part yet).

* * *

That next morning...

Yori sits down in her seat and she opens her book. She then notice that Ashley was sitting right next to her with her head down. Her head was resting on her Japanese translation book.

"Um Ashurī-chan," Yori poked her and no movement. "Ashurī?"

Ashley moved slightly. "You need to wake up we have class soon." Yori said.

Yuki comes and sits on Yori's right side. "Ohayō Yori-chan, Ashurī-chan." Yuki greeted.

"Ohayō Yuki-chan." Yori said.

Ashley started to mumble something but stopped.

"Nani ga ashurī-chan ga warui desu ka?" (Translation: What's wrong with Ashley-chan?)

"Watashi wa wakara naiga, kanojo wa hitsuyō no ōmaka na yoru o sugosu." (Translation: I do not know, she must of have a rough night.)

Ashley did not get any sleep last night. All she did was lay on her bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about everything and missing everyone, especially her calico, Ki-Ki who she will never see again.

Ashley was just so tired, mentually, emotionally, and physically.

"Ashurī-chan?" Yuki asked and she approached the girl and felt her forehead. "Mā, sukunakutomo kanojo wa netsu o motte i nai," Yuki said with relief. (Translations: Well, at least she doesn't have a fever.)

Yuki removed her hand and Ashley started to sit up. "Wha?" She muttered. She was still half asleep.

"Anata wa daijōbu Ashurī-chan desu ka?" Yori asked. (translation: Are you okay Ashley?)

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to speak in English because I'm not fully awake for another language." Ashley said.

"Rough night?" Yori asked.

"You have no idea." Ashley said. "I couldn't sleep at all last night."

"Why not?" Yuki asked.

"Just a lot of stuff going on, But I can handle it." Ashley said. " I just need sleep."

(End of Third Person POV)

* * *

(Back to Ashley's POV)

I laid my head in my hand since I rested my elbow on my desk.

My eyes felt so heavy and maybe...for five minutes...

(Dream starts...)

_I'm running towards something. I feel like it's toward and not away for so reason. _

_But yet again, it could be away from something._

_I finally stop and I feel something running down my arms. I look and there was my blood. Handfuls of my blood. _

_Blood._

_Vampire._

_Scarred. _

_I shook my head to snap me out of it and continued to run. _

_When I get to where I was suppose to be, I know that it's still on school grounds but I've nevere seen this part of the school. _

_I see a girl with long, brown hair. I've seen her before. I know I have. _

_Its wasn't Kendall like I thought at first._

_I walk a little closer and I see another person standing there holding his gun up to the girl from a distance. _

_My eyes widen and I ran pass the girl and held my hands out wide, protecting her. _

_"Zero! Don't!" I shouted. _

_"Ashley...Your a vampire hunter now, you should understand. Yuki is a pureblood. I must." Zero said without even flinching at my sight. _

_"Yu...Ki?" I asked and turned around and it was Yuki. Only her hair was only and I could see a thick aura surrounding her. _

_Like Kaname._

_What was going on? _

_I suddeenly felt arms wrap around me._

_"Thank you for protecting me, __Ashurī-chan_,_now for your reward." She said and I felt fangs piercing in my skin. _

_I screamed and I hear a gun beeing shot. I was dropped and I fell face first. _

_I hear Zero coming closer to me._

_"Zero..." I cried out and looked up at him. "I'm scarred." I cried again. Everything was sore. _

_He holds out his gun and points it towards me. _

_"I'm sorry Ashley...but this is the way it has to end...before you end up like me." He said and with a single tear running down his face. _

_He was sad about me? Why?_

_"I love you."_

_And then a gun shot was heard. _

(End of Dream)

* * *

My eyes snapped open. Class was over and I slept right through it.

I need to get my schedule straight.

* * *

Okay I want to make something clear. The main character can SEE aura's and feels them, vampires in Vampire Knight feel them so there a difference. Oh and another thing, I don't hate Yuki at all. It was just a nightmare scene. I swear.

Hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	8. Ch 7: The Fever

Nani Ichijou: Oh my god! Keep going! You're not allowed to stop! I demand you keep writing!

Me: Yes Sir! (or ma'am)

and that is why I am writing this chapter so welcome back...and here is Chapter 7.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 7

It is lunch time and I was spending it by not eating but leaning against a tree, trying to sleep. Yeah, I was too tired to drag my feet all the way back to my dorm room for some sleep. I still must be on American time since it would late at night yesterday in West Virginia.

But yet again, I really don't want to dream like t did in class. I mean, that was just...weird. I know that Yuki isn't a vampire but still...I just have this strange feeling that...

"Something wrong?"

I looked up and I see Zero.

_"I love you." and then there was a gun shot._

I shook my head 'no.' "I'm fine Zero, really." I smiled.

He sits down next to me under the tree and loosens his ties some more. "So you say."

"Well what do you think is wrong with me?" I asked.

"I know everything." he says.

I giggled. "You don't know EVERYTHING."

"Everything wrong with you."

"Like what than mister know-it-all?" I asked.

"Your cat died a couple of night ago." He stated.

My eyes widen and I gasped. How did he...?

"And your dad gives you problems, and not to mention that you must thinking hard about Toga sensei's offer." Zero said.

"Are you a stalker?"

"Excuse me?"

"That would be the only way you would have known that I have problems with my dad and the fact that my cat died." I said raising my voice. "You're a stalker Zero Kiryu!" I got up and pointed my finger at him.

"I'm not a stalker and keep your voice down, people are watching."

I looked around and saw other students looking over here. I suddenly found myself sitting down again next to Zero and everyone went about there business.

"Sorry but if you're not a stalker then how do you know that stuff?" I asked.

"I just do, but let's not worry about me and more on you." He said and places a hand on my forehead. "If you keep stressing, you will get a fever." He said.

"So why are you worried? If I get sick, that's my problem now isn't it?" I told him.

"Well if you get sick, then how will you go through training?"

"Who says that I even want to go through training?"

"You want to protect yourself from those leech don't you?"

I looked back at him and I wanted to say 'well I have you and that's all I need' but that sounds way to creepy and makes me sound like a weak little girl. Not to mention, why on earth why I would say anything like that to HIM?

"Well?...Hello? Earth to Ashley?" I heard him say but I couldn't face him without blushing. I start to feel warm now.

"Ashley? You awake?" I hear Zero ask.

I slowly nodded but not facing him.

"Then why won't you say anything?" Zero asked.

"Too..tried to." I said.

"Then go to bed."

"Can't I just sleep here? I'm too tired to walk all the way back to my room!" I kinda whine. Get me a break, I've dealt with a lot in the these pass few days, be lucky that I haven't said anything till now.

Boy is it burning up out here or what?

"I think sleeping in your bed is much more comfortable than the ground."

"Alright, ya got me." I said trying to get back up. I used the tree to help me but when I tried to step forward, I suddenly felt dizzy and I start falling forward.

Boy I never see the day when I pass out like this.

(End Ashley's POV)

* * *

(Zero's POV)

"Ashley!" I said and catch her before she meets the grass face-to-face.

"Ashley, wake up." I said trying to hid the slight panic in my voice. Her face was turning red right now. I place my head back on her forehead and moved my hand down her face and it now cupped a cheek.

She now has a fever. Just great.

I start to hear her stomach grumble.

So she's been starving herself now?

"Damn it all." I said and lifted her up and manage to get her on my back.

She wasn't too heavy thankfully and I head for her dorm room.

I lay her down on her bed and I start to untie her boots off. I guess I should be lucky that she didn't wake up from this. I might have gotten a kick in the face. No one wants that.

She looks peaceful in her sleep but maybe she's one of those people who could look like they are sleeping calmly but could be having a nightmare as we speak.

I brush her bangs away from her face and lay my hand on her forehead.

I better get a wet wash cloth and lay it on her forehead do get the fever down. On that note, I better get her jacket off as well.

I sit on her bed and then sit her up and I start to get her jacket off. I also untie her heart string (1). I guess I never really noticed until now but...she has a rack on her.

Wait what am I thinking? I'm turning into a perv if I keep thinking like that.

Suddenly her neck comes in view and I feel my hunger getting to me. It's so tempting...and her blood was so...delicious.

Maybe...just a...taste...

I lean in and I feel my fangs coming. I'm so close to her neck, her scent is filling my nostrils.

So close...I can...

_Rrriiiiinnnnnggggg...Rrriiiiinnnnnnngggggg..._

It's her cell phone ringing. Should I look to see who it is? Probably not...

I hear Ashley starting to wake up. I get the cell phone from her pocket and I look at the caller I.D.

"It's someone called Beetlejuice. You wanna answer it?" I asked and she shook her head no. Whose name is Beetlejuice anyway?

I press the red button on her phone, ending the call.

Ashley leans back on my chest. Her head slumps to the side some. She must be really out of it. I guess there is no use in drinking a sick person's blood now is there?

But having her this close to me...feels right. For what ever reason. I get her off of me and gently lay her back down.

_'I hope for her sake, she becomes a hunter.'_

I turned and went to the sink and picked up a wash cloth that was laying there and drenched it in water. I walk back over and lay it on her forehead.

_'That way if I ever lost control of myself, She can be the one who pulls the trigger on my bloody rose.'_

I sit at the edge of her bed, watching her. Her chest going up and down from breathing makes me really glad she's human. I don't ever want her to become a vampire...like me.

I look over and saw a folded night gown that was tied with a sliver ribbon in a bow. There was a note tied to it. I get and look at the note.

_Don't forget to bring back to Yuki today._

Man Ashley must be more exhausted than I thought, she was gonna return it to Yuki but I guess she forgot.

I guess I can do it for her.

I pick it up and start to look for Yuki.

I still have time before the vampires come out. I really don't want to leave her by herself. I know that for some reason, Kaname has his eye on her.

* * *

"Hey Yuki, this is yours isn't it?" I said and gave the night gown to her.

"Oh it is but how did you?"

"Ashley wasn't feeling well and she passed out so I'm taking care of her. I found that on her dresser with that note on it. I guess she forgot to bring it." I explained.

"Well thank you Zero, that was really nice if you to do." Yuki said.

"Yeah well, I better head back to her dorm room. She has a fever right now and I think she just needs rest." Zero said.

"Wait Zero, you are gonna do your duties as a 'perfect' aren't you?" Yuki asked.

Shit I totally forgot about that.

"I'll get there as soon as I can." I said and I headed back to Ashley's dorm room.

* * *

As soon as I get there, I felt his presence.

Kaname Kuran.

I pulled out my bloody rose gun and I opened her door, pointing the gun straight.

What I saw made my blood boil. Kaname was leaning over Ashley, kissing her forehead.

How dare he!

And I pulled the trigger...

* * *

(1) It's the string that they wear around their necks are call. They tie it into a bow.

Hope you enjoyed

Please Review ^^


	9. Ch 8: Vampire's Influence

Hello and welcome to 'Welcome to my World.'

Okay I have a serious for whoever left me this review.

"Who is this Mary Sue Character that you keep bring up?"

I honestly have no idea who you are talking about. I know that your saying that the character 'Ashley' is like Mary Sue. But really? Who is that?

I'm glad that you like my story, but who are you talking about and why do you hate Ashley so much?

Okay so you guys so here's chapter 8 okay?

I don't own Vampire Knight just OC

* * *

Welcome to me World

Chapter 8

(Zero's POV)

I couldn't believed that I missed him

Damn it.

Kaname was moved right in front of me and said,"You should really keep it down, you'll wake her up."

I gritted my teeth. "You bastard what are you doing here? Kissing her none the less?"

"I said keep it down, she will wake up."

"Answer me damn it!"

"Zero?" I heard Ashley's voice. I looked over and she was getting up and she was rubbing her eye. "What are you doing here and who are you calling a-"

I covered her mouth. I didn't want her to finish that sentence. I looked around the room and there was no sign of the pureblood, like if he just vanished.

Ashley starts to mumble something and I let go of her hand.

"Zero? What the crap man?" She asked. "Why am I in my dorm room? And Why are you here?" She asked.

"Well you passed out and I've been taken care of you." I said.

"Oh well thank you very much Zero. How do I repay you?" She asked.

"By doing this." I said and pulled my Bloody Rose in view and she gasped. I go closer to her and even started to get on her bed.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

Zero moves closer to me. I think I'm blushing. Oh no.

As he grew closer, I started to sink back down and he was over top of me. His gun is dropped on my chest and he stares at me with those mystical eyes of his.

"If I ever lose control of myself..." he says before fixing it so that I'm know holding the gun in my hands and pointing up to him. "I want you to shoot me. I already told this to Yuki but since I almost took another bite from you...YOU must do it as well."

I couldn't believe it. He just asked me to KILL him. I can't do it. I won't and how dare he even asked me to do something like that.

I don't know what came over me but I had enough strength to get him off of me and on to the floor and I roll right on top of him. I sit on him and what I didn't notice was that I still was pointing the gun at him...until now.

Zero showed no emotion from this action but I was getting mad.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" I shouted. "I WOULD NEVER KILL A FRIEND! NEVER!" I turned my head away and tossed the gun aside, under the bed and to the other side of the room. "Don't ever say that you want to kill yourself! Just because your a vampire, that doesn't mean that..." I said and I felt like tearing up.

He still didn't say anything. Was he shock? Surprised? Or did he expect this?

His aura was hoovering over him. It felt like fog was coming and it was gonna cover me as well. I realised that I was still on him but I didn't say anything and I simply got off.

I was on my feet. I brushed myself off and I was gonna turn to get the gun and return it to him.

Was that even a good idea since he wants to kill himself?

Probably not.

I felt him grab my ankle and pull me down the the ground. I fell forward and by the time I turned around, he was right on top on me again.

"You see how easy it was for me to get you down like this?" He asked and he leans in to my ear. "Imagine if I wanted to bite you right now? I holding back right now as I speak. Any other vampire can easily take the advantage and kill you without blinking." Zero pointed out.

Okay on a quick side note, thank god for all the wrestling I've done with my older brother and a few of his friends.

I wrapped my leg around his and with my arms, pushed him off and I managed to flip him back on his back while pinning down his arms.

"Y'know, you right, imagine that a vampire can take advantage of you right now?" I said. "I'm a big girl and I think I made up my mind, thanks for helping me making my decision. And now..." I said getting up and opening my door. "You can leave."

He gets up and leaves the room but he stops. "I'm taking that you are gonna train as a hunter right?"

"...Oyasumi Zero." I said knowing that that meant 'good night Zero' and I closed the door on him.

I locked the door right behind me and went to go change for bed.

As I was putting on my night shirt, I looked in my mirror and I saw something very faint on my forehead.

I leaned into the mirror and brushed aside my blonde bangs some to get a better look. There was a trace of vampire aura on it.

"Huh?" I said. That's new...

* * *

That next morning...I arrived in class like usual when some of the dead beats who threw eggs at me earlier in the week approached me.

"America call y'know and they said that they wanted their 'baka' back." One of the girls said and the group started laughing. I saw her, she's a Kaname fan girl. That's sad. But I didn't say anything and continued to read my book, 'Shadowland (1).'

"Hey you know what, America must suck so hard since your here in Japan." One guy said and they started to laugh.

I closed my book and turned to their attention. "Excuse me but I don't think you realized what you just said. I believe you call Japan a second-rate country."

"What did you say America?"

"Okay listen to how you said the previous sentence, 'America must suck so hard since your here in Japan. You are saying that Japan is much worst than America in technical terms. Since America is first-rate, than Japan must be second rate. And since I was the one who pointed this out. What does that say about how dumb you are?" I said.

They were dumbfounded. I re-opened my book and continued reading.

"You can leave y'know?" I said and they went off somewhere away from me. I was in the 'don't-fuck-with-me-cause-I'll-go-there' mood.

I wonder why?

Maybe it was because of last night?

* * *

Yagari sensei started the class and I paid attention none the less. Today I was going to give him me answer.

I looked back at Zero's seat and sure enough he was there. Then I turned and I see Yuki and Yori as usual.

"Okay class is dismissed." Yagari said and everyone was leaving for lunch. I got up and made sure that everyone else was gone before I started talking to sensei. Zero was the last one to leave, and I saw that look in his eye. The look of knowing or something like that. He walks anyway but I know he will be waiting.

"Yagari Sensei." I said getting his attention.

"Are you going to give me your answer?"

"Yes I am sir and before I give it to you I need to ask you a few questions." I said.

He looks at he as he was piling up some papers.

I hold up the Bloody Rose since I found remembered it this morning and brought it without anyone noticing. "This gun can't hurt human can it?" I asked.

"No, the bullets have anti-vampire charms in them so they only hurt vampires and humans remain unharm." He answered.

"Are there other anti-vampire weapons?" I asked.

"Lots. When you finish your training, you will find the perfect weapon for you if you do the training." he said.

"One more question."

"..." He looks at as I spin the bullet chambers and then locking them in place.

"When does training start sensei?"

* * *

(1) Okay if you read the book, 'Evermore' by Alyson Noel, than you know that this is the third book of the series which is really good.

Wow she getting spunky. I guess that goes to show that if you press those buttons, you get what you asked for. I hope that you all enjoyed.

Oh and sorry about the chapter being kind of short and that whole rant about America and Japan. That was just trying to show that Ashley wasn't in the mood to deal with people like that.

Please No Flamers.

Please Review ^^


	10. Ch 9: Promised and Sealed With a Kiss

Hello and welcome back to chapter 9 of Welcome to my World. I felt like I had to write this before I forget about the idea and that I love to type and enjoy reading you're reviews, so here I go...

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OC

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 9

After I talked with Yagari sensei about training. I walked out and just as I suspected, Zero was waiting for me.

"I see you're gonna become a hunter now..." He said and I didn't turn to him. I only stopped in the hallway. I knew he was behind me. "Smart choice." He said.

_"If I ever lose control of myself...I want you to shoot me..."_

"I'm gonna become a hunter just to kill you." I stated.

"Then why?"

I turned to him, a smirk on my face. "Because I want to prove to you and to everyone else that I can stuff on my own. I'm not some princess that need her knight who happens to be a vampire." I said. "I want to be able to protect the ones that I care about."

_'and that includes you too Zero...'_

Zero just shrugs it off and asks,"So how long will you be gone?"

"Only a few months, I'll be excused from classes but who really knows? I know that it will before I leave for back to home. Since I only got here however, it maybe even before the next break away from school perhaps?" I said.

"In that case...I need my gun back if you don't mind." Zero said wih his hand out.

I pull the gun from my black jacket pocket. "Before I hand this back to you, you need to make me a serious promise." I said

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise that no matter what happens, you must not kill yourself." I said.

He just looks at me, not moving a muscle. "Just hand me my gun."

"Not until you promise or I will keep this gun with me and you will never get it back." I said with a serious face and tone.

"Fine I promise." He rolled his eyes.

"That won't do. Put your right hand on you gun and say 'I, Zero Kiryu, promise that I will not try to kill myself.'" I told him.

I hold the gun toward him and he places his right hand on it. I had my finger on the trigger so that he wouldn't try anything funny.

"I, Zero Kiryu, promise that I will not try to kill myself."

"Good." I said and let him take the gun. "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"Find a reason to live."

He doesn't say anything but he looks at me. I wonder what you are thinking about with those hurt-filled eyes.

And all I want to do is to find a way to turn those hurt-filled eyes, into loving eyes.

I turned and started to walk away since there was nothing else to say at this point. I didn't want to say good-bye since I won't be gone forever. The only time to say good-bye for me is the day when I get back on that plane to West Virginia.

"Ashley wait." He said and he grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "Since I made a promise to you on this gun." Zero said and he held out his Bloody Rose. "You must do the same for me."

I looked down at his gun and I nodded. It only seemed fair. I placed my right hand on his gun like he did.

"I want you to promise me, that-"

"To kill you if you ever lose yourself?" I guessed.

"No that's not it."

I was taken back, I thought that what he wanted all along.

"Then what then?"

"I want you to promise, that you will be there for me," Zero said. "When you finish your training, I want you to be at my side."

I looked away for a moment and took my hand off his gun. "What about Yuki?"

"She loves Kaname, and I don't have feeling like that for her, she's more like a sister to me." Zero steps closer to me. "But you..." He says and he leans closer.

His dark arua around his is getting thicker as he closes in on me. It's almost unbearable for me. I take a step back and he only steps forward.

I had to get him away from me...I bet he was trying to get more blood from me. What a jerk!

I closed my eyes and swung my hand, hitting his face with a slap.

"I'm NOT a human meal Zero! Get that straight!" I shouted at him.

* * *

(Zero's POV)

"I know that Ashley! I wasn't trying to bite you!" I said and placed a hand on the spot where she slapped me.

"Then what were you trying to do then Zero?" She asked. Ashley was cute when she was angry but beautiful when she smiles.

"Do you still promise to be there for me?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject Zero." Ashley said. "What were you trying to do?" She asked.

What was I going to do? I just felt myself moving on its own.

"I don't know but promise me...that you will be at my side." I needed to know that she will be. I need that comfort.

"I promise." She said in a low voice. "I promise, Zero." She said.

"That won't work Ashley." I said.

"Hm?" She looked up at me.

"You have yo say, 'I, Ashley Haycraft, promise to be at my side,' just like what you did with me." I said.

"Hand on gun again?"

"Not necessary, say you line first." I told her.

"I, Ashley Haycraft, promise to be at your side Zero." She said.

"Excellent, now to seal it." I said and leaned in and kissed her fruitful lips. She made no movement to stop me or to continue. Her arms did not wrap around me like you would expect. They were fallen to her side, limp I assume.

"With a kiss." I said and pulled away.

She was somewhat blushing but mostly dumbfounded. I guess no one has ever done that to her. I was expecting another slap or even a punch this time.

Instead, she turns back around and starts walking. She gets to about three feet from me before turning around.

"I will get stronger Zero. I want to keep up with my promise. Just please live up to yours."

She turns back around and continues walking.

* * *

And that was the last time I saw her. Yagari sensei said that she will be staying with him until she completes her training. I would be better that she stay away from me during that time.

But that was about two months ago...

She was always on my mind. She smile when she greeted me for the first time, her voice, that soft, thick, blonde hair of hers, her personality. I hope that she doesn't lose it throughout her training.

"Zero, come on, we have perfect duties to attend to," Yuki tells me in our language. (AN: Remeber this is ZERO'S POV so he knows what they are saying in Japanese and that's why I'm having it in English so that you, the readers. will know what they were saying.)

"I know Yuki." I told her and we went to the night class' gate like everyday.

"Okay everyone! Back up." Yuki said as she stood on top of the gate and she blew her whistle. Two girls were trying to climb the wall...again.

"Hey you two, stop that!" Yuki said and the girls started to fall. Since that were on top of each other, the girl who was on top was gonna fall HARD.

I was about to run up and catch when someone already be me to the punch.

"You shouldn't be doing that y'know." That sweet, familiar voice said.

That voice and that hair...

"I know that I wouldn't want anyone to be trying to do something like that to me so I suggest that you don't do that or maybe, you will get hurt." She said again.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Oh Toga, what brings you here in my office?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"I just wanted to let you know about my latest student." He said

"And? How is she?"

Toga smirked and breathing in his cigarette than letting out the smoke.

"She's a natural when you press the right buttons." Toga said. "And lucky for me, I found those buttons during the training."

* * *

(Zero's POV)

"Ashley?" I whispered out and she let's the girl go and looks up at me.

"It's been a while...hasn't it?" She smiled. "Zero..." Ashley says that last part mysteriously.

* * *

Has her training change Ashley for the worst? Read on to the next chapter.

Please Review ^^


	11. Ch 10: Inside of My Heart

Hey everyone and I'm back. Sorry for the lateness in the updating but I was really busy yesterday and days before so let's get started shall we?

I don't own Vampire Knight just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 10

The last few months have been brutal. Keeping up with studying Japanese, keeping up with my lessons from class and the hunter training, you would think that i would cave in and cryo to go home.

Well if you thought that then you have the wrong Ashley Haycraft because I'm not a quitter.

There have been times when I wanted to cry, I'll admit but I fought back those tears with that promise I made with Zero.

Sounds very cheesy I know, but I needed something other then anger to fuel me.

It's thanks to everything that has happen, that I must thank Zero and Yuki for. They've been my friends, and also Yori but I was told to keep this secret. Vampires I mean.

"It's been a while...Zero." I said. Another thing about me was this new attitude. Ever since I had that fever, my attitude has been like this.

That dot hasn't gone away either...I asked what it was to Yagari sensei and he said that it was traces of vampire aura. Like I had thought, but why wasn't it going away?

"Ashley...How long has it been? A few months?" Zero said with his usual 'I don't care' attitude.

"Oh Ashurī chan, welcome back!" Yuki said and I ran up to her and we gave each other a sisterly hug.

"Kon'nichiwa Yuki chan and yes it has been a while Zero." I said smiling.

The night class students were coming and I actually was needed to the main office to talk to Chairman Cross.

"Excuse me but I will meet you guys on the flip-side." I said using a saying my friend, Heather used to say and I headed for the office.

Or at least I was until I was stopped by one pureblood vampire, Kaname Kuran.

"Hello Miss Ashley. I haven't seen you in a few months. how have you been?" He asks.

"Okay I guess," I said giving him a simple answer.

"That's good," He said. His aura that surrounds him feels so much more thicker. In fact, ever since the training, all of vampire's aura feel much thicker, even Zero's.

"Well I better get going," I said and bowed and started to run off.

* * *

"Ah, I see the training was a success huh?" Chairman Cross said.

"It sure has sir." I said.

"Excellent, now you will begin your official day as 'Perfect' here." Has says and hands me sash. It has the same rose symbol that Yuki and Zero have around there arm,

"This is proof that you a guardian of the school. You must wear this with your uniform. Another thing about being a guardian is that you must protect the secret of the night class and protect the day students." He said getting serious. "Do you accept this duty Ashley Haycraft?" He said. I guess that he finally was able to pronounce my name properly.

"Yes I do." I said and took the sash and put it on my right arm. I looked around my room and I noticed that Yagari sensei wasn't in here. I thought he wold be.

"Excuse...chairman Cross, but where is Yagari sensei?" I asked

"He is teaching the night class. No need to worry about him."

"I never said I was worried." I said.

* * *

I started my 'partolling' and I came across Yuki. Maybe she could give some pointers. I started to run and I shout "Yuki!"

She turns around and smiles. At first she looked...depress or that made something was on her mind. "Oh Ashurī, what can I do for you?" She asks.

"Oh nothing much." I said and started to scratch the back of my neck. "It's just, I'm a guardian of the school now." I nervously laughed. I don't even know why.

"Really?" She asks and I guess she sees my sash cause she was shocked. "Amazing, I didn't think that the head master would do that." She said.

I looked at her questionably. Wasn't the headmaster her dad or something? Maybe she thinks that because I'm here, that if she called him 'dad' that I would think that she was a suck up girl or something.

"You know Yuki, it's okay to call the headmaster dad in front of me. I won't think if you any differently." I said.

"Huh?"

"Well, he is your father right? So why don't you call him dad or whatever the word for father is?" I asked.

Yuki looks down and I felt bad now.

"Oh you don't have too, I mean I understand if you feel awkward calling him dad in front of other students, it must be a awkward situation. I'm sorry for even asking, it's not my place to even ask." I apologized.

"No it's okay. Well, the head master...he's my adopted father." She said.

Right when she said, that only one person came into my mind.

Andy.

He's a friend of mine back home. He told me that he was adopted. I wouldn't understand that kind of feeling of knowing that your parents, family even, they are not your blood family.

"I was found alone one snowy night, by Kaname senpai." She says. "That is my earliest memory I have and that was 10 years ago." She said. "He brought me to Chairman Cross and he took me in."

"Oh I understand, but do you know what happened to your parents?" I asked. "Or is it too painful to talk about?"

"I can't remember them," Yuki said.

"I'm sorry for asking. It must be painful to talk about and with someone who you hardly know." I said and we were walking around.

"So what's your family life like Ashurī?" She asks me.

"Mine?" I asked and thought about it. I haven't really talked to them in a while. "Well my mom is a waitress at a restaurant called Bob Evans, I have an older brother, His name is Jerry and he's a total jerk. He thinks that just because he's a soccer player and a lacrosse player, he's hot stuff. Then there my step dad, John. He's cool I guess, we get along just fine. and then there grandma...she hates me." I said.

"Step dad?"

"Oh well my mom is getting remarried." I said.

"So what happen with your dad?" She asks.

"...I'm his favorite because I will at least talk to him I guess, I also have an older half-sister. her name is Kandis but I haven't talked to her in a while. She has a baby now and I guess...we drifted apart." I said.

"That's sad when siblings don't get along." Yuki said being compassionate.

I looked at the ground, watching the concrete go pass me as I walked. "I don't believe I was a part f my family. I was the weird one you could say. When everyone watched football, I'd be in my room, reading or be doing something completely different from everyone else. I guess you can say that I was only a guest living there rather than being part of my family." I said. "But it's cool, because I think of my friends as my family. I love my family, both blood and friends." I smiled.

I stopped walking, scening a vampire coming by. I pull out my knife which was was my weapon.

"Yuki I sense a vampire coming." I said

I closed my eyes and focused on the aura strength, It was pretty powerful...

"It's Kaname's," I said.

"I see that training wasn't a waste." I heard Kaname's voice and he was right by Yuki.

"Kaname sempai." She breathes out.

"Hello Yuki, Ashley."

"Kaname sempai, I thought that you have class." Yuki says.

"Classes are over so I thought that I'd take a stroll..." They were talking about something that really wasn't any of my business I believe. I do wonder what kind of relationship that have though. I mean, they look some much alike, unlike Jerry and myself but there is a resemblance so people know that were related. However, these two look a lot alike. Only...Yuki's human and Kaname is a vampire.

"Are you okay? Ashley?"

"..." I looked up and he was right in front of me. I looked right pass him and saw Yuki. She looks so worried and sad. I hate seeing my friends like this.

"I'm fine...Kaname sempai." I said. "But I must be going, please excuse me." I said and I stepped to the side and started running pass them.

* * *

Another life lesson I have learned and this was before everything else...

Never fall in love...

Never let you heart get to you. Cause it will only be your down fall.

I don't have feeling for Kaname. In fact...if I didn't know any better, I was very much afraid of him.

His kindness...puts me in self-dubt. His aura...puts a weight on me and I can't breath right...

Yuki likes him...If they aren't siblings like I think then I say...take him. He's yours.

Besides...

"Ashley."

I look forward and I see Zero right in front of me. His aura, though being black as a vampire's should be, it was less dense and I can breath properly.

That kiss haunts my dreams but the promise keeps me going...

"Zero." I said and he approaches me. I looked away, down at the ground and to the left. For some reason...

I didn't realize that I was walking till I felt my hair being drifted back by the passing wind.

He had walked right by me...and it hurts.

"You need to watch that knife or yours...you can hurt someone with that."

...I let myself be stupid and start to...

No! I won't cave in to my feelings...I just won't.

There are so many other girls I bet who want Zero.

I folded my knife and placed it in my skirt pocket and stopped walking. Turning back, I see no sign of anyone.

I was alone...by I felt surrounded as could be...but why?

* * *

Okay I know that was lame but there you go. Oh and I do take some ideas for future chapters since I'm kinda running low on ideas myself. Please no flames.

Please Review ^^


	12. Ch 11: The Care Package

Hi everyone. So sorry for not updating so soon but I've been somewhat busy. This is Welcome to my World.

Warning: Cutting is used in this episode.

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 11

A few days passed since that night...I don't think about. That surrounding feeling disappear quickly so I didn't really care anymore.

Nothing much has happened in my book, or at least...until I got a care package from my mom...

At the moment I was in my dorm room, opening the box.

I got it opened. There was a letter and a few other things.

Using my knife, I used it as a letter opener and read the letter.

_Dear Ashley,_

_I thought that you would be missing a few things here so Jerry, John, grandma and I went out and made you this care package. I know that you love reading the immortals series book and we bought you the new book, "Dark Flame" for you. We also got a transcript of your grades and we are very proud you of so we went looking around and finally found something that you've been longing for. There are also many new clothes and things That I thought that you would like. _

_We miss you very much and wonder when you will come home. _

_Love Mom, Jerry, John and grandma._

I looked in the box and I swore my heart stopped before screaming for joy.

I never thought that I would actually have one...

A fox stuffed animal!

I held it up and hugged it. I've always wanted one ever since I saw my very first fox in the wood one day in West Virginia.

I went up to my stuffed penguin, Pengy, who was laying on my bed, and placed my new addition to my little 'family' right beside each other.

I will call the fox...Kit. Short for 'kitsune' which means fox in Japanese.

I went over back into my box and pulled out my book, 'Dark Flame.' I was happy. I've been dying to read this.

Okay so I'm a sucker for stuff like this, so what?

Since I was out of class for the rest of the day, I take my new book and start reading it; laying down on my bed with my stuffed animals.

* * *

"Hey get up, you're late."

I was half asleep.

"No I'm not late," I muttered. You see I was having a dream. My dream is actually a wish that I hope will come true. I guess every girl dreams about it some day. Some much sooner than others, but still...I still dream about it.

"Yes you are, get up."

I wake up and I see Zero shaking me awake. "Come on wake up," he said.

"Ze-zero?" I asked and I sat up.

"Yeah, come on and get ready."

"Okay." I said and I put on him boots since I actually feel asleep in my uniform.

Zero picks up my new book. "Dark Flame? What's that?"

I look up and said,"Oh that's a new book that my mom sent me. I read the book series and that's the fourth book. It's the newest."

"I guess you like reading..." He looks around and sees Kit and Pengy. "And stuffed animals?"

I blush and take the book from him. "So what if I do. It's quite normal for a girl to like this sort of stuff isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah...normal girls."

"What, I'm not normal?"

"You're a vampire hunter aren't ya? Your not normal."

"Says the vampire." I smirked. "And for your information, I only had the training, I'm not an offical Vampire Hunter," I stated and and stuck out my tongue like a little kid and then smiled at him. I was in a good mood today and I didn't care.

I take Zero by the hand and I start to drag him to of my room. "Come on Zero. Let's go."

I didn't know what happen next, all I knew was that I slammed against the wall.

"Don't..." He said.

"Don't what Zero and OW!" I said and rubbed the back of the head. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't act like Yuki! Just stop it!"

Whoa where did that come from? "Zero, what are you talking about, I'm not acting like Yuki! Why would you even think that?" I asked.

"Don't you dare...only she...can..." He said. He looked so upset. Why? He let's me go and starts running away.

"Zero! Get back here!" I shouted and started to run after him. "We need to talk. Zero!" I yelled and found myself outside of the dorm.

* * *

I ran to the bridge, thinking of that being the only place where he has to be. What is his problem? I'm not trying to like Yuki, I was having a good day, that's all. Yuki is a friend, I wouldn't try to either be, or replace her.

When I get into view of the bridge, I stopped and leaned against a tree since I was getting tired. I slide down and sit in the grass.

Maybe Zero has a lot on his mind...but why...I mean...I'm not jealous am I?

My eyes widen and I place my hands on my head.

Oh no...I'm not jealous...I don't even like Zero like that...do I?

No no no no, this can't be happening. I refuse to fall for a jerk like him! Or anyone else.

Okay I'm gonna crawl under a rock for a while.

I hate myself right now...I'm so stupid...I can't...

I get up and start running but it was away from the bridge.

* * *

I continued running. It was late right now and I actually fall on face. I don't know how long I was there but I knew it was a while. I didn't want to face it...not anything...

"Are you okay?"

I look up and I see a pale hand reaching toward me. I can barely see a black haze over him. I take the hand and he pulls me up. He had a day class uniform on and he looked a lot like...

My anger builds up, making me shake.

"Are you o-"

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted and jumped on him, knocking him on the ground. I grabbed his collar.

"Hey what's your problem, I was only trying to help you."

"Help me? By telling to stop being Yuki which I wasn't."

"What are you talking about?"

What Zero have amnesia now? "Oh don't play that innocent act Zero you can't fool me!"

He starts to laugh. "Oh now I get it." He says and he starts to lift me off of him. "You have me confused with my twin brother, I'm Ichiru Kiryu."

I gave him a questionably look. Didn't his brother die?

"Oh haha, very funny, I didn't realize that the great Zero had a sense of humor." I said.

He flips me off him and now he was on top. "I'm serious, look me in the eye."

I had no other choice and looked. The aura around him...he wasn't a vampire but why was a grayish black color?

My arms went limp. Oh god, my emotions are getting the best of me again.

He gets off of me and it looks like he is about to pick me up. I roll over to the side and get up.

"I'm okay, I don't need to be babied." I said and brushed off the dirt off of my uniform.

"Okay, understandable. You're a day class student right?"

"No...I'm just wearing this because I think it's cool and I'm here at this school because I nothing better to do." I said being a smart ass.

"You need a life." He said being serious.

"And you need a dick." and then I started laughing. Did he actually think I was serious? Haha.

"Is something funny?" He asks.

"Dude...I was messing with you. Here, since we started off on the wrong foot, lemme introduce myself. I am Ashley Haycraft, guardian of the school grounds." I said.

"Ashley?...Haycraft?...That's an unusual name."

"I'm American smart one."

"Oh okay then you must be that American girl that they were saying in class."

"Eh." I simply stated. I didn't care if they talked about me. I'm used to it.

"If I were you, i would probably go back to your dorm." He said.

"Why?"

* * *

At my dorm...it was completely destroyed...

My bed was messed up, paper was everywhere, spray paint was everywhere.

I was about to freak out.

I took one step and I looked down and I couldn't believe it...

My stuffed animals were tore up. Stuffing was coming out of them.

I went on my knees and picked up Pengy.

I had this little guy since I was a baby...and now...

I brought him closer to my face, burying it and started crying.

Who would do such a thing?

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Zero was walking around the school ground when he sees his brother.

"What are yo doing up?" Zero asks.

"I was taking a stroll. Y'know, it's really interesting, on my walk, I meet someone, Ashley I believe her name was and she is very upset with you."

Zero looked down at the ground. She should be, he was mean to her and all because she was in a good mood and acted like Yuki, a tiny bit.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"Well, she thought that I was you so she tackled me. And after I explained the whole twin thing, she introduced herself. I told her about what the students in class would do to her dorm room, apparently that don't like her very much and I'm guess that's where she is right now." Ichiru said and not saying anything else, He ran passed his brother and head for her dorm room.

* * *

(Zero's POV)

"Ashley?" Zero said and he knocked on the closed door which creaked open a little bit. I walked in a little and I smell...tears and blood?

Her blood?

"Ashley? I know you in here-"

I was cut off my seeing something I though I never though I'd see.

Ashley had her stuffed animal in her lap. They were all tore up and ripped apart. In fact the entire room was a mess. Her left wrist was out in view, bleeding and her knife in her right hand, covered in her blood.

What happened here?

Ashley looked like a mess. She didn't look up at me. In fact, she seemed so out of this world.

She makes another line in her wrist. Making blood come out and my instincts to start coming out. I grabbed her wrist and took her knife out of her hand.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted. The knife was still blessed with anti-vampire charms and when I held it, it hurt like a bitch. So I went over and threw it out a window.

I turned back around and her hand was still making the movement of her cutting herself.

She does know that she not holding that knife anymore right?

"Ashley." I shouted and she didn't respond. I went on one knee and looked over her.

Her eyes held no life in them. Like if she was unconscious or something.

"Ashley...are you in there?" I shook her by her shoulders.

"Why?..." She muttered. "Why do people...do this?" She asks. Her hands dropped to her lap and on top of her stuffed animals. Now being wet with her blood.

I guess she was only acting tough...maybe she was hurting on the inside...and I even hurt her.

"I never though...that it would...come to this..." She mumbled.

I lifted her up. She needs medical attention.

"Ashley, just close your eyes, you will be okay." I told her. Right now would be a perfect time to knock her out by I couldn't.

"Now my dream...will never happen...cause I am hated..." She mumbled.

"Dream? What's your dream?" I don't know why..but maybe talking can help her...or maybe tire her out so that she will eventually go to sleep.

She doesn't say anything. She head went limp in my chest. Her mouth moved like if she said a word but no sound came out.

I somehow knew what she said though.

Why would her dream involve a baby though?

* * *

Okay so how was that?

Please Review ^^


	13. Ch 12: Forgetting Myself

Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of 'Welcome to my World.'

I would like to start by thanking all of those who had reviewed my last chapter.

**Azura Soul Reaper:**Those Bastards! If I was her I would stop crying (not cut myself by the way) find out who did that and beat the crap out of them; getting payback in the process and making myself feel better!

I agree but since this is more of an enternal conflct with her and I'll explain in the chapter but it was funny to read!

**MikaSenpai:**GREAT :'D Just great! I love this story! I really do! REALLY! XD This is probably the best Vampire Knight story on this site!

Oh stop, I know it can't be the BEST story but I am really glad that you like it! ^_^

**Zero's Vamp girl: **I LOVE YOUR FIC! It's so sad what happened to her, I was on the edge of tears! . Please -snif- update soon...-snif-

I'm sorry that it was sad but it builds up the story and tension.

I love it when people update and tell me that my stories are really good. Really!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 12

(Zero's Person POV)

I'm running with Ashley on my back. I'm not sure if she's unconscious and sleep talking, or was barely conscious and was trying to talk again.

I'm running to the headmater. He will know what to do.

Pulse...

Damn it...this blood lust...She is still bleeding from her arm.

I need to fight it, if she loses anymore blood...she'll...

I won't let her die...I care about her too much to let this happen...

"You better hang in there Ashley..." I said in a whisper as I ran.

(End Zero's POV)

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

I spinning...around and around...aren't I? Or am I that out of it, that it's making me dizzy? I open my eyes and the dizziness feeling stops but I'm moving. I can see the pavement below me moving as my body moves forward.

However, my body isn't moving on its own.

I'm laying down, on something hard...and moving. I can feel the steps taken by the stranger whose moving me.

I try to speak, by it comes out all dry and incoherent. I wanted to say 'stop' and 'put me down.'

"Hang in there, I'm getting you help."

That voice...I know it...but I just can't remember whose though.

I move my head to look up some, it makes me light headed but I see sliver hair, flinging back as the stranger moved forward.

My arms...they're wrapped around his neck. But for some reason, I can't feel my left, or at least I think it's my left.

I tighten my left fist. It's numb but I feel something running down my arm.

I lift my left hand and brought it up into the moonlight.

There is a red liquid, a lot of red liquid covering my arm. It's running down my arm slowly, taking its time.

I tilted my head at confusion. What was this red liquid? Was it something that I needed?

"Put you hand down Ashley, it's gonna run down your entire arm." That voice again.

Ashley? That name seems familiar to me. Have I met someone with that name?

Or was it my name?

My mind feel hazy...heavy. Closing my eyes would help wouldn't it?

But there was so much that I wanted to know? What happened? Why are you carrying me stranger?

Why do you care so much?

My arm goes limp and falls on it's own.

"Stranger...please tell me...why do you care?" I asked my voice low but perhaps he heard it.

The stranger stops moving. He gets a better grip on me. Shifting me up on his back for a better position I suppose.

"I'm no stranger Ashley." He says that name, it must be mine. "You must be getting dizzy from blood lost," he says and continues running.

"What's blood?" I sounded like a little kid asking a question.

"It's what keeps you alive." He said. "Like a heartbeat and breathing and so many other factors."

I stare at the back of the man's head. Confusion was my friend at the moment.

And this man?

He walks up and opens a door. I lay my head down and closed my eyes. Flashes of people start to come in my mind.

They seem so familiar...like if I had known them my whole life.

"Chairman, I need help." The man says as he opened another door.

I opened my eyes and found myself in some room. I know that there are other people are here. I can feel there presence.

"What happen Zero?" I hear another voice.

"I don't know but she's in bad shape. And her dorm room is trashed." I hear the voice.

I looked up and see two other people. One with light brown hair and the other has dark hair. He looks like a teenager.

"Lay her down so that I can have a look."

The man starts to move and he leans back.

"You can let go." My body was laying on something soft by my hands wouldn't let go of the man. He pulls my arms off of him, making me feel empty for some reason.

"I think she's still conscious." I heard him say.

Someone gets close to my face, looking at me. He takes my left hand and brings it in view.

"Did she do this to herself?" The man asks.

I see those cuts...but how did I get them.

I couldn't hear anything else...I didn't go deaf, but perhaps I was blocking out the sound. I looked over and I see the sliver hair...teen? He was so...handsome. Like an angel.

Maybe he was and I was dying.

I reached over to the angel. He doesn't take my hand but someone else does.

The dark hair teen.

He looks nice and kind...

"There there Ashley." He runs a hand through my hair. I feel so...dizzy again. My eyes are heavy and I have to close them. "Everything will be okay when you wake up." Those were the last words that I heard.

(End of Ashley's POV)

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Thanks for getting her to sleep Kaname." The chairman said.

"Not a problem. Now if you will excuse me, I need to settle down the night students as it would see tat all of this blood will make them...active." Kaname says and leaves the office.

Zero goes up to Ashley and kneels down. He rubs his hand against her cheek. She subconsciously rubs into the hand. Her burning forehead and his cold hand, it was a perfect match.

"Damn it all." Zero cursed. "If I would have known she was hurting I would have..." He trails off.

"Zero, it wasn't your fault...come on, we can take her to the medical wing, she may need blood transfusion from that lost of blood." The chairman says.

"Right." Zero said and lifted Ashley up, taking note of how light she felt.

Everything seemed to be a blur for Zero. He remembers carrying her and that the on staff doctor taking her out of my arms and placing her on a bed. Zero didn't want to let her go but he needed to.

The chairman takes Zero out of the room and out in the hall till wait and see what was going to happen.

* * *

After an hour or so, the doctor came out and requested to speak with the chairman, alone.

The chair nodded and walked back into the room where Zero's (though he wouldn't openly admit this) dearly beloved was laying.

Zero leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation with the chairman and the doctor.

"She has lost a lot of blood, so much so that we are using blood tablets on her. (AN: Since its the night class, the doctor knows about the vampires and he's human) we put them in with water in the IV bag and attached it to her arm where. Her blood type is A positive. Thanks to Kaname sama for giving us the tablets she should receive the blood." The doctor said and he looks at the girl. Chairman looks down at the girl.

"I need to take my leave and find out who had done that to her dorm. According to Zero, her room was a complete reck and I need to check out the damages done. I'll have Zero watch her over through out he night." The chairman said before stepping out.

"Zero."

"I heard you chairman, and I will watch over," Zero said and he walked in the room. The doctor took his leave since it was late and needed sleep.

Zero pulled a chair close to her bed and watch the blonde sleep. She turned to her side and her arm with the IV in it was out, stretched.

Zero wanted to know many things about this girl. Things why she would cut herself? Was this the first or had she been doing it? Was she even aware that she was doing it?

Zero took her right index finger and bit into the tip of it. Drawing little blood. Putting pressure on it so that a little more blood wold come out, he starts to suck on it, retrieving some of her memories.

He closed his eyes to get a better look.

* * *

What lies in Ashley's memories? Some dark secret perhaps? Childhood memories long forgotten? Or perhaps memories from right before she left for America?

Oh and if you have any suggestions on how to make the story better, you're free to tell me and I'll give you credit.

Please Review ^^


	14. Ch 13: Love

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Welcome to My World. I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you can forgive me by reading this chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to My World

Chapter 13

(Zero's POV)

I closed my eyes and tried to see soem of Ashley's memories. However, her mind was hazy. I couldn't see anything. This blood...it does no good since it's not really hers...these blood tablets that are pumping through her, giving her nurshiment, gives me nothing.

I opened my eyes slowly and licked at the small tooth hole that I made with my fang, making the bleeding stop.

I looked down at Ashley. Her face is pale still and the blanket that was covering her took up most of her body.

That reminds me...I still have that stuffed animal penguin of hers.

I reached out in my jacket pocket and pulled out what was left of it. most of the stuffing was out and it was covered in her blood.

That delicious...scented...blood...

A groaning sound came from Ashley as she awoken up. Her beautiful blue eyes opened up and she turned to me.

Wait? Did I say beautiful?

"Zero..." She said in a low voice. "Wha happened? Where am I?" She said addressing me by my name.

"I see you remember me." I said looking down at her.

"Of course I remember you. Why wouldn't I?" She said trying to sit up but groaned louder and she held her head.

Her white dress shirt was open some showing some of her chest but not much of it. Her left sleeve was rolled up with an I.V in it and it was wrapped up from the cuts.

"Take it easy just lay back down." I said and she shook her head no.

Why must she be stubborn?

"What happened?" She demanded.

I put my hand on her and started to push her back in the bed.

"Stay in bed, you need your rest."

"I'm not tired." She moaned and had closed her eyes.

"Bull crap Ashley! You can barely stay awake, I can see it in your eyes now listen to me!" I said hoping to get through to her.

Ashley just seemed to get even madder. "Get off of me!" She said but I held her wrist down to the mattress. She started to struggle but I was on top of her and she wasn't much trouble for me.

"No listen to me! You're hurt! Stay in bed!"

"I'm tried of being in bed! I'm not tired and I'm doing just fi-"

I cut her off by kissing her. Those fruitful lips are delicious. She tried to turn her head away but I let go of her hurt wrist and cupped her cheek.

I felt tears running down her face and I pulled back and put my hand back on her sore wrist so that she wouldn't slap me or something along those lines.

She looked so sad and...scared? I can hear her whimper.

"Why?" She asked in one simple word.

"Because it shut you up."

She just stared at me for a little bit and turned her head to the side and avoided me.

"Please...get off of me." Ashley pleaded.

I got off of her and sat on her bed.

"I'm going watch you for a while. After that little stunt you pulled, you could have killed yourself." I said.

Ashley sits up and looks at me weird. "What stunt?" She asks and looks over at the stuffed animal that was on the bed. Her eyes widen. "Is that...Pengy?"

I looked at the penguin and lifted it up. "This? Yeah it's yours right? You were holding it while you were cutting yourself. Some came and destoryed your dorm room and I don't know what happened next. When I came, you were taking your knife and cutting yourself Ashley, this was in your lap so you blood spilled on it." I said and handed it to her.

She took the penguin and held it tightly to herself like a child. Tears were still flowing from her face. It was breaking my heart to see this.

"Ashley?...What's been bothering you? This whole time, since I've known you, something been wrong. Please...talk to me about it." I said to her.

"Why would you care?"

"Because I care about you." I said and I took both of her hands toward me, making her dropping her penguin.

"Well don't." She said which hurt me. "Don't care about what happens to me because...I'll be gone sooner than you think Zero."

"Suicide isn't that answer for you Ashley!" I shouted at her.

"I meant that I would be going back home soon." I said. "It's almost the big break and I wanted to go home for it." She said.

"Oh right...Well...I'll still care about you, I don't care that your on the other side of the planet." I said.

"...I know...thats what friends do Zero. They care about each other." Ashley said.

Friends?...That's what we just are...just friends?

"I love you!" I said.

Her head snaps towards me and her eyes were wide as saucers. "WHAT!" She shouted.

"You heard me...I love you. I care about you...even more than Yuki. She's like a sister to me but you...you're so much more important. I never thought I would admit it...but I do. I love you Ashley Haycraft and that could never change." I said and I pulled her to me. Her head was on my chest.

Ashley pulled away from me and got out of bed. She ripped the I.V that was in her arm and tossed it to the ground.

"Don't...fucking lie to me!" She said. "I'm tried of your lies Zero! Don't play with me or my feelings!" She cried out.

I stood up and tried to approach her. "Ashley...I wouldn't lie to you." I said.

She didn't move. I took his chance and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her. "Please believe me. You're the only one I will ever love." I said. "I want to prove it to you."

"H-how?" She stuttered a bit.

I kissed her on the top of her head and then I scooped her in my arms. I gently laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. "I want to...give you my virginity." I said.

"WHAT!" She shouted in surprise. "I haven't had sex and I'm not sure i-if I should." She said. "You're acting really weird Zero. Weirder than normal."

"I guess I am." I admitted. "But this is how I want it. I love you so much." I said and kissed her lips.

"I'm not ready for this Zero!" She said getting nervous.

I stopped kissing her and looked at her and cupped her cheek again which Ashley started to whimper in response. "I'm...sorry...I didn't realize that." I said and got off her and let go of her face.

"I'm sorry..." She said, sitting up and looking down at her lap.

"I'll give you some time to yourself to think but like I said earlier, I'm going to keep an eye on you...just get some sleep." I said being cold again and I walked out of that room.

* * *

Okay I know that was in bad taste but I think it kinda needed to happen. I'm sorry if you were expecting a lemon but not right now but in the future I hope.

Please Review ^^


	15. Ch 14: I'm Leaving

Hi and this is chapter 14 of Welcome to my world.

Okay I know my last chapter went a bit off course at the last part of the chapter and I apologize for that. I know most you probable hate me. It was unlike Zero but I felt like I had to put that in...again my bad.

But for those of you who liked it, I'm happy. ^_^

Warning: Lemon scene

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 14

The clock was ticking away...each second felt more like a minute and every minute felt like an our.

But I knew better...

When I have problems sleeping, usually I would listen to music. The calm relation of a music box reminds me of a happier time and I feel at ease...

But not tonight...there was no music. No sweet little chimes that would take me back to the days of when a scratch on a knee was a big problem or when playing tag with your friends was the highlight of your day.

Just the ticking of a clock that was on the wall.

I was looking up at the ceiling, arms out and my legs together. I was currently laying on top of the white bed sheet that would have served at a blanket if I was under it.

I was still in uniform...somewhat. My black was in a bin, along with my black boots and heart-string. My white blouse was still on but had some dried blood on it.

My blood.

I took my arm and placed it over my eyes before realizing which arm it was. I gasped quietly as I saw the bandages wrapped around my arm. Reminding me of what I apparently done.

How could I be so stupid as to do this?

It doesn't hurt as it probably should. I was probably given some medicine for it.

I groaned at frustration and turned to my right.

There was a calendar on the wall. I looked at the month...

It was August 27 now since it was half past midnight.

"Only a few more days." I said to myself in a whisper. "A few more..."

I would get up and see to what my dorm room has become.

But...the vampires were probably still out...along with Zero.

* * *

"Um no. Not happening!"

"We kinda don't have a choice, being that your room is...destroyed." The headmaster sweat-dropped.

"But with him? Why can't I just be in Yuki's dorm? I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I said.

You see, I was at the headmaster's office and he had just told me something...awkward. It was early in the morning and since I didn't get any sleep, I was tired.

"Yuki has a roommate, Yori, and Zero has room, not to mention that he's gonna be looking out for you." Headmaster Cross said. "And also, you don't have your knife right? I'm going to do the same thing as what I did you Yuki and give you this." He said and he pulled out a bracelet with a charm on it that has the same design on Zero's neck. "This will allow you to suppress Zero if he tries anything like feeding off of you."

Or attempt rape?

"Oh...well thank you Headmaster." I said and accepted to bracelet.

"Ashley..."

"I'm okay headmaster. Really." I said knowing what he was gong to say. "What happened...happened but I'm okay now." I said smiling some. "Oh and as for your earlier question, no, I don't...Zero...took it away from me."

"Oh well you can go now Ashley, maybe you can go find some of your belongings that are intact."

"Yes sir...Oh wait, I was wondering...since it's almost a holiday break, I was wondering if...I could go back home to America. It's been a few months since I saw my friends and family, I'm sure my mom's worried about me." I said.

He looked up at me and relaxed some in his seat. "You can go home Ashley if that is what you want, but you will be back right?"

"...Yes sir. I am a student here. It's almost my birthday in a few days as well and-"

"Birthday?" He jumped out of his seat in excitement. "Oh and how old will you be?"

"16 on September first."

"Oh I see, you're younger that Yuki and Zero but you are growing up. I'm sure your parents are so proud of you."

I didn't say anything for a minute. "Yeah...I'm sure they are. Excuse me sir." I said and turned and left his office.

As I closed the door, I felt Zero's presence from behind me.

"You're leaving?" He asked without me turning around.

"Only for a little bit, I'm going home." I stated. I closed my eyes and started to turn to my right, the way out of here.

I couldn't bare to see him. I was...and I can't believe I'm admitting this but...I was embarrassed.

"To...America right?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm going with you."

I snapped my eyes wide open and turned around really quickly.

"No...your not." I said sounding angry.

"Yes..I am." He said calmly.

"No you can't, I can't have a boy over. And besides I need a freaking break from...you!" I said.

"I doesn't matter, I'm still your guardian and I lo-"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THOSE WORDS!" I snapped. "You can't...ever say those words to me."

Zero went closer to me. "And why not? I do."

"No you don't! Don't lie. And besides, we're nothing. We not dating, we barely even friends. So stop saying that you love me. You were crazy that night I hope you know that."

"Crazy?" He questioned highly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like how?"

"What you said! God you must seriously enjoy getting under my skin." I said yelling at him in his face.

"...You're cute when you yell." Zero said, smirking.

I just looked at him like if he was crazy. "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU ON? CRACK?" I asked totally not believing this.

"What? No! I just...ugh, what's wrong with you?" He asked me.

"I'm fine." I said. "It's you whose acting weird. You think you can just come home with me? Yeah right."

Zero grabbed my wrist, the one that was bandage and pulled up the sleeve, revealing the wrappings of my mistake. "And what about this?"

"What about it?"

"How are you gonna explain this to your family?" Zero asked.

"I'll tell them I had an accident, lay off." I said, pulling back and walking away.

* * *

A few days has passed tomorrow was the day.

The day in which I will be 16 years old and the day I headed home to West Virginia.

Where the mountains are high, the people are backwards and red neck and the only thing that's entertaining was hunting or four wheeling.

I hate it there so much.

Don't get me wrong, I have friends good memories.

But I just hate it because there nothing down tere that I can do.

I ABSOLUTLY don't hunt! I'm an animal lover not killer.

But this was where I was going and at least I'll see my mom again.

My things (what's left of them) were packed and I was to be at the airport tomorrow morning.

However, I was sleeping in Zero's room. I was on an futon.

Zero, at this time, was on guardian duties with Yuki.

I haven't seen anyone from the night class lately.

I guess I should count my blessings but I kinda wanted to say good bye to Kaname.

He was nice to me after all.

Zero suddenly opened the door and came in. He flopped on his bed, exhausted I suppose.

"Zero?" I asked and looked up at the bed that was next to me.

"What?" He snaps at me.

"...Are you...mad at me?" I asked. Its understandable, I mean, I'm rejecting him aren't I? He's says he loves me but...we're in high school! Love doesn't last in high school.

But who am I to say that?

"...No, I'm not." He said suddenly but stayed really quiet afterwards.

I can see his vampire aura around him getting darker. Something must be upsetting him.

I wonder if I should tried to help...or would me trying to help make it worse?...Oh well... here goes nothing.

"If something is wrong, you know you can tell me right? And if I'm the cause of it, I wanna apologize." I asked getting up on my knees know and I go over to his bedside.

"Just shut up."

I froze, gasping a little. Where...did that come from?

"I'm...sorry Zero." I said looking down at the floor.

Another awkward silence fell between us before I started to crawl back onto my futon.

"Ashley," Zero spoke, making me turning to him.

"Yes?"

"...Don't go..." He ordered but it sounded more like a plead.

"But...you don't need me and besides, I'm tired." I said laying back down and facing the wall, rather than Zero.

The sudden movement of the mattress let's me know that Zero is moving around. The footsteps that I sudden hear come closer to me.

I looked up, seeing the sliver haired vampire hunter above me. His face looked hurt but softer then usual.

He kneels down and actually lifted me up.

"Zero...what are you-" I asked but was cut off by his lips touching mine.

My mind goes hazy...I close my eyes slowly and wrap my arms around his neck. Luckily for him, I wasn't wearing the bracelet that Headmaster Cross gave me.

Zero lays me down on his bed gently, still kissing me. Going from my lips, to my neck.

"Ahh~"

"Shh be quiet."

This was feeling so...good. I tried to keep it in...but wait?...What was this?

"What you...doing?" I asked trying not to moan.

"I said be quiet..." Zero said as he slide his hand up my shirt and started to massage my left breast.

My eyes widen and my breathing hitched.

My heart was racing loudly that I though it would exploded through my chest.

Zero somehow gets my shirt off.

He had thrown his shirt off and pants a few minutes ago and now he was sliding off my night pants and underwear at the same time.

Wait...was this...?

"Zero..." I said with my eyes half open from the high of this.

"This may hurt but you'll feel nothing but pleasure afterwards." He said. "I'm going in okay."

"Going in wh-" My eyes widen hugely as I felt...THAT!

"Ahhhhh! ZERO WHAT ARE YOU-" I was about to asked but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"I told you before to be quiet." Zero snapped at me, scaring me.

I think I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry...but...this is your going away present from me...please...accept it." He said leaning into my ear now. "How does it feel?" He asked.

"Um...I don't know...kinda good I guess...but it does hurt..." I said in a whisper.

"I'm going move around some." He said and he started to thrust in me slowly.

I tilted my head back in pleasure. That was feeling good but what if he went...

"Faster...please go faster...and harder." I moaned out.

"Okay." Zero said and started to go faster.

Oh my...I can see why some people enjoy this some much...this...sex...is blowing my mind.

"Ahh Zero I think I'm a..."

I started to feel wet.

"Ashley." Zero said and I think he...came.

He fell right beside me...panting like I was. I feel...so weird and dirty. I look over and see Zero.

"Ze-Zero?" I said and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer and kisses my forehead.

"I love you...please don't go."

I closed my eyes and started to allow the darkness to take me. "I'm sorry...but I'll be back." I told him.

The last words that I hear him were, "Happy Birthday Ashley...I love you."

* * *

A month later...

I was back in West Virginia.

The grassy hills were covered in fallen leaves, meaning autumn was coming.

My birthday was a month ago today. Today being October first.

I just starred at a tree as a few leaves were falling off the tree in my neighbors yard.

It was dark outside, it being six twenty-five am.

I was at the bus stop, with my older brother Jerry.

If you're wondering why I'm not back in Japan with Zero and Yuki...well...

"Ashley, bus is here." Jerry said, snapping me out of my thoughts and the yellow bus with the number '113' on it, stopping in front of us.

"Right, sorry." I said and got on as the doors opened for us.

I sat in the front, on the one person side.

I placed my head phones in, playing my ipod on the song,'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

There were a few things that I know of.

One: That I had fallen in love with Zero Kiryuu

Two: That he had taken away my virginity and that I was now a 'woman'

and Three: That I was 16 years old and one month pregnant with his child.

* * *

Okay well I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry about the late update, I was busy lately with school starting and stuff.

Please Review ^^


	16. Ch 15: In West Virgina

Hi guys and this is chapter 15.

Okay I know I posted a chapter not too long ago but here's another one. Oh this chapter, it takes place in West Virginia, where Ashley is from and you'll meet some more OCs of mine.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 15

"Ashley wake up."

I snapped my eyes open, seeing that I was in the lunch room. It's breakfast time...classes hasn't even started yet and I was already tired.

"You okay?" My best friend, Kendall asked.

She hasn't changed at all since my trip to Japan. Still long, brown hair and still short in height and tanned.

"I'm tired." I say so bluntly. I wasn't such a morning person and I didn't feel well either.

"Well okay I was just wondering," She said. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

My stomach churned the moment she said that. Stupid morning sickness.

"I tired but food here sucks." I said and laid my head back down.

I hear a binder slammed right next to my head, loudly, making me snap my head up.

"Good Morning!" My nerdy friend, Andy said.

"Fuck you." I said, rubbing my head from the on coming headache hat he caused.

Andy backed off some but he sat down. "What's wrong with you?"

I turned my head and glared at him. "I don't feel well geesh."

"You PMSing?"

Slap.

I blinked and I saw that it was my friend, Ashli Whitehair who had slapped his head. "You NEVER ask a girl if she's on her period, that's personal." She said.

Ashli was like my big sister even though we havethe same name. She's a senior now and we talk about everything...

Well...almost everything.

You see, no one knows my little secret. Hell, I only found out last night after I snuck a pregnancy test in while my mom and brother were out and John and grandma were at work.

"Thank you Ashli." I said as nicely as I could since I wasn't feeling so well.

"You welcome...are you okay?" She asks.

"No...I have a headache because of Nerdy."

"Hey, I said I was sorry."

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Me and Kendall said at the same time.

The first bell rang, signalling us to first block.

I took my purse and went to my locker.

I guess I should be lucky, my locker is right by the cafeteria so I didn't have to walk too far.

I put in my combination and opened it with ease. Another thing, I have my own locker. It's pretty bare but I like having my own. I take my Algebra 2 books and closed my locker, going to my first block.

* * *

My day went pretty slowly. After algebra 2, I go to Spanish and then lunch.

Today was chicken nuggets day. Yum.

I was so hungry. I actually ate my food under five minutes and I was still hungry.

Damn meager school meals.

I moved my purse over some and a case fell out.

It had the insignia that's on the Cross Academy arm bands and uniform that's at my house still...but why was this in my purse?

I picked it up and opened it.

"Blood tablets?" I asked myself and then...I see Zero's face again. Remembering him...it hurts. I'm suppose to be there...in Japan...with him...and Yuki.

I started crying...I missed Zero so much.

"Ashley?"

I turned and saw my friend Freddie with his lunch tray in his hands. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. He has brown hair but he shaved it but growing back. He's really quiet but really sweet. He also a great artist as well.

"N-nothing...it's nothing." I said and wiped my tears and got up and threw away my tray since it was just a paper plate.

"Oh well...okay." He said and sat in the chair next to me.

I went back to my seat and laid my head down.

He left after he ate, I didn't know where he went but at this moment...I couldn't care less.

My stomach started to feel bad again. Throw up bad.

I tired not to think about it...

...But I failed.

I got up and started to run to the nearest bathroom. Actually running pass a few of my friends.

When I did make it to the bathroom I made it in record time. Just making it to the toilet.

This sucks, I can't keep anything down.

"Ashley?" I hear someone say. "Ashley are you in here?" I know that voice...

This is the worst time ever for someone to be looking for me.

"You looking for Haycraft?" I heard another girl say, I didn't recognize this voice.

"Is she in here?" That voice, it's Hunter's.

"Yeah, she in that stall." The other girl must have pointed out. "Is she like sick or something? She's throwing up."

My eyes widen and I started to shake.

"I don't know..." Hunter said and I heard a knock on the stall door. "Ashley it's me Hunter. Are you okay?"

I got up and flushed the toilet. I opened the door and I feel tears running down my face.

Hunter has short black hair with red at the top. She was really skinny and wears gothic clothes.

"Ash..."

I didn't say anything, I just went over to the sink and started to wash my mouth out. Then my face.

"Oh god, now this bathroom smells even worse because of the throw up. Thanks a lot Ashley." I heard a voice say. I turned my head and saw Casey.

My eyes widen in horror.

She was about nine months pregnant. Her stomach was out there. I would...look like her!

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

I started to back away some, against the wall.

"Hey Ashley, what's wrong?" Hunter asked me.

I turned to the door and ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

I skipped my last two classes. Hiding in the bathroom stalls.

I would call my mom but she was at work. So I just hide. I was in a different bathroom this time.

The one closest to the band room.

Another thing I had to do, was quit the band.

I couldn't march, I felt to sick. But I made up an excuse why I couldn't be in the band anymore. I couldn't say anything about my pregnancy.

Not yet.

The day went on so slowly. I was riding the school bus home, like always since I don't have a licence. I just tone out from the rest of the world thanks to my ipod touch.

Jerry was at a soccer practice and wasn't on the bus.

When my stop finally did came, I got off the bus and just started walking back home.

The gravel under my feet made crunching noises as I took steps.

When I get to the bottom of my hill, I pulled out my ear buds and turned off my ipod. Just standing there for a moment as a nice, gentle breeze came. Blowing my blond hair that was pulled in a ponytail some.

The sun felt good against my skin right now, feeling its warmth reminds me that I'm human.

I'm no creature of the dark.

Not a being that depends on blood of living things for food.

Not a super-powerful being.

I'm no vampire...

...But what is my child then? Human? Half vampire?

"Ashley."

My breathing hitched some and a bigger gush of breeze came, blowing leaves toward my direction.

That voice...I turned around slowly and saw that remarkable sliver hair and those lavender eyes.

"Zero?" I asked.

He wasn't in his school uniform that I'm so used to see him in. He was in a thin, black hoodie and jeans.

The breeze was settling down and I just stared in shocked.

"What are you? How did you?" I asked trying to see which question to ask first.

"I came to get you...or at least figure out why you never came back." He said in his annoyed voice. The same type of voice that sounded like the first time I met him.

"But you came all the way here to West Virginia. I know I'm not that important to you." I said, looking down at the ground.

Okay I know what your thinking...

Oh my god! It's like a movie and there's gonna be a happy ending after all. She'll get the guy and they have their child together and have a family and whatever.

Lemme get one thing straight...

"You are...and I-"

"What did I say about that!" I shouted thinking that he was gonna say those forbidden words.

Zero came closer to me. "You're being stupid you know that right?" Zero said.

I shung my shoulder over my shoulder and started up my gravel hill.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Home, wanna come?" I asked and looked back at him. I turned completely around and started walking backwards up my hill and I smiled...no more like...giggling. "Well come on! Or I'm leave ya behind," I shouted now.

I was actually happy to have him here. I'd miss him.

* * *

"This is where you live?" Zero asked as he stopped at the bottom of my driveway.

"Yeah, why? Nothing like you ever saw? Oh don't worry, it actually looks better inside than out." I said and walked up my driveway.

Gypsy, my Labrador mix with rottweiler come from my yard and barking. Usually a sign of greeting but her bark was towards Zero.

"That your dog?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, that's Gypsy!" I said and whistled to her. She comes down the hill and comes up to me, jumping up.

"Hey girl." I said happily as she started to lick me happily. I pushed her off because She was getting close to my stomach with her nails and I couldn't get hurt there.

She doesn't mind though, she thinks I'm playing a game with her.

Zero gets closer to me and Gypsy started to bark.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

That right, I almost forgot, animals are more sensitive to natural so she must be able to notice that Zero isn't...human anymore.

"My house is just up there, come on." I said and started for the steep drive way.

Zero followed behind with Gypsy on his tail.

* * *

I opened the door and walked in with Zero.

It was dark because we hardly come down here. There's a living room but we only use it for like Christmas to put the tree down and when we have a guest, they would sleep on the couch.

The laundry room's close by and the bathroom everyone, expect my grandma, uses for showers. There also a garage but that's where my step dad hangs out.

There's the upstairs where we all hang out at.

"It's up here." I said to Zero and started to go up the steep, 13 steps to get up stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Zero asked sounding annoyed.

I looked back at him half way up the stairs. "Well I'm giving you a tour...somewhat." I said and continued up them.

The kitchen was kinda small and you would have to turn a corner to get to the stove, cabins and other kitchen things. to the right of the stairs was the old dine, which is now currently-

"That's Jerry's room." I said pointing to his room. Since he doesn't have a door to his room, he spends a lot of time in the bathroom.

"Jerry?" Zero asked.

"Oh right, he's my older brother, I think you'll meet him soon enough." I said and rounded the hall and headed to my bedroom.

My room has lavender walls and a queen size bed that has a white back board. I have a white book shelf that was fill with books: Twilight, the Evermore series, the newly addition was the Kelly Armstrong books, a jewelry box, DVDs, and other things. My dresser was brown. My TV was on top of the dresser in front of my bed. I have a computer desk and my laptop is on it but I usually get on my bed when I get on it nowadays.

"Nice room."

I was caught off guard and that scared me. "Geesh Zero give me a minute while my heart rate goes down." I said.

"You should always have you guard up Ashley," Zero said flatly.

"That's show how much you care about me." I said crossing my arms and pouting a bit, just messing with him.

"Hn?"

"Oh hey that reminds me, where are you staying at Zero? A hotel?" I asked.

"I'm staying at a cheap motel, unless I can stay here."

"Whoa Zero freeze frame," I said halting his words. "I'm not sure how my mom would feel if a guy from Japan randomly showing up here unannounced...wouldn't that be...odd?"

"I guess."

"And How long would you be staying anyway? What about Yuki and Headmaster Cross?" I asked.

"They know I'm here, and I came to see what was up." Zero said and ran his hand through his silver hair.

I just looked at Zero. I don't know why but I started to tear up some.

"I'm glad to see you again Zero." I said and wiped a tear.

"Hey why are you crying?"

"I can't help it okay?" I said knowing that this must be the pregnancy.

He doesn't say anything else, but did something that surprised even me. He wrapped his arms around me...hugging me!

"Zero...there's something i have to tell you." I said wanting the burden off my chest.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm...pregnant...and it's yours." I said with my head hung low.

Since we were still in the hallway, just outside my room, I wasn't paying any attention when the door opened up down stairs and a guy walked up.

The sound of a gun getting set got my attention.

It was something I was not expecting at all.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to let her go...Vampire."

My eyes widen as I saw who it was.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" Zero asked.

The teen was about 5'11 and has brown mixed with blonde hair because that was his natural hair color was before her tried dying it. He was somewhat muscled but not much, like a big guy.

He held a pistol in his hand, pointing at Zero. But I knew who it was.

"Zero...that's my older brother, Jerry." I spoke with fear because he had heard my confession.

* * *

Okay so there ya go! I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	17. Ch 16: At Herbert Hoover High School

Hi everyone, and welcome to another chapter of Welcome to my World. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review afterwards. I have a poll for my reader here.

Also, I'm sorry for the long update.

I don't own Vampire Knight, only OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 16

Zero and Jerry looked at each other with hate in there eyes.

"Move stupid, or do you want to be shot." Jerry spat at me. "Because I wouldn't have a problem with it."

"Jerry you're a jerk, leave us alone." I shouted at him, still in fornt of Zero.

"Kids!" I hear my mom's voice. "What's going on up there?" She asks and I can hear footsteps comingup the stairs.

"Mom, Jerry has a gun in his hand and threatened to shoot me and Zero." I say.

She gets to the to of the stairs and puts the bags on the table in the kitchen.

"Jerry but the gun away, you don't know how to use it." She says and takes it from him.

She looks up and sees me and Zero. "Ashley whose this?" She asks.

"I'm Zero Kiryu ma'am." He says.

"He's a friend from Japan mom," I say.

"Well why is he here?" Mom asks again.

"Well...um..." I was lost at words.

"I came to see if she was returning to Cross Academy since the school year had already started." Zero says.

I knew mom wasn't an idiot...but something usual happened.

"He can sleep downstairs on the couch," Mom says and goes into the kitchen. "Unless he has somewhere to stay." She shouted some from the kitchen.

"Nope, nowhere." I said, feeling relieved. Jerry just glares at Zero and me before walking into his room, which used to be the old dine, so there's no door to his room.

"That was close." I sighed in relief and laid down on my bed.

"What was close?" Zero asks and he sits down from where I was laying down.

"I was worried that I was going to get yelled at, which might actually happen when my grandma gets home." I said looking at the celing in my room.

"Is she that bad?" Zero asks.

I busted out laughing. Holding my gut as I did. "Is she that bad?...Tell me Zero, do vampires suck blood?" I asked.

"..."

"Exactly...she's that bad, perhaps even worse." I said sitting up before I started to fall off my full size bed.

"I see...so does your mom, or anyone else know about-"

"No so please keep it quiet." I cut him off before he got to finished his sentence.

I sat up and he reaches to me, placing his hand on my stomach. "You know you'll have to them her...and everyone else." He says.

I take my hands and gentle grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand away from my stomach. "I know Zero." I say sounding sad. I pulled his hand to my face, kinda nuzzling in it as a tear ran down my face. "I...know." I said again and really started to cry.

Zero takes his hand and cups my cheek and wiped away a few tears. "It'll be okay Ashley." He says and brings me closer to him, into his lap. "I love you." He says in my ear.

_'I love you too...'_ I mouthed the words, finding it hard to become vocal about it.

Thank god it's Friday but this was gonna be a long weekend.

* * *

"Whose this?" My grandma asks with her over bite out and was very close to Zero.

"My name is Zero Kiryu." Zero says sounding more polite than she was.

"Grandma, he's my friend from Japan." I said.

We were in the kitchen, grandma had just gotten home from work (As the grim reaper).

She turns her head in a snooty way and wobbles to my mom. She wasn't fat, she just can't walk well due to the knees not working right and having to have surgery in both of them.

"How dare you let that boy stay here." She says to my mom from the hall which is stupid because we can hear her.

"Oh he's not hurting anyone." Mom says defending me.

"He's a boy Trish, you outta know better." She says again.

I looked over at Zero in shame. My grandma was a bitch.

"We can hear you!" I shouted and than I hear a door shut, meaning that she must have went in my mother's room.

"Told you she was that bad." I said. I stand up and started to take my plate since we had just eaten.

"I can do that." He offers.

"No...it's okay, you're a guest here. I don't mind." I said and took his plate as well and started to wash them. Zero stands by me, watching me for what seemed to be like an hour but it hasn't even been a minute.

* * *

The weekend came and went. Now it was Monday morning. I was getting ready for school. I was wearing jeans, my new purple zip-up hoodie from American Eagle, my Shane Dawson 'Epic' tee from Hot Topic and my white converse shoes.

I have everything ready I suppose. My new purple bag that has my health folder in it and my wallet, ipod touch, cellphone. That's all I really need till I get to school.

As Jerry was just now getting up and the bus was going to be there in about five minutes, I went downstairs and I see Zero's peaceful face as he slept.

He has been sleeping on that couch and he must stay up all night due to the fact that my step dad always goes into the garage after he comes home from work.

I go over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night...Zero." I said quietly and headed out the door.

* * *

I was eating some breakfast at school. Freddie and Kendall were there already like always. I sat beside Kendall like usual but she was mad.

"That bitch is dead." She says angrily which is so not her.

"What bitch?" I asked.

"Hayley Blackwell." She says and started to text on her phone. "She keeps on bullying me and she says she wants to fight me, well I'm going to let her throw the first punch." Kendall says.

I already knew the reason why too, at Hoover, whoever throws the first punch gets less suspendion time.

"Well just forget about it for right now." I says.

"Yeah, I know how you're feeling." Freddie says. "Matt's been on my case." He says.

Matt, being his cousin's ex-boyfriend and since she dumped him, he's been stalking her and wants Freddie dies for whatever reason.

Normally I would say, 'Let me handle Matt' because I could actually best him in a fight, but I can't fight anymore.

So I just say something like, 'I would help in anyway I could.'

Soon enough my friend, Cody Baird was there.

"Hello." He says and Kendall rolls her eyes. She doesn't like Cody since he always come up behind her and scares her. Like she doesn't have enough problems. He does the exactly same thing to me, but I don't jump in the air like she does and he always wonders why not.

"So what's new?" He asks.

_'Oh no...not morning sickness...' _I thought bitterly to myself and tried to hold it in.

"Nothing much Cody..." Kendall says and our other friends started to show up.

"You guys wouldn't believe the weekend I had." Our friend, Seth said. Seth was gay but I didn't care, he was cool and funny.

He started to explained how he and Hunter got high on Saturday and I just started to tune out. I laid my head down and tried to ride out this sickness.

To be honest, I wanted to blurt it out. To go 'Hey world I'm pregnant!' But like hell I was going to do that!

Soon enough, the bell rang and everyone headed for their lockers and then for first block.

* * *

I was having a hard time about staying awake. Like throughout classes, I was only semi-conscious. Lucky for me, I was able to have my eyes awake so I appeared awake.

Second block was just...unusual.

I was sitting in my seat in Spanish class, close to the door and as my teacher was going over the words, we hear a crashing sound. Everyone looks to the right of the room and there was a pounding sound and then someone started to scream for help.

That's when my jaw drops.

I had remembered what class that was. It was Kendall's second block and that girl who was giving her problems was also in that class.

I guess Kendall wasn't just all talk after all.

Soon enough, there was no noise what so ever.

I was in shock. I didn't even move. It wasn't until Derek, the guy who sits in front of me, says something and snaps me out of it.

"Hey you okay Ashley?" He asks.

"Heh?" The noise escapes me as I turned forward. "It's just...I think what happened over there." I said.

"What?" He asks.

The bell rings and class was dismissed for lunch and I literally ran down the stairs and into the lunch room where my friends were all gathered around the table.

They were all talking about that fight. Who had won, who'd lost, what had happened, who was there to actually see it.

I would have to ask Kendall when I got home or when I had time to text her.

My friends go off in the make-out corner and I'm kinda left to myself like usual. However, something weird happened.

Lisa, a Korean classmate of mine, walks up to me. She's a prep so whatever she wanted, she was gonna get.

"Hey Ashley, can you do me a favor?" She asks acting all nice to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well there a guy here who I wanna flirt with but he's Japanese and I can't understand him, could you be my translator for me?" She asks.

"He's here at the school?" I asked.

"Yeah, please do this or me." She begs.

She, and everyone else at my school, knows I went to Japan so I guess it made sense to come to me for translation.

"Fine, take me to him." I says and she actually drags me to the commons area, where there was a bunch of girls.

She takes me through the crowd of people and tells every girl to back off.

When I saw the guy, I laughed...hard.

It was Zero!

"Quit laughing and translate," She orders.

"Fine fine," I said and started talking to Zero in Japanese. "Anata wa watashi no kōkō de koko iru nda ne e Zero?" I asked. (Translation: Hey Zero, what are you doing here at my high school?).

He gives me a questionally look and I nudged to Lisa who was twirling her thin brown hair.

"Anata no okāsan wa anata o pikkuappu shite koko ni ari, kanojo wa watashi ga kanojo to issho ni kite... Kanojo wa dare shitaidesu ka?" Zero asks looking at the girl. (Translation: Your mom is here to pick you up and she wanted me to come with her...who is she?)

"Ōku no on'na-tachi no hitotsu ga koko ni gakkō de, kanojo wa anata to uwaki shitai to kangaete imasu." I laughed some. (Translation: One of the many sluts here at school, she wants to flirt with you.)

Zero looks over at Lisa and wraps a arm around me which took me by surprise. "Not interested." He says to her in English and we walked away.

Her jaw dropped to the ground.

I laughed and then I remembered that thing I wanted to do.

"Hey Zero...can you come wih me for a few minutes, I wanna do something."

"Um...sure okay I guess." He says and I take his hand and I take him down the hall, in the make-out corner, where my friends were.

* * *

When we get there...

"Hi guys." I say with a smile.

They look over. "Whose this?" Kenny asks. He was a scar across his head from when he had head surgery as a kid.

"This is Zero Kiryu." I said.

"He's Japanese right?" Samara asks.

"Yeppers, and he's been staying with me through the weekend." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." He says and kinda looks the other way, to me.

"He's hot." Hayley (different one from the fight) says.

"Thanks Hayley...but there something I need to tell you all and it's very important." I said.

Ashli Whitehair look up from her boyfriend's lap. "What is it Ash?" She asks.

"Okay but you can't freak." I said and Zero pulls me closer to him.

"Are you really going to tell them?" He asked me in Japanese.

"Hai." I said to him and looked everyone in the eye. "Everyone...Zero is my boyfriend." I said. "And he's the father...of my baby." I said.

"...WHAT!" They said at the same time.

"I'm pregnant everyone." I said plainly.

Ashli stands up from Aaron's lap and walks over to me but reaches for Zero and grabs his shirt collar.

"You better NOT leave her you understand me." She threaten.

Overly...Protective...Sisterly figure, that what she is to me.

"I wouldn't leave her." Zero says unfazed her her actions.

"Ashli, please put him down." I begged her and she lets go.

Zero takes my hand. "Come on, your mom is waiting." He says and we walked hand and hand to the school office where my mom was waiting for me.

* * *

Thanks for reading. ^_^

So what do you want the baby to be?

Boy?

Girl?

Twins of each?

And what kind of names would you rather have?

American or Japanese?

Please Review ^^


	18. Ch 17: Tears

Hello and please enjoy this chapter of 'Welcome to my World.'

I'm am VERY pleased with all the reviews I got from the last chapter.

I give you all hugs! *hugs everyone whose reading* ^_^

Oh and on the poll for what Ashley should have, most of you guys want Ashley to have twins.

But aside from that,

1: Girl

1: Boy

Surprisingly they you guys want them to have Japanese names.

Well the poll is still up and people can still vote.

If Ashley should have either a boy or a girl, or even twins.

And if the children should have Japanese first names or English. You can even suggest names to me.

Oh and quick side note.

To Azura Soul Reaper...Lol lol lol. That was a funny review about her grandma.

_Ashley's nightmare_

**_Ashley's note_**

I don't own Vampire Knight

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 17

"So mom, why are you picking me up early?" I asked as I was getting into my mom's '98 white explorer.

"Well, it's a surprise for you." My mom says getting into the driver's seat. Normally, I would have shot-gun, but since Zero was here as well, I didn't want him to feel...awkward back there. So I'm sitting next to him.

"This isn't like the time that you said that and it turned into the worst day ever...like last time?" I asked.

"Hey that clown had it coming to him." My mom says and pulls out of the parking spot of the school parking lot.

Zero raised his eye brow. "Clown?"

"Oh you see, one time the fair was in town and mom decides that she would surprise Jerry and me by taking us, after an hour we get there, they had to close it down because-"

"Ashley, I thought I told you to never bring up that story." Mom says driving down the road.

"Oh right sorry." I say and look over at Zero, secretly telling him,'I'll tell you later.'

"We're getting a new cat?" I asked as mom pulled into the animal shelter.

"Yeah, I thought since Ki-Ki died, you would want a new one." Mom says.

"I'm...not so sure." I say, not wanting to replace my first cat.

"I think you should Ashley." Zero says.

That...threw me off. I wasn't expecting Zero to say that.

"But Zero...maybe...I guess I'll have to look around." I said.

"Great, come on, and let's get a boy kitten this time." Mom says happily and we walk into the shelter.

* * *

"Meow!" The little kittens were saying all around me.

All these adorable little kittens were around me and for some reason, I was feeling dizzy. Like room spinning dizzy.

I remember doing some research about pregnancy and it advises women to not clean out the litter box because of something called toxoplasma or something like that and it can get to the baby and possibly make me miscarry.

"Ashley are you okay?" Zero asks me.

At least he notices me, mom's too busy going crazy over kittens. I couldn't blame them, I love animals as much as the next person but...I have my own baby to protect.

"I'll be fine, I just...gotta get out of here." I said and took Zero's hand and we went to the explorer to clean my head.

* * *

"So, what's wrong?" Zero asks me in the back seat.

"...I read online and it even says it on the health channel that it's dangerous for pregnant women to be near cat crap and I was getting kinda dizzy." I said.

"Oh I see...so when are you going to tell your mom about the pregnancy?" Zero asks.

I take a breath in and looked away from Zero. "When I'm in Japan..."

"Why not tell her now?" Zero asks.

"Because...because..." I found it hard to say the words.

Truth is, my mom THREATEN to kill me if I even had sex and my mom wasn't the type of woman you would want to fuck with.

"I just can't." I said and started to tear up. "Please don't tell her Zero." I said and he puts his hand on my back, rubbing it a little and pulling me closer to him.

"It's not your fault." Zero says. "This is mine," He says and lightly touches my stomach. "I promise, I will take care of you and our child." Zero whispers in my ear.

"Ashley." I hear my mother say and she opened the door. "What's wrong?" She asks me.

"I miss Ki-Ki." I said and got off Zero. "I...don't want another cat right now mom."

"Well...I already picked one out," She says and brings out a tiny black and white kitten from behind. "I'm gonna call him Punky." She says in her little kitty voice.

"Meow."

He was cute I'll admit, but this...she's just ignored me.

Oh well, I have Zero and that's all I need.

I lean against him and was feeling kinda sleepy so I decided a few mintue nap wouldn't hurt me.

* * *

"Ashley, wake up, you're home."

I hear Zero's voice and I opened my eyes some. He was looking down at me. Was I in is lap or something?

"Zero?...What time is it?" I asked and sat up some.

"It's about three, you've been asleep for about four hours." He says.

"Oh man I was tired." I yawned and stretched myself awake.

"I bet you are," Zero says and he gets out of the explorer and he lifts me out of my seat and actually started to carry me.

"Zero, you can put me down, I'm not made of glass." I said and he puts me on the sidewalk.

"Only trying to help." He says and walks in my house with me behind him.

* * *

"Why the hell did you bring another cat into this house?" I hear my evil grandma complain from the kitchen. I was in my bedroom, with Zero and we listened to them bitch back and forth.

"First it's that boy and now this damn cat and blah blah blah," I started to tune out and getting highly annoyed as hell.

I look over at Zero and I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve to hear the devil.

"Zero...don't listen to her..." I said and hug him. "She's just a crazy old woman."

"I'm fine with that, it's you whom I'm considered about." He says.

I let go of my hug.

"Hey I'm used to it...Hey it's getting late, and...I'm kinda tried." I said while yawning a bit.

"Okay, I understand," He says and gives me a kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Ashley." He says and walks out of my room.

* * *

_I suddenly found myself and huge amount of pain, my stomach was huge and I fell to my knees and a puddle of water. _

_My water had just broke. _

_"Help! Zero!...Anyone please." I begged and all I heard was a familiar laugh that sent shivers down my spine. _

_"You disappoint me Louie-Bell." I heard my father's voice and he approaches me from a shadow with a butcher knight in his hand. _

_"Wh-what are you doING" I said the part loudly as another contraction came upon me. _

_"I'm going to make a profit with that kid your carrying, I'll sell it and buy some crack with it." My dad says with a crazy look on his face. _

_"No dad, stop it!" He says and holds me down with one hand, covering my mouth and I tried to escape from him. _

_"Hold still for daddy." He says evilly and I see him bringing the butcher knife down on my stomach. _

_"NNNNOOOOO!" I shouted._

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat, panting heavily.

It was just...a nightmare...

I sit up and take my hands to my stomach. It's still flat thank goodness.

I look around in my dark room and I was feeling...

Scared?

Nervous?

Anxiety perhaps?

Well...whatever it is, all I know is that I want Zero with me.

I get out of bed and headed downstairs, being quiet so that no one wakes up.

I see him laying on the couch, covered in a think blanket.

"Zero...Zero wake up." I said as I knelt down on my keed and began to gently shake him. As I did it though, I realized that my hands were actually shaking on their own.

"Wha...oh Ashley, what's wrong?" He asks and sits up quickly.

"I...had a nightmare...and...can you sleep with me?" I asked kinda quickly.

"Sleep with you?" Zero repeats. "Must have been a bad nightmare."

I nodded. "Please? I-it would make me feel...safer." I said.

"Okay...for you." Zero says and gets up and helps me up as well since I was on my knees.

We walk up to my bedroom and he gets in my bed first, sleeping on the right side, closer to the wall and I had the left. I turn off the lights and went back to bed, Zero and I were just staring at each other for a long time, before I spoke.

"I wanna leave."

"...Excuse me?"

"Here, I can't stand it anymore. I get yelled at, you get yelled at, I just can't take it Zero." I said quietly as the moon was coming from my window that was by out heads.

"I know Ashley," he says and puts his hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear that I didn't know that had fallen from my eyes.

"Tomorrow...as at the soonest, I'll run away if I have to." I said.

"Okay, please just calm down." He says and I snuggle closer to him.

"I love you Zero."

I did it...I finally said it.

"I love you too Ashley...I'm glad you said it back." He says and kisses my forehead and started to pet my head lovingly.

"Good night Zero." I say and close my eyes and started to sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

"Trish I'm telling you, that boy is planning on living here." I heard my grandma's voice as she bitched to my mom.

I opened my eyes and Zero was wide wake already, sitting up in my bed.

"Zero?" I asked and I started to sit up.

"Morning...koi." Zero says to me.

"Koi?" I asked.

"It's a nickname, referring to 'lover'" Zero says.

"Oh...sorry my brain doesn't work before seven am." I said.

"You should have heard them last night, there were in there having sex." My grandma says and I dropped my jaw.

Forgive me, but I wanted to push her down the fucking stairs.

This is NOT how I wanted to wake up today.

Suddenly my door opens and she comes in with her work uniform on which was a white dress shirt, a black apron and black pants.

"There, you see." She points her finger at us.

Mom was right behind her.

"Ashley...explain NOW!" She says yelling at me.

"We were not having sex mom!" I said and got out of bed.

"Well you we're last night, I heard all that moaning and shit." She says.

"She had a nightmare." Zero says and gets out of bed and stands behind me.

"A nightmare...oh really?" My mom says and crosses her arms.

"Yeah...I had a nightmare and I asked Zero if he could sleep in with, NOT to have sex, but to comfort me." I said making sure I was loud enough of the dumb old lady to hear me.

"I don't believe her Trish, I'm your mother." She says pulling that card.

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth, I'm your daughter." I said, trying not to cry. This was hurting me, my mom and she wasn't believing me.

"Ma'am, we wasn't having sex last night," Zero says.

"He's only defending the whore." She says.

"Mom! Do you hear her?" I shouted.

"Okay both of you, shut up! For Christ's sake, you'll wake up the neighbors with you fighting." Mom says and she turns to me.

"Now Ashley...have you ever had sex?" She asks.

"Mom I wasn't having sex last night." I said.

"That wasn't my question Ashley Lynn." She says and looks down at me. "Did you EVER have sex?" She asks.

Oh crap...I can see my life flash before my eyes before my eyes as I slowly nodded 'yes.'

"You know what I said about that Ashley, how could you?" She asks me.

"I'm sorry." I said with a few tears falling now.

"Whore." I snapped my head up and saw my grandma smirk at me.

"Ashley is not a whore you bitch."

My breathing hitched and I slowly turned to Zero who had spoken.

"Excuse me?" She asks.

"You heard me, Ashley is NOT a whore and how dare you say anything like that, especially to your own granddaughter." He says stepping in front of me.

I couldn't believe it...for once...someone was standing up for me. No one has really done that before.

"Zero..." I say under my breath and I look at my mom who was dumbfounded.

"Okay enough, Ashley, get ready for school and mom, let's get you to work." She says and by her tone, I should count my blessings that she didn't hit me.

* * *

After 30 minutes, I was dressed and I heard the car pull out from the drive way.

I go in my closet and grab my suitcase and whatever I have in my closet that stills fit me till I get bigger from this pregnancy.

"Ashley."

"I'm going to Japan Zero, right now! It cannot wait anymore." I said as I threw things into my suitcase.

"I know...I was going to ask you how we were going to get to the airport."

* * *

I get my stuff ready and Zero has his stuff packed. I knew this was a huge favor but I have to ask.

I open my mom's bedroom door and my step dad was already awake.

"John, I need you to take Zero and me to the airport." I said.

"Why? What's going on? And why was there a lot of yelling going on this morning?" John asks. "Should you be at school already?"

"No because I'm not going to school I'm to Japan." I said flat out.

"And why's that?" He asks.

"Because grandma is calling me whore, and mom's not even taking my side, not to mention that I don't want to be here anymore." I said.

"..."

"Please John, if you won't take me, than we'll walk I don't care." I said.

"What about your mother?"

"She doesn't care about me anymore John." I said. "And because she won't believe me, she won't ever get to me her grandchild."

"Grandchild?"

"I'm pregnant John...I'll admit it, Zero's the father, and that's another reason why I want to leave. I'm not letting my kid being raised around that crazy old bitch." I said.

"...Get in the car...I'll drive you to the airport."

Thank God for John.

I told Zero what's going on and he takes our stuff to the trunk of the car.

Meanwhile, I wrote mom a note.

_**Dear Mom...**_

_**...This is what happens when you don't believe your only daughter...**_

_**-Ashley**_

* * *

Okay I hope that was good enough.

Oh and don't forget to review.

Please Review ^^


	19. Ch 18: Airplane To Japan

Hi everyone and I'm glad to be writing. Well I've made up my mind about what Ashley should have. I'm not going to reveal much of it since I really want it to be a surprise for the end of the story and well...let's get started.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 18

Everything was like a big blur. Moving so slowly that I can't even tell what happening.

I know that I'm on an airplane, that Zero is next to me in a sit on the aisle side, and that I'm looking out the window.

Maybe I just wanted to block everything out right now.

To give some peace...some sanity left.

I guess...I still couldn't believe this was happening.

Being pregnant, my mother not believing me...my grandma calling me a...

Well I can believe that last part.

I get up from my seat and go past Zero.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Restroom." I simply stated and went back to the small bathroom room like cubby place.

I pull out my cell phone from my pocket and saw the time.

11:03 am

I guess that means I can call some friends now since it's lunch time at my old high school.

I took a deep breath and started calling Kendall. I know she wasn't going to be in school, due to her suspension but I need to tell her.

I put the phone up to my ear and waited for her to answer.

"...hello?"

"Hey Beetle, it's me."

"Oh hey Ashley! I've been meaning to call you, you know there's this stupid rumor going around the school."

"What rumor?"

"Well, I heard from Cody Baird that you were pregnant? I can't believe that no good lying sonna-"

"I am."

"...What?"

"I am pregnant Kendall..." I stated.

"...Okay what did I miss?" She asks like 'what the fuck?'

"Okay, I'm not going back to that school anymore." I said through the receiver.

"You're dropping out?" She shouted into my ear.

"No...I'm going back to Japan..."

"Oh so your baby's daddy is Japanese? Does he know?"

"Yes he knows but none of my family know, in fact, they don't even know that I'm already on the plane."

"Plane?"

"It takes a airplane to get there Kendall." I said, hating to dumb things down for her I mean...she's older than I am.

"Oh right...but how could you not tell your mom?" She asks.

"The way she talked to me this morning, I wasn't going to tell her anything. I remind you that I like to live and I have someone to life for." I said.

"Your man?"

"The baby!" I said getting aggravated.

"Wait, how far along are you?" She asks me.

"Um...about a month or so why?" I ask.

"Just wondering, i just can't believe your pregnant."

"Neither can I..." I said slowly. "Hey, I'm glad to have talked to you...but I guess I need to go." I said.

"Okay, text me later!" She says and hangs up.

I close my phone and put it back into my pocket.

I turn on the faucet and started to wash my face off some. closing my eyes as I did.

But when I opened them, I gasped as I looked in the mirror.

I was cover in blood.

My hands...my face...the sink...

Where is should be water, it was blood!

I feel a pulsing in my body. Like heartbeats.

It felt like I was being surrounding by off beat drums.

I bring the hand closer to my face and it suddenly feels like...I'm hungry...

_Vampires...that fest on the blood of living humans..._

For some reason, I wanted to...taste it...the red liquid I'm covered in.

Just...one...taste...

I closed my eyes and was about to taste the blood when I hear someone knocking on the door, snapping me out of everything.

"Miss, are you okay?" I hear someone ask.

I look around and see that there was no blood...just me. In the bathroom inside a airplane.

I turn off the water and opened the door.

"Are you okay?" A stuartist asks me.

"I'm fine." I said and quickly went back to my seat.

"You were in there an awfully long time." Zero points out.

"I was? Didn't really notice." I said and stared out the window again.

What was that though? A hallucination? Some weird day-mare or something?

"...Morning sickness?" He says.

"Huh?" I say, snapping my head towards him.

"I was asking you if that was morning sickness acting up?" He asks.

"Oh...no, I just had to use the restroom." I said, blushing a bit.

"Alright then." He says and turns away from me.

I don't get it? Was he going back to his jerky ways again?

Whatever it was, I couldn't care right now.

I think I just need some sleep.

Even thought its just past eleven am.

I close my eyes and started drifting off.

* * *

"Ashley...we're here." Zero says to me, waking me up. I wasn't sure what time it was, nor did I care. It just feels like I only slept for only ten minutes, even though we're in Japan and I know it doesn't take that long, it just felt like ten minutes.

I yawn and stretch some, cracking a few joints while I was at it.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Zero asks me.

I stand up and stretched a little more. "It only felt like a five minute sleep." I said.

"You've been asleep for hours." Zero says and I didn't say anything til we got off the plane.

"I can tell...so will Headmaster Cross pick us up?" I asked.

"Hai, he should be here soon." He replies as we waiting outside the airport building. Our suitcases with us by our sides and I was standing next to him.

Why does everything feel so different now?...Between us?

"Zero...I need to tell him...about the baby." I said.

He looks over at me with his lavender eyes.

"You will be there whe I do right?" I asked.

"...Hai...I have to won't I? I am the father," He says.

"How do you feel about this...Zero?" I asked. For some reason, that way he said those words, it kinda...stung me. Like if I was annoyed or something.

I don't get a response from him. Instead, we hear a car horn and a car pulls up to us.

"Ashuri! Zero! You're ride has arrived." I hear the joyful tune of Kaien Cross.

"Hi Headmaster Cross!" I say, smiling at him.

He gets out of the car and comes over to us. "How about you let me get these," He says and takes our luggage.

"Okay, if you insist." I said and handed him my luggage while Zero was putting his up in the trunk of the car.

We both sat in the back while the head master drove us back to the academy.

"So Ashuri chan, are you happy to be back?" He asks me.

"Oh hai!, Very much." I said now speaking Japanese like he was.

"I'm glad you decided to return." He says happily. "And I'm happy to see my son back as well."

"I'm not your SON!" Zero says.

"Zero, that's mean, Headmaster Cross is a good man who treats you like his own son. Don't forget that!" I said.

"Ashuri! You would protect me from his coldness, how generous of you." He fake cried.

'It's nothing...after all, your like a..." I paused for a second and realized what I was going to say. I was going to say father to me...but then...I saw his face flash in my mind.

A face that has been haunting me for years.

It was really quiet in the car now...

I guess right about now, I have a pretty depressed look on my face huh?

All I know was that I was somewhat relieved to see those gates open, revealing Cross Academy.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed it.

Happy Halloween

Please Review ^^


	20. Ch 19: Hungry and Sick

Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of Welcome to my World.

I am VERY happy with all the reviews I'm getting which is why I'm right sooner than I originally thought.

So bravo for everyone whose reading and reviewing.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 19

"Welcome back Ashuri." Yuki says with a smile on her face.

She and Yori were waiting for me at the Headmaster's office, I guess waiting for both Zero and mine's return.

"Hai, I'm glad you decided to come back," Yori says.

I smile back at them. "I'm happy to be back." I said. Especially what me and Zero went through at my house, this was so much better.

"Well Ashuri, maybe you can start patrolling again tonight," Yuki says.

"Oh...well actually, I need to talk to the chairman about that..." I said, my smile fading. I can't go patrolling, I'm pregnant and with vampires around, that's one the 'Don't ever do' list.

"What's wrong?" Yori asks. "You look worried."

"Oh well...you see..." I said sweating nervously.

They gave me a questionable look and I was going to say something but the door busted open and the Headmaster was running towards. Yuki and Yori had moved to the side and I was in the opening.

He braces me and a hug and had tears running down him face. Anime tears.

"Sweet little Ashuri, I'm so happy! Zero told me the greatest news ever!" He says.

My stiffened and all the color went away from my family. Since when did I become his 'sweet little Ashuri?'

"Um...chairman? What are you talking about?" Yuki asks.

"Help...me...suffocating!" I cried out, unable to breath and I need to breath.

He lets go and I almost fell to the ground. I started taking deep breaths, trying to even my breathing.

"Zero told me that Ashuri will be having my grandchild. Isn't that exciting?" He says joyfully.

They froze and just looked over at me with a weird expression on their face.

I looked up and say,"What?"

Yuki runs up to me. "Ashuri, are you having a baby with Zero?" She asks me.

"Yes...why?" I asked. For some reason, Yuki sounded...upset.

"I just can't believe it," Yuki says.

"Me neither, Zero doesn't sound like the type of person who would have sex at this age." Yori says.

"Hey...you guys aren't...mad at me and him are you?" I asked.

They look back at me. "No we're not mad." Yuki says smiling. "It's just a shame that you won't be on the disciplinary committee anymore due to the pregnancy," She finishes.

"Oh that reminds me, Ashuri, you and Zero will still be sharing his dorm room." He says.

I look over at the headmaster and I didn't say anything or wasn't surprised. I simply nodded.

"Oh and one more thing." He says and I was embraced in another one of his hugs.

"Call me otousan from now on!" He says joyfully.

"O...tousan?" I asked and was being suffocated again.

"Hai!" He says.

"Can't...breath!" I said and he let's go but this time I fell to the ground.

"Oh my!" Yori says and she and Yuki help me up.

Okay, these next few months were going be interesting.

* * *

Agh! I hate it when things go so slowly.

And I hate the winter.

Yes, it's now December and I'm aggravated!

And why do you ask?

Well...I'm now three months pregnant and I don't feel well. I'm in bed right now, trying to get some sleep but I can't with this...hunger inside me.

Today could have been a lot better but it started out like this...

* * *

(Flashback...earlier that morning)

_"Zero..."_

_"What?" He asked me while putting on his school uniform while I was in bed. _

_"I don't feel well," I said. _

_"Like what do you mean?" He asks me. _

_"I'm hungry." I said while putting on my sweatshirt over my jacket for extra warmth. _

_"Well go get something to eat then, you should have as much as you since you're pregnant." He points out. _

_The problem was that no matter what I ate, I would get worst. I would throw up constantly and it felt awful. The doctor I was seeing told me it was just a really bad case of morning sickness..._

_...But I think it's something worst. _

_Every time I would be hungry, flashes of blood would pop in my head or I would have hallucinations of blood like that time on the airplane. _

_But I can't tell Zero._

_He would get bad things in his head like me turning into a vampire and probably suggest the worst thing imaginable. _

_And I can't let that happen. _

_"Fine I'll get something but I'll be late to class again." I said, sighing in defeat. _

_"I'll tell them you'll be late, so don't worry, just get something." Zero says and when he finished getting dressed, he left to go to class. _

_I finished getting dress. I'm wearing a purple sweatshirt and leggings under my skirt and black winter boots. I grabbed my books and my bag and headed out he door myself. _

* * *

_As I entered the school cafeteria, I got some breakfast which was of just plain scramble eggs and some toast and some chocolate milk. I sit at a table by myself and started eating. _

_About have way through my 'meal' my stomach started to hurt and I felt nauseous. _

_I stopped eating and ran into the bathroom and puked up what little food was in there. _

_I felt so bad. I never realized being pregnant was this awful. _

_I was panting...my shoulders would twitch some from throwing up. _

_But I forced myself to stand up, flush the toilet and wash my mouth out. _

_I grab hold of the sides of the sink due to exhaustion and looked at the mirror that was in front of me. _

_I looked so sick. My face was pale as a ghost and my eyes were watering. My hands started to shake from my weight. _

_I wanted to go to bed, and I wanted to figure out what was wring and what I could do to stop it. _

(End Flashback)

* * *

And that's why I never went to class today.

Now I'm in bed, shivering. Even under two sets of blankets and with a long sleeve shirt, socks and night pants on.

I think I'm really sick now.

Zero walks in through the door and he looks over at me. I can see worry in his eyes as he gets closer.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sick Zero." I said and turned to my side, my back facing him.

"How long have you been in bed?" He asks. "Did you even get anything to eat?"

"No...well...I tried but I can't keep it down..." I said, groaning a bit.

He started to rub my back some which felt really nice.

"I can go get the school nurse to look at you if you want." Zero says lightly.

I shook my head no. She can't do much for this.

"I just need to try and sleep...you have to go soon anyway, for guardian duty." I said, turning my head to him. He puts his hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up Ashley." He says and takes off my first layer of my blanket and started to take off the second blanket but I stopped him.

"Zero I'm freezing!" I said and started to pull the blanket toward me.

"You're burning up!" He retorts and yanks it off.

I curl into a ball and my teeth were chattering.

"I'm cold," I said, glaring at him now.

"That's it, I'm getting someone to look over you, don't move." Zero says and he drops the blanket and runs out the room.

I get up and go over to get a blanket and wrapped it over my shoulders.

I go back to bed when something caught my eye.

It was on the dresser and I guess Zero left it there when he came in.

His blood tablets.

I have no other options.

I go over and take a pill and headed for his sink that was in his room for some reason.

There was a glass there for when I would wake up in the middle of the night and wanted some water or whenever we brushed our teeth.

I put the pill in the water and watched it sizzle for a minute before it was ready.

I look at it for a minute, wondering if this was the solution or would it make me worse.

I feel a pulse run through my body and I clutched my throat.

It feels like something it choking me.

Those beating go through my head again. Like heart beats.

_Vampire..._

I take the glass and instead of just a taste, I chugged it.

I can feel the blood running down my throat, the sound of it running down my throat as my Adam's apple bopped.

When it was empty, I placed the glass down and wiped my mouth with my hand.

It was strange...but it wasn't bad...

In fact...I felt better.

I wasn't completely better, but better than before.

My throat wasn't hurting and the pluses in my head calmed down.

I go back to bed and another thing I noticed...I wasn't hungry anymore.

I was finally about to get some sleep that evening.

* * *

Okay I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please Review ^^


	21. Ch 20: Strange Morning

Hey guys and welcome back to Welcome to my World.

Okay I have like a lot of ideas thanks to ALL the reviews I've been getting.

I'm so surprised to actually have (technially) 20 chapters up already.

I even thought about what the baby (or babies) name(s) should be and how and when they will be born.

But for right now, let's just focus on this chapter.

I don't own Vampire Knight T~T, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 20

"She'll be okay Kiryu kun." The school nurse said to me as she finished examining me.

Ah yes, Zero went and got the school nurse to look at me, which got me annoyed at him now.

"She does have a fever and should stay in bed for a few days, which means, no going to class." She sulks at me.

I'm just like 'What the fuck lady?'

"Thank you for looking over her." Zero says to the nurse, kinda surprising me. He was actually using some manners.

"You're welcome Kiryu kun." She bows to him and leaves the dorm room.

"You're an idiot." He says.

Okay what the crap?

"What did I do? I'm the one whose sick and pregnant here?" I pointed out.

"Teh, whatever..."

"Don't whatever me." I said in a angry tone and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Away from you till you figure things out." I said and put on my boots and my sweatshirt and I even put my blanket over my shoulders to keep warm.

"Seriously Zero...what's your problem? Why are you treating me like this?" I asked, now sounding a little hurt.

Truth be told, I was hurting inside. Not only being treated like this back in West Virginia, but here...I thought I was strong enough to actually go through this, but then again, I thought I would have Zero's support.

I guess the sad part of this was that he didn't say anything to me. He just looked depressed and allowed me to just walk.

I thought he would try to stop me...

I WANTED him to stop me.

* * *

Winter was the worst seasons of the year in my opinion.

I get sick easily, I'm always cold and I always fall on ice.

One good thing about the winter was Christmas...

But I guess I wouldn't celebrate it this year with my family.

Another thing about winter...

I was walking in the snow and the wind was harsh as I headed for the chairman's office. I was panting in the cold air which started to hurt.

...I have a hard time breathing in the cold wind.

"Ashuri!"

I looked over and I see Yuki running over to me in a trench coat on. She stops and pants for a second.

"What are you doing out here? It's so cold and I know that isn't good for you or the baby." She says.

"I need to...see the headmaster." I said as tears escaped my eyes from my eyes watering and that was from the wind.

Yuki goes over to my back and places her hands on my shoulders, I guess to make sure my blanket doesn't fall off.

"I'll help you get there, the weather's pretty harsh today." She says and she escorts me to the headmaster's office.

* * *

I shivered on the bed with three new blankets wrapped around me like an infant. A small heater right by my bed.

Thankfully, the headmaster is allowing me to sleep in his guest room to get warm up.

"Ashuri, here." Yuki says to me gently and I see her holding two cups in her hands.

I sit up and happily take the cup.

Hot chocolate. Yum!

I blow on it first some and took a sip.

It's hot but not to hot, just the way I like it.

"Why were you outside like that Ashuri? I mean, seeing the headmaster could have waited till the weather calmed down couldn't it?" She asks me.

I was kinda hestaite about saying something to her. "Well actually...Zero...he was acting like a jerk so I had to get away from him." I said slowly.

"He was?...I guess he's been in a bad mood lately." Yuki says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is it me?...Is he mad that...I'm pregnant and having HIS child?" I asked.

Yuki softly smiles at me. "No he's happy...he only worries about you." She tells me.

I didn't say anything. I wasn't sure how who feels...or how I feel anymore.

I guess I'm just being overwhelmed by everything.

"Hey...maybe you should get some rest Ashuri..." Yuki suggested which I didn't argue over.

I guess having some sleep will be nice.

"Okay...good night Yuki." I said.

"Oyasumi Ashuri." She says and turns off my light and leaves the room.

* * *

The next morning was actually...strange.

Not strange like waking up and seeing something ooze from the wall strange.

More like, someone watching you while you slept strange.

So I wake up this morning and I see Zero watching over me.

Now normally this wouldn't freak me out, but it was what happens next...

"Ohaiyo Ashley."

I blinked twice before taking my hand and slapped Zero across his pale face.

"Nani?" He asks me while tending to his red cheek.

"You jerk! How dare you call me an idiot!" I shouted and sat up.

"You are a baka for getting sick!" Zero pointed out.

"How is it my fault? I can't control what happens inside my body and I expect an apology for your behavior lately." I said and crossed my arms and turned my head the other way.

"...You're right." He says.

"Damn right I'm right, I am going to be a mother soon and what I've learned throughout my lie is that a mother is ALWAYS right." I said.

"You're right again, you ARE going to be a mother soon..." Zero says and he puts his hand on my slightly bludging stomach. "Just as I'm going to be a father soon."

His hand was kinda cold and even though I'm wearing a shirt on, I can still feel it and it gave me shivers down my spine and not in a good way.

"And that's why..." He says and gets in front of me and started digging in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked but my voice sound like 'whatever you doing, stop now because you're freaking me out' voice.

He pulls out a small blue velet ring box.

Okay just seriously stop now!

You don't know how much I wanted to shout that at him but I was like a deer caught in headlights.

He started to open the ring box but I stopped him.

"Don't." I said.

"Don't what?"

"Please...just don't." I said and leaned forward and falling on top of him. My voice sounded like it was cracking up. I see a tear drop onto Zero's face and that's when I realized I was crying again.

Why can't I just stop crying? It's all I seem to do nowadays.

"Ashley..." Zero says and puts a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I crawl off of him and sit on the floor. "I'm fine Zero, I just..." I trailed off before sighing and wiping away my tears. "I don't know...I guess hormones are a bitch to deal with right now." I said.

"Well...horomones or no, I want to give you this." Zero says and opens up the box and I knew exactly what it was too.

An engagment ring.

The ring was beautiful. It was golden with a nice diamond on it. It sparkled some from the light which only made it even more beauitful.

"Zero." I trailed off again, going speechless.

"I love you Ashley and there's no one who I want to be with more than you." He spoke so kindly and gentle.

"Would you marry me?" He proposed and my eyes widen

Here's what would have happened...

_"Oh yes Zero!" I would have cried out happily and he would have brought me in his hands and we would kiss with the headmaster, Yagari sensei, Yuki and Yori would be at the door, cheering for us as we would have the rest of our lives to be together. _

And this what really happened...

My eye were still widen.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"...Why marry me? Just because I'm pregnant with your child." I said kinda angrily.

"I don't, like I said before I lo-"

"Love me? That's a laugh...look at me Zero. Look at the type of person I am. Who my family is," I pointed out.

I mean, my mom is going to become her mother who calls me such mean things. My own father is on crack and gets high every chance he gets.

I didn't want to bring Zero into that.

Hell...I don't want my baby being around that.

"I've met your family Ashley and I don't care, I only see you and you are not like your mother." He says.

It's strange, when he said that, I felt kinda torn on the inside. The part of my mom I wanted to be was the best mom in the world.

"What I mean is..." I said and looked up at him. "Why would you love someone whose me?" I asked.

"Because you are you." Zero replies and he gets closer to me.

"I need to thing about it." I stated and he froze in his tracks. "I'm only 16 Zero...and this is all happening way too soon...please let me think about it."

He gets up and puts the open box on the nightstand.

"Well...I'm leaving this here, when you give me answer, bring it with you." Zero says coldly and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

I've never even been asked out by someone other then Zero and not be creeped out the guy.

I get off the floor and I went over to the door where Zero had just left.

I was about to grab the doorknob until I heard something.

It sounded like he was running but it was hard to tell. So I opened the door and no one was there.

Zero had ran off.

And that was why the morning was strange in my book.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed and I'm trying to build it up the most dramatic part of the story.

Please Review ^^


	22. Ch 21: Jerry the Jackass

Hi and welcome back for another chapter.

This chapter is going to be a little different because this is a look at Ashley's older brother, Jerry's life back in West Virginina.

Oh and this will be a story chapter so again Sorry. It's not a major chapter but it's something I wanted to add.

I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 21

(Jerry's POV...back in October)

I was just standing at the bus stop, waiting for the yellow thing to get here.

Where the hell is Ashley at? I swear every since she came back from Japan, she's even more wierder than before.

And then that guy come here...a fucking vamp!

Dear god, I knew dad should have trainied her as well the stupid ass.

So the bus finally gets here. I get on and Ashley is no where is sight.

She better not be skipping today.

If mom let's her skip the what the fuck can't I?

I go to the back where my buds are. Okay so I'm popular. I'm on the soccer team and lacrosse, not to mention 'We the People' (1) and on the school's dance team.

I fucking rule.

I like goofing around with my friends and I flirt with girls and people love me for it. I'm also in honors classes and I get...well decent grades.

I'm finally 18 so next year I'll be going to college.

Face it, compare my idiot of a sister Ashley, my life is easy while she works her butt off.

* * *

So I'm lunch now and I'm eating at the jock table when Ashli Whitehair comes up to me.

She in my grade and a few months older then me but she's weird and no one likes her because she actually says what on her mind. Like morals and stuff.

Around here, that kind of shit is looked down upon.

So she hangs out with my sister Ashley and her weird friends.

"Hey where Ashley at?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"How the hell am I suppose to know." I answered her.

"You mean the female Haycraft?" Brandon asks. He's one of my teammates and he's in the same grade as Ashley. They were once good friends till he started playing sports with me.

"You're her older brother so when it comes to the fact that you're going to be a Uncle, you should care." She says.

"What...wait?"

I'm already an uncle, My older half sister Kandis has a daughter and we call her May-May.

"That's right, your sister told us yesterday that she's having a baby and I wanted to ask her a few things as well." The plantium blonde says.

"You're crazy, Ashley isn't preggers, She can't even 'get some'," I ssaid harshly.

"That's what she told me..." Ashli says and walks off.

"Dude is your sister really pregnant?" Vlad asks. He's from Russia and he's annoying as hell, he's a sophmore.

"No...at least I don't think so." I answered.

"So...where is she anyway?" Chris asks. He's in Ashley's grade as well and as far as we know, he's a distant cousin from my mom's side of the family.

"Hell if I know and hell if I care, she, my mom and my grandma were yelling at each other this morning because of our guest and I don't care what happens." I replied and finished my food.

* * *

Everything just seemed to be normal after that. I went to class, then I had show chior (2). I guess thing went odd was when I went home from school.

I had to sneak through the window because no one was home and I didn't have a key. I keep losing it.

I closed the window behind me and went upstairs.

I ate some second lunch and then my mom came home and she was so upset.

She was actually crying and I've never seen my mom cry before.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a voice that sounded like I didn't care.

"You're sister...ran away." Mom says still crying.

"Well what did you expect? The slut runs off with her boyfriend, it's in all the movies." My grandma says. Okay now, I'm starting to hate her.

"Shut up Mom!" My own mother shouted at grandma. "You kept calling her slut and what not. I would have forgiven if she had stayed!"

"Whatever." She said in a husky voice and wobbled to her bedroom.

I looked over at my mom again and she was holding a note.

"How can I be so stupid." My mom asks herself.

"You're not stupid mom..." I said.

"Read this." My mom says and hands me the note.

_**Dear Mom...**_

_**...This is what happens when you don't believe your only daughter...**_

_**-Ashley**_

That was what the note read.

Huh...so she's gone...

She's finally gone...

I never thought that day would come...

This glorious day...

"Alll RIGHT!" I proclaimed happily and started to dance a little.

"Jerry Vess Haycraft! Stop dancing, this isn't funny!" My mom shouted at me but I didn't care. My annoying little sister was finally gone!

* * *

And that's Christmas blows this year.

Mom didn't even bother going out shopping, or even decorating a tree.

Grandma was happy and she started to complain to mom about getting the hoilday ready.

In fact...it just seems like she's...giving up.

Mom stopped smiling...stopped being her herslf.

Not even John can help her.

I'm so glad that I will be out of here soon.

Fucking family.

* * *

(1) It's like being on jury duty and knowing the constitution and stuff in America.

(2) It's like the show 'Glee' pretty much.

And that's why Jerry is a jackass.

This chapter's pupose was to give Ashley's brother perscetive over everything and how he's like.

He the kind of guy that on the outside, wich they were since he's 'popular' but he's a realy jerk.

Please Review ^^ (as kindly as possible)


	23. Ch 22: The Surprise

Okay everyone and welcome back!

This is the chapter that you've all been waiting! I hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 22

I watch the snow fall slowly from my window. It stopped snowing earlier, and then came back just a few minutes ago.

I'm bundled up in a blanket still and the ring case in my hand.

I'm not sure what to tell him.

Is there a 'not right now' button?

Because right now...I need his support, but not if a ring is attached. I mean...I love him but I can't be engaged right now. We're teenagers. Minors. Stupid kids.

I sighed some and rubbed my new belly bump.

It seems so strange...I didn't think I would be this big at three months along.

I guess I might have a 'big baby.'

* * *

Few days has passed since that snowy night and I was on my way to class.

My uniform looked baggier on me because I got it in a much bugger size for in the future.

When I sat down in my seat, I noticed a few glares and glances at me. But I stayed quiet. I mean, if there was a pregnant girl in my class, I guess I won't help but stare as well.

Wait? Do they even know that I'm even pregnant?

I suddenly feel a book, resting on my head and I blink twice.

"Did the nurse tell you it was okay to back in class?"

I looked up some and turn my head to see Zero.

"Oh hey Zero." I smiled at him.

"Well?" He asks, expecting an answer.

"I haven't seen the nurse so I thought it was okay for me since I feel much better." I simply told him.

"Come with me." He says and grabs my forearm and started dragging me out of my seat and even getting me in the hallway.

"What the?" I asked him.

"I'm having the head master to take you to your first doctor's appointment tomorrow." Zero states.

Okay I think I just froze in my spot. I know my face is red and I probably have a weird expression on my face.

I was embarrassed.

"Um...Ashley?"

"Huh?" I asked with a funny expression.

"This is okay right? I mean, you don't really think it's okay to go through this without any medical help now did you?" He asks me.

"Well...no but...hey wait a minute? You're not going to be there...are you?" I asked.

"No...unless you want me there."

I went completely pale. How can he say it like...THAT? So natural to him when I'm here, freaking out in my head.

"Yes you're going! Just to keep me company but inside the actually examining room, no!" I pointed out to him.

"Okay then." He says and I lean against the wall. He can be so exhausting sometimes.

"So did you ever make up your mind?" Zero asks me and I look back over to him.

"You mean about the engagement?" I asked slowly.

"Hai."

"I love you Zero...I really do..." I said and I crossed my arms over my baby bump. "But...right now?...I can't do it..."

"I won't be right now, we would wait until we're at the right age." Zero says.

"And how long is that exactly? The baby will already be here." I said.

"What does that matter anyway? Either way, the baby will be here before we're legal adults." Zero says.

I stayed quiet again. Until I thought I should say something.

"I was thinking about making a video." I mentioned.

"A video?" Zero questions.

"About what's going on with us before the baby comes, like 'Hi I'm your mom and I'm currently 16 years old,' sorta video." I said.

"Alright...but I want to know what the baby's gender is." Zero says putting his hands in his pockets.

It's so weird. Normally we haven't talked about the pregnancy this much.

I guess I'm finally realizing...that this is real and not some dream.

"Okay...but it maybe too early...but hey..we can talk about this later alright?" I said and went back into the classroom.

* * *

If there is one thing I'm afraid..it would have to be doctors.

Guilty as charged but it's true.

So when the next morning came and Zero wakes me up. I wasn't happy.

In fact, on the way to the doctor's I kept glaring at Zero, sending him telepathic messages saying,'fuck you' and the occasional, 'You're not getting any of me for a while.' Not that I have been sexually active, it's just something I can hold over his head since he is still a guy and guy's are usual horny as hell once they get some.

"Okay Haycraft-san, please lay down and I can begin the ultrasound." The female doctor said to me and I did just that.

At least the bad part of this exam is over.

I was alone in my room and even though of this exam is over, I was feeling...nervous still.

I mean, I can finally see my baby.

I lifted my shirt up some and she puts a jel on my stomach which was bluging out, it's so much bigger than what I think it should be.

I look over at the screen and there it was.

"Haycraft-san...there is your child-" She was cut off by something.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

The brown haired doctor looked at me and smiled. "Nothing is wrong...you're carrying twins." She tells me.

Oh...my god...

"NANI?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

I swear people in the waiting area can here me.

Twins?...Twins?

"It must be hard to take in huh?" The doctor asks me. "Being a teenager and all."

"Oh...um...yeah...it kinda is." I answered while sweat dropping and now feeling even more embarrassed as ever.

"So does multiples run in your family?" She casusally asks me.

"Um...not that I know of...But my boyfriend is a twin himself." I mentioned but why did I call Zero my boyfriend? Are we even dating or did we just skip that part? If we did, then I feel like a complete 'baka.'

"I see and is he the father?" She asks me.

"Yes." I said.

"Well...actually you're children look kinda small but them seem healthy." The doctor informs me.

"Oh...I see."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem for now. As long as you eat healthy. Well your about to 15 weeks now, I estimate 16 on Wednesday." She adds and stops the ultrasound. "I printed a picture for you to keep." She tells me.

"Thank you...Oh and can you tell what the their gender are?" I asked.

"Well...no not yet, but come back next week for your next appointment and I'll be able to tell." She says as she started to wipe off my stomach.

I grimaced. Next week? So soon?

"Um so can I go?" I asked while getting up.

"Before you leave, I saw your blood test results and it says that your anemic. I'm prescribing some iron pills for you. And you need to take prenatal vitamins as well." She says.

I'm...anemic...well I guess that makes some since since my baby- oh excuse me- BABIES are half vampire.

"Okay that's not a problem." I said calmly.

"Now you may go Haycraft-san." The doctor says and I finally get up and leave with the headmaster and Zero waiting for me.

* * *

"So how did it go?" The head master asks as he drove us home.

"Good I guess...bab-" I said before I cut myself off, I was just wondering out of curiosity how Zero would react about having twins?

"Say Zero...quick question, how would feel if I was carrying twins?" I asked.

"Well...I guess kinda bad because of the whole twin curse." Zero says.

"What curse?" I asked.

"It's a vampire hunter thing. The twins curse is that they say in order to hunt vampires, vampire hunters took on some vampire like traits. If a female vampire hunter would to conceive twins while in the womb the twins would fight and the stronger would kill the weaker and absorb its life energy." The head master explained to me.

My jaw dropped.

I felt like crying.

I mean...I'm a hunter in training so...does that mean I'm a vampire hunter?

But wait...Zero and Ichiru...their alive...and their twins.

Does that mean that one day...one will eat the other?

"Ashley, what's wrong?" Zero asks me. I turn my head slightly towards him and I think I had a look of horror on my face.

Zero's eyes widen a bit as well and he pulls me in a hug.

"Ashley...you're carrying twins?" He asks and I nodded in his chest.

I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my sonogram picture and there that were.

My babies.

I looked up from Zero's embrace and I saw the mirror by the front window.

The head master's eyes looked so depress as well.

"I'm not going to lose my babies..." I said sternly. "And that's a promise."

* * *

Okay I gave you wanted and now, I must get want I want which are reviews!

Please Review ^^


	24. Ch 23: When Everything Goes to Wrong

Hi everyone! I'm so happy about posting very soon and that you all can read another chapter!

So thank you for everyone whose reviewed and who still review this story.

You guys RULE!

So without further ado...please enjoy this next chapter (which is important for the next few chapters and how the story will end).

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 23

That night I went to bed pretty early due to all the crying that I did.

And Zero held me through out that entire night, skipping his duties as a guardian.

He continuously petted my head gentle. Repeatedly telling me that 'It was okay to cry.'

It wasn't okay about losing one of my children and if that will be okay, I would feel so terrible inside.

So I promised to make sure that I wouldn't lose any one of them.

* * *

It's New Year's now and I'm in Zero's and my dorm room.

I was finishing up some algebra work and making a list of complaints.

I'm over 19 weeks in now and got really big.

Since I really don't want to complain to Zero about my 'little' problems, so I'm making a list of it.

I think of it as a well of getting my words out while not actually getting on someones nerves.

My feet hurt and they're swelling up.

I feel hungry after a big meal.

I want you to hold me more.

I want some freaky pocky!

I wish I can just have the kids already.

I want my mom.

As I continue to write down more things I want, I see myself becoming more and more...

Selfish.

I believe...this is my cross to bare.

I take a small break from my homework and look outside my window.

It wasn't snowing and still day light.

Maybe I can do something for Zero, I mean after all...he's suffering.

I can see him trying to hide it and I really want to comfort him.

Speaking of needing comfort, I saw Yuki earlier today and she didn't seem to well either.

I know, next time I see her, I'll ask her how she's doing and stuff.

* * *

(A few days later...when the snow is clearled up outside and Ashley is now in her 20th week of pregnancy)

Today I decided to do some laundry. Mine and Zero's that it is.

It's weird, I kinda feel like a house wife.

But instead of living in a big house with a yard, we're at Cross Academy. And instead of a me being the perfect house wife in a lovely summer dress with my hair up, I'm currently in sweats and my hair was down.

So I do to the dorm's laundry and as I was loading some clothes in I get an unsuspecting surprise.

I feel a flutter in my stomach.

I gasped a little and look down at my stomach and I feel it again.

"Was that a...kick?" I asked myself in a whisper.

I was simply amazed...I know that I was supposed to feel a kick sooner or later but this was really nice.

I was smiling and giggling a bit. This is the first! I was loved it.

"Someones in a good mood today."

I stopped laughing and I look over and I see...

"Ichiru?" I asked and he approached me.

"So how is the baby? Or rather should I say, babies?" He asks me.

My eyes widen a bit.

For some reason, I'm getting an uneasy vibe from him. Why am I feeling like this? I mean, he's Zero's twin brother after all.

But how did he know about the babies?

"Did Zero tell you?" I asked him.

"No...I can just tell and because you look bigger than some whose...how long are you now? Four months?" Ichiru asks.

"Five months." I said and press the button for the clothes to start washing.

He smirks at me and narrows his eyes at the washer, avoiding my eyes or something.

"Clean clothes will be that last thing on your mind when...the truth is revealed." He says in a vague way. Like foreshadowing.

"What truth?" I asked.

He looks back at me. "Nothing you need to worry about." He smiled at me. "I mean you have enough to deal with already and it would be ashamed to put my nieces or nephews in this mess." He said to me.

"Ichiru, what's going on?" I asked. "Is something wrong with Zero? Tell me," I ordered him to say.

"Oh nothing really..." The copy of Zero says to me and puts a hand on my shoulder and leans in some. "It's just soon enough, we're going to see which twin is the strongest out of me and Zero." He tells me and I gasped some.

"The...twin curse you mean?" I asked, remembering the head master's words.

"Yes...but before then, I suggest you find a safe place for yourself..." I heard those words and they send shivers down my spine.

He left me soon after that. Without saying another word and not even the movements of my babies inside of me could help comfort this scary feeling coursing through me, as I stood there in the laundry room.

* * *

Later that night...Zero never came back to his dorm.

I started to worry about him.

And when I worried, I got hungry...

As I do with most of my pills, I quickly took a blood tablet and swallowed it with water. I didn't taste the blood which was a relief for my own sake.

"I see your still taking those blood tablets."

I quickly turn and saw the red eyes of Kaname Kuran.

His aura, which was still black, no...even more powerful then before, felt like it would smother me to death.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Why is everyone coming up to me today? Huh?

"Well you're being awfully shy lately, I haven't seen you around and now I know why." Kaname says and brushes his fingers against my belly in which I took a step back from it. "It's Zero's, right? And the reason why you're taking the blood tablets in the first place is because you need to so that the babies will feed."

I nodded to his question and at the reason for taking the tablets.

"I see...well...in any case, Yuki would get upset as well if your were to get hurt." Kaname tells me.

"Kaname...what's going on?" I demanded to know now.

I didn't even have enough time to react when Kaname wrapped his arms around me. His hand on my forehead and I see a weird, pinkish light and I suddenly feel...sleepy...

* * *

I suddenly found myself in a dark place, like I know I'm asleep but only semi-conscious at the same time.

I can feel a bunch of dark aura's surrounding me and I feel closed in.

"Ashuri..." I hear a familiar voice rang though my head.

Where was it coming from?

"Ashuri wake up...Ashuri." I was gentle and I'm starting to get some senses back.

I open my eyes and see Yori looking down at me.

"Are you awake?" She asks me.

"I don't know am I?" I asked and why does it feel like I was hit by a truck?

I looked around some and there were other day class students around as well and it was like we were on lock down or something.

"Yuki isn't around." I look back at Yori with a worried look on her face. "Zero either."

I tried sitting up but my whole body was aching like crazy.

"Easy Ashuri, you were experiencing Braxton-hicks contractions earlier so it's best that you not move around so much." Yori informs me.

Braxton-hicks contractions...I know what they are but I didn't realize I was having them.

I suddenly sensed something. Something...usual.

I get on my feet and Yori was protesting against it.

"Ashuri, you mustn't." She says and I simply smiled at her.

"I'll be okay Yori but thank you for watcing over me." I say and went towards the door.

No one seemed to cared that I was leaving so I thought it was okay.

* * *

"Zero!" I shouted and looked around the campus...or what's left of it.

I mean...what the hell happened?

Looks like a war broke out or something.

Maybe it's not so safe for me to be here.

I was about to turn back when I looked up from the building I was standing by and I can sense...a pureblood...and...Zero!

I looked over and saw stairs that led up there and I took them.

As I went up I paused and fell to a knee.

A pain shot through my stomach and I was worried but I had to keep going.

I shaking got back on my feet and started climbing up the stairs again.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was actually seeing.

Yuki was...at Zero's neck...and her hair was long.

I can also sense a pureblood's presence as well.

Seeing this...It reminds me of a dream I had before the pregnancy...

Yuki was a vampire...and I was defending her from Zero...she gets behind me and bites me, turning me into a vampire as well...and as I was on the ground, bleeding, Zero pointed his 'Bloody Rose' at me. A tear had ran down his pale face and I remember him telling me,'I love you.' Right before he pulled the trigger.

It weird how I just remembered that dream just now.

Deja vu much?

"Ashley..."

I snapped out of my little trance and I see Zero eyes and they looked so upset. Like is he was ashamed.

Damn right he should be ashamed but I can't say that.

I can't even say anything right now...too much in shock.

"Ashuri." I hear Yuki says to me with a trail of Zero's blood running down the corner of her mouth.

I wanted to shout out things like,'Get your hands off my man bitch.' And even,"At least wipe the evidence off you slut.' But even thinking about such words made me ill to the stomach and I would feel awful in the end of it.

But why does it feel like that I just founded out that he cheated on me?

Did he cheat on me? Is a bite the same as a kiss for a vampire?

Instead of saying anything, I felt myself walking backwards some (which is hard to due because of the pregnancy) and shaking my head no.

I turned and I went down the stairs. I didn't go that fast because I didn't want to fall.

Another pain shot through me and I grabbed onto the railing and tried to balance myself.

That was either a really hard kick or a another contraction.

I started panting, breathing was getting difficult.

I made it to the last step and leaned against the cold stone wall. Crying once again because I can't do anything in this state.

I felt so angry...and so upset.

I felt so betrayed.

I put my right hand in a fist and started hitting the stone pathetically. I didn't have the strength for this.

"Ashley!" I can hear his voice and I can feel another pain inside me.

I guess the babies are either angry at their father for hurting me...or I'm the one getting punished for my stupidity for giving myself to him.

"Ashley it's not what you think." Zero said.

I was ignoring his words and tried not to show the signs of being in pain.

I didn't even look at him.

And at the same time, I felt so ashamed of myself.

I was thinking such as awful things.

Damn these hormones.

Damn this pain.

"Ashley...are okay?" Zero asks me.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!" I shouted at him. "I SEE THAT, AND I'VE BEEN IN PAIN! HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME THAT?" I shouted again and this time, the pain was so bad that I fell to my knees. My left side sliding against the stone wall.

"Ashley! Let me help you." Zero says and he gets behind me.

I turned my body and pulled away.

"Stay away from m-" I was cut off by the pain again and I started falling to my side.

I closed my eyes, preparing to meet the ground when I was caught in Zero's arms.

"Ashley...Ashley..." I can hear him repeating my name, trying to get my attention.

I can see you Zero...and I can't say anything to you.

So instead...I held onto his uniform jacket.

One thing I noticed...

Tears were falling from his eyes.

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed and review a lot!

Please Review ^^


	25. Ch 24: Videos and Babies Genders

Hi everyone and welcome back to another chapter!

I'm in a good mood because there is this person who calls themselves 'Black Thorn Angel' and they (I'm not sure if this is a boy or girl reader DX) love reading my stories (even the weird ones).

Like go on my reviews page and read the review and all I have to say that I LOVE it when I get feedback like that!

To Azura Soul Reaper: Thank you for always reviewing my story. I Love them as well.

And the Sweet and Deadly: I agree with you about the VK departure of Yuki and Zero. I mean, believe it or not, I'm more for ZeroXYuki ever since I found out that Kaname was her brother (even though they're not blood or anything, I still think that if you call them 'brother' or see them as a brother, it's still incest).

To IvyKiryuu: Thank you for reviewing my previous chapters.

To ElheiM: Thank you for reviewing as well. And yes, hormones do suck! Oh and about your question about the babies and the pregnancy, well those questions well be answered probably later in in this story or maybe in this chapter.

Okay what I want to do is actually start posting my thank yous to those who review because I get a feeling that if I did this, more people will review and that's very good on my part! And I really do appritate the reviews and feedback!

So without futher udo, let's get this started RIGHT NOW!

I don't Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 24

Have you ever have one of those dreams where it seems like your awake. Like you go through you whole day and then something really weird happens like a bear rides on a unicycle with a tutu on and juggling at the same?

Well...I keep thinking to myself that this what this entire experience was.

Just a weird dream and I can't wake up.

I guess I didn't really know what was going until I blinked a few times and I saw myself riding down a white hallway and people shouting out things I couldn't understand.

Did I black out?

I suddenly see double door in front of me that had the huge letters 'E.R' on it.

So I'm like, 'Oh shit, I'm at the hospital.'

I turned my head to the sides, trying to see what exactly was going on.

But with doctors and nurses moving around, I couldn't see shit.

"Ma'am, please calm down." I heard a nurse say in english.

Did they think I was freaking out something?

Okay maybe I was a little but can you blame me?

I can feel a pain in my stomach. Making my groan in pain and I tilted my head to the side.

I could care less if anyone was telling me to calm down or whatever, I just want this day to freaking end.

My head shot up when I see a nurse giving me a shot through my arm and suddenly...

I was relaxing and my eyes were drooping down.

I tried to fight off the sleepiness I was feeling but perhaps if I went to sleep now, it was for the best.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. There was a Uterine contraction monitor around my stomach, I think it was something that tells you when your having contractions.

IV's were in my right hand and I didn't feel any pain but I felt really uncomfortable.

"Ashley! You're awake."

I look up and see Zero and was actually holding my hand without the IV's in it.

How did I not notice that before?

To be honest...I wanted to be mad at him...to yell at him, to make him feel awful, like I did.

But I know that's wrong...

Maybe this was a wake up call for him.

He was going to lose me.

"I'm so sorry." Zero says. "What happened up there...I just wanted to see if Yuki was actually a vampire or not..."

"She is though...I sensed it." I said and turn my head away from him.

I still could face him or even look him in the eye.

"I have something for you." I heard Zero say and I looked back at him and there was a gift bag for me.

It had a baby bear on it holding balloons and was pink.

I really didn't have to sit up since the bed was already in the sitting up position. I take the bag and I opened it and there was a digital camera in it.

It was purple sony camera.

"You got me a camera?" I asked him. "But I already have one," I said.

"Well...not anymore...you see when Rido attacked."

"Wait whose Rido?" I asked.

"A pureblood whose died now, he was one attacking the academy with his own army of level E's." Zero said.

Wait? What did I miss?

"And some of the dorms were destroyed, including ours." Zero finished.

"Wait...there's no more Cross Academy?" I asked.

"Not until they fix the entire place up." Zero answered.

"Zero...where are we going to live?" I asked.

"Ashley easy, there's no need to get worried." Zero said.

I looked at him and relaxed some. "Okay...so where are we going to live?" I asked. "Because...soon, we have to get things ready for the babies as well." I mentioned.

"We do, don't worry. But I want it to be a surprise you for." Zero said and kissed my forehead.

I hope that for our babies sake, everything will be alright.

* * *

(Camera's POV...this is when Ashley is making a video)

Ashley is in the bathroom of her hospital room. She adjusts herself and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"Um hi everyone...this is a video I'm making for everyone. A lot of things have happened since I've been here in Japan. I'm making a similar video to my family but this one is for my friends so...yeah." Ashley paused for a second and brings her hands together.

"So as you probably know but in case you don't or haven't noticed already, I am pregnant. I found out I'm having twins." Ashley says looking at the camera and her hands rested on her stomach.

"I think I'm about 5 months, well I'm in my 20th week already. Yeah." Ashley said, rooting a little for herself.

"I'm not sure what their genders are exactly...oh another thing I should probably point out, I'm not at the Academy. I'm actually at the hospital. Well in the bathroom in my hospital room. Which is why I'm in hospital clothes." Ashley says.

"Zero...he's the father...he's here as well but he's with his sensei and dad right now, talking things over and he doesn't know I'm making this video. In fact, I shouldn't even be out of bed right now since I started having braxton-hicks contractions like...yesterday? I don't even know what day it is since I was asleep for a while." Ashley kinda shrugged to herself.

"Oh and one more thing, I've been thinking about my babies god parents. Like if I'm having a boy or boys, because like I said before I don't know what I'm having having actually, I want Kendall Bittle to be the god mother if I'm having a boy." Ashley announced.

"And if I'm having a girl or girl's, I want Ashli Whitehair to be their god mother. but again, I'm not sure what I'm having so-" Ashley was cut off by a door opening and she hears, "Ashley! Where are you?"

"I gotta go. Bye everyone." Ashley says and gets up and cuts off the camera.

(End Carmera's POV)

* * *

(Back to Ashley's POV)

I turned off the camera and hid it behind me.

Walking back to my room, I see Zero, Yagari sensei and even Kaien Cross. A doctor turns to me and Zero walks up to me.

"Here, let me halp you back in bed." Zero says and he gentle took my arm.

"Zero...I'm okay I can walk." I said but he still insisted that he would help me.

"Haycraft-san, you mustn't be out of bed quite yet." The doctor informed me.

"Yeah sorry about that, I needed to use the bathroom." I said sweat dropping a little on my part.

I get back in bed and the doctor started to get another sonogram machine ready.

"Ashuri! You had me so worried!" The head master anime cried to me and was about to hug me like mad but thankfully, Yagari sensei held him back.

"It's nice to see you recovering fast." He says to me.

"Oh...thank you." I said and why did I feel guilty? Because I'm pregnant?

"It will be cold." I heard the doctor said before she squirted that jel stuff on my, now, exposed tummy.

Gotta tell you, I feel really awkward.

"Okay, their baby A," The doctor says and I looked at the screen. She moves the wand on my stomach. "And their is baby B." She says. "Do you want to know the gender of the babies?" She asks me.

I started to smile and giggle some. "I don't know. I kinda do but then I want it to be a surprise." I said.

"Well maybe we should know since we're about to start decorating the babies room." Zero says.

"Hai! Zero's right Ashuri!" The head master chimed in.

"Oh all right, yes I do want to know," I said. I feel gitty right now.

"Okay then." She says and moves the wand again on my stomach. "Baby A appears to be a boy."

"A boy?" I asked and looked over at Zero. "Isn't that great?" I asked

"Yeah...it is," He says.

I look back at the screen and she has it on baby B.

"Baby B is a girl. So you're having both a boy and a girl."

Awesomeness! I get both a boy and a girl!

"A girl! Hooray I get both a boy and girl!" I said and clapped a little.

"I'm so happy for you Ashuri!" The head master cried out.

"Congradulations." Yagari says.

"Thank you." I smiled and I think I crying in joy right now.

"Hang on a minute." I heard the doctor say and I look over at the screen. "Something doesn't seem right."

My eyes widen from the fear of something wrong.

"Baby B doesn't seem to be the right size even for twins, she a little too small." I heard the doctor said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked and I noticed Zero was being quiet.

"Well...no, not yet anyway, you need to stay on bed rest and get plenty to eat, you're still a little anemic so that's another thing to keep an eye on. Because twins are delievered earily than regular babies, you'll be due in about...12 weeks."

Okay I'm 20 weeks now...so add 12 you get...32 weeks?

12 weeks is like...3 months? So the babies are coming...April? What?

It's January now...oh man, why does it have to be today that my brains decides to fail me now?

"Um Ashley...are you okay?" I heard Zero ask.

"I can't think today." I admitted.

"Well...we've been giving you some pain medication so you may be light headed." The doctor said.

"Whatever, all I know is that I'm having a boy and a girl." I said getting happy again.

I must be in a happy mood swing right now.

* * *

It was later on that night when Zero was asleep is when I decided to make the video for my family.

(Camera's POV)

Ashley wasn't in the bathroom this time, she was on her bed.

"Hi...mom and John and everyone...yes it is me. I'm there are a few things that I feel that I must say in order to make peace with myself. Things like...I'm sorry...and you won't see me for a long time." Ashley admitted.

"I want to say that you were wrong grandma, I'm not a slut and I'm the good kid in the family so shut it...Mom...you've told me that when I became an adult, that it was time to be on my own...and so I am. And to Jerry...though you are my brother we've hated each other...I...still bare the name Haycraft but I'm not your sister anymore. To John...thank you for helping me getting free..." Ashley said and was depressed.

"This will the last time you ever see me as a child...now...good bye."

Ashley said and turned off the camera.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed that chapter.

Please Review ^^


	26. Ch 25: The Next Few Weeks With Zero

Hey everyone. Welcome back to another chapter ^_^

To BlackRoseIvy: Glad that you like it!

To Azura Soul Reaper: Yeah but it wouldn't be easy raising two kids

To Black Thorn Angel: Just keep reading and see what happens.

To Luxord's Xigbar: Wow what a long review. And um...well I was planning on doing a sequel and I don't want to reveal anything about it but I hope I can surprise not just you, but everyone as well.

To Princess de la Luna: Thanks for reviewing ^_^

Okay this chapter will be kinda...sketchy but I hope I make some form of sense, but if you have any questions feel free to ask since I have no better way to put it.

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 25

"Keep your eyes covered."

Zero was covering my eyes as we walked to some mysterious place. Like if he was trying to surprise me or something.

"Zero, I think your already doing that part for me." I said and we continued walking.

"Alright, we're here." He says and uncovers my eyes.

There was this huge house in front of us. It looked like it was about two stories and it wasn't a traditional Japanese style home like I thought most houses were.

"Whoa..." I said.

"This is where we'll be living." Zero says and he steps forward.

"This...is your house?" I asked.

"Our house, and yes." Zero answers.

I walk closer to Zero. "So...where you able top get this place?" I asked and grabbed his hand.

"This...was my house before..." Zero trailed off.

Oh I get it now, he used to live here with his parents and twin brother before he became a vampire.

"Zero..." I said and he squeezes my hand and turns to look back at me.

"It's alright...but this isn't the only surprise that I have for you." Zero actually smiled at me.

He takes me inside and this place looked like it's been clean and refurnished.

"You've been in the hospital for a while so Yagari and I thought we should clean this place out before I showed it to you." Zero says.

"You and Yagari sensei...cleaned?" I asked and I couldn't help but imagine them in aprons and feather dusters in their hands as they cleaned.

I started to giggle so I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Oh nothing." I said and calmed down some.

But Zero would so sexy in a...apron.

"Come upstairs with me." Zero says and I follow him upstairs, slowly. I was still on bed rest and this wasn't bed rest.

I've been out of the hospital for about...two hours or so and Kaien said that he would have Zero and my things packed up and stuff. Whatever that meant.

He opens the door closest to the bathroom and it looked really big.

The bed had a nice light blue blanket covering it and the walls were white.

"This is our bedroom." Zero says. "You can add more things in here whenever you can." Zero adds in.

"Wow...this is a huge room." I said and walked in a bit.

"The bathroom is also attached over there." He says and points over to a brown door.

"Cool." I said.

"And there's more." Zero says.

"Don't tell me there's a kitchen in here as well." I said.

He smiled again and says, "No, that's downstairs, but come on," he says and leaves the room.

"Hey, wait for me." I shouted and followed after him.

* * *

Right next door to our room...

"This will be the nursery." Zero says and flicks on a light switch.

It was white and it still smelt like paint like if they had painted in here. I suppose they did.

"We can paint over it once the paint dries, what color do you want it?" Zero asks me.

"Um..." This was gonna be hard since we're having both a boy and a girl. I know people say that yello is a unisex color...but I don't see a boy with a yellow bedroom.

"I want pastel orange." I thought out loud.

Zero's eyes widen. "Why that color?"

"Well...pastel because it would seem more girlie and orange is a unisex color." I said to him.

"What girl likes orange?" Zero asks.

"...I do...it's my favorite." I added and he looks guilty now. "Pastel orange especially."

"Well...we can decide on that later...there's still more to show you." Zero says and he puts his hand on my head and soon quickly drops it to his side.

Soon he showed me the kitchen, laundry room, the basement and other rooms of the house.

* * *

A week passed and he told me that he needed to go do his job. That being a hunter and what not.

I was still on bed rest. So I went online and started taking some classes since I still needed to finish high school.

I still planned on going to college after the babies were born but I still needed to work that on out. I guess I would have to take those classes online as well.

Before I met Zero, I wanted to work in New York, in magzines and on the side, be a teen author and write novels.

Being alone like this, made me do some serious thinking as to what I can do to help support my kids.

I'm a independent person, to be honest, I hate having to depend on someone all the time. I've learned through life that if I depended on someone, I would have to pay them back some way or another.

I don't like doing that.

* * *

It was the week after next when Zero, Kaien and I went to the mall.

Now, this was the first time I've been to a Japanese mall and needless to say, I was excited.

The shopping was for baby things but I was...sidetracked.

"Zero look!" I pointed and saw this store that had sweet lolita things in it.

Clothes, shoes and accessories.

I wanted to go in so bad!

"Ashley we don't have time for that." Zero tells me.

So close...

"Come on Ashuri, let's go into the baby store!" Kaien sang and I was dragged into that place.

Okay the clothes were cute and stuff but...I wasn't interested in any of it.

I guess because, I wanted to do things I wanted to do and I really didn't want to shop for baby things right now.

Most of baby things are given to me by baby showers. However, I wasn't going to get one.

Those things are usually thrown by a parent or a friend and right now, I didn't have neither.

So while Kaien and Zero weren't looking, I went into that store I was looking at earlier.

I tip-toed away from them (not really due to pregnancy) and went into the sweet lolita store.

"Wow." I said and looked around.

Oh my god! Look at all the bows and laces. It's like I'm a little kid again.

Oh the cuteness!

And it was.

The cuteness bow I have ever seen.

It was pink and had white lace on it. Usually I don't like pink but I loved this bow!

I wanted it so much!

"Ashley!"

Shit.

I turned around and saw Zero there and he didn't look happy.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist." I started crying.

"Okay okay calm down." Zero said.

"I'm a terrible person aren't I? I mean, I would rather go shopping for myself rather then my own children. I'm a horrible mother!" I cried and people were watching.

Zero was on the spot.

"Ashley stop crying." Zero says and I wasn't stopping.

"If I get you something from here, will you stop?" Zero asks.

I shook my head yes.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asks.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"I think we had a productive day." Kaien says as he drove the two teens home.

"I'd say." Zero says as he petted Ashley's head since she was sleeping in his lap with a cute bow in her head.

In the truck was filled with not only baby things like clothes, toys, high chairs and even a big crib, but also a bag from that very sweet lolita shop. Ashley didn't even ask for it but Zero got it for her even she would have her figure back from the pregnancy.

A lolita outfit.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

A few weeks has passed since that time at the mall and I'm on week 32 of my pregnancy.

God I'm so freaking huge.

I feel so unappealing and I hardly see Zero anymore. I mean, for Christ's sake!

He can stop 'working' for a few days right?

I even had to work on the nursery without him.

I'm sixteen and I'm already graduated from high school due to the online classes and such. I mean I knew I was already head from my own class but thanks to Zero's working, he doesn't even notice I'm even taking the classes.

Okay it's about time I talk to him about this.

I waited all night for him and nothing, no call, no...anything.

I even stayed up through that entire night and still nothing.

It wasn't until that afternoon he came home.

"Zero...we need to talk." I said and he walks right by me.

"Zero Kiryu!" I barked at him and he doesn't even face me.

"What?" He asks me in a harsh tone.

"When are you going to stay home with me?" I asked.

"I've been doing a job to support you and our kids so don't have a attitude with me." Zero says.

"I can support myself, so take a break." I said.

"I can't, not until their born," Zero says.

"Zero, stop and just relax." I said and hugged him.

"Ashley...let go, I need to shower." Zero says and pulls my arms off him.

He walks upstairs and I soon hear the shower running.

Why am I complaining? Because I'm lonely?

I sighed and sat down and started rubbing my belly, I feel my babies movements and their so what comfroting.

I hear the door knocking and so I force myself to get up and to answer it.

I see a letter that looked pretty thick and it says 'To Ashley Haycraft.' And in plain english with nice handwriting.

I opened it and it was filled with money and a letter.

_'Dear Ashley, _

_I know that this kind of life that Zero is giving you isn't the kind of life you wanted. You're still young enough to life your life, even with your twin babies. Inside, I included over 5 thousand US dollars for you to spend it on what you want to do in life. _

_You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago when I travelled to England once. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Kaname Kuran.'_

Oh my god!

What the?

Holy shit!

I can't believe it, Kaname just...gave me this?

But it's all in...U.S dollars.

* * *

Later that night...Zero left again for his 'job.'

I was in a angry mood and didn't want to put up with me.

So why not just give him that? It's only gonna get worst!

I went upstairs and started packing up my clothes and even the baby's clothes and a few toys.

Fuck him!

I got up and left his sorry ass.

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

My back started hurting in this seat on the airplane.

I leaned forward and was panting quietly to myself.

I had my purse with me in a seat next to me and a row by myself since I was on the late night airplane back to America.

I curse quietly to myself and to be honest, I couldn't believe that they actually let me on the airplane. I guess they pitied me.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" A flight attentant asked me.

"Yeah...just some back pains, I'll be fine." I said.

"Ma'am are you pregnant?"

I nodded and whimpered at the same time.

That time, I left my stomach hurt as well.

"Ma'am, please come with me." The flight attendant says and gets me on my feet and then I remember falling to my knees due to the pain and I wrapped my arm around my stomach.

I think another attendant came and they both helped me onto my feet and I kinda remember them helping me laying on something.

Mow my breathing was becoming more labored than before.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ma'am...you're going into labor."

* * *

Oh my! What a twist!

Please Review ^^


	27. Ch 26: Labor part 1

Hey everyone and welcome to Welcome to my World.

Yeahs!

To Princesa de la Luna: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

To Azura Soul Reaper: Yeah he will...

To Black Thorn Angel: Thanks and I think I do rock LOL Jk Jk

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 26

"What?" I asked as I felt another contraction coming.

Damn it, I was complete unprepared for this.

I mean, giving birth in general. I never went to any of the classes for child birth and child care.

"Ma'am don't panic." A brown haired attendant tells me.

I feel the contraction and it was quicker than the last one.

I had to squeeze on something, so I squeezed my own upper arms, as if I'm hugging myself.

"What's your name ma'am?" A blond attendant asks me. I looked up and I see that she was looking down at me and I guess by the angle, I was laying in her lap.

"Ashley...Haycraft." I panted inbetween contractions.

"Well Ashley, if you need to squeeze my hand when you feel another contraction," She advises me.

Another one came too soon and I gasped out loudly, almost screaming.

"Alright Ashley, tell me, how far along are you?" The brunette asks me.

It takes me a minute to think and I replied, "Thirty-two weeks."

It's too early for my babies to be born.

"It's too early...Stacy, how long till we land?" The brunette asks the blonde.

"About another hour or so," She replies.

I couldn't help but wine over this.

Being in labor is a bitch!

Suddenly my vision started to fade some.

"There's blood." I heard one of them say but I couldn't tell which one.

"Ashley, stay awake, Ashley."

I couldn't though, I knew I needed to stay awake...but I just...can't.

I guess the sa part of this was...I was alone...

Zero...forgive me?

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Trish Haycraft (1) was awake with a cigarette in between her fingers.

It was around 7 am in the morning in West Virginia.

She was groaning about how she had to take her mother to work and that she had to wake up her eighteen year old son for his last few weeks of his senior year of high school.

At this moment, she was in bed, and watching 'Good Morning America.'

"Good morning America, I'm Robin Roberts,"

"And I'm George Stephanopoulos and today we bring today's news..." The anchor said and went on with the news.

After 30 minutes of the show...

"Just in, in international news, a pregnant teenager goes into labor on a airplane from Japan and is heading here to New York." Robin says.

"Yes apparently she's an American citizen as well, according to source's, as soon as the plane lands, she will be transported to the nearest hospital, where she will give birth to her baby."

Trish narrowed her eyes to her flat screen television and takes another drag from her cigarette.

"We'll have more on this story tomorrow..."

* * *

Zero Kiryu had looked around for his beloved.

There was no sign of a breaking and entering or of kidnapping.

He's called Yagari and Kaien to see if they had heard anything.

They both replied 'not a single word.'

Zero sighs and ran his hand through his silver hair.

After another few hours of searching the entire town and even checking at the hospital, there was nothing but Zero wasn't going to give up.

Now Zero was now back at his house.

"I knew you would have to come back sooner or later."

Kaname's voice rang through Zero's home.

"What do you want Kaname?" Zero's voice hissed with anger.

"You're wondering where Ashley is, aren't you?"

Zero's eyes widen and he looks at Kaname's direction.

"What did you do?"

"Me? nothing. All I did was give her the push she needed to be free." Kaname answers.

"Free? What did you-"

"I gave her some money." Kaname cuts in before Zero finished.

"Huh?"

"You couldn't tell, but Ashley was miserable being alone. You were neglecting her." Kaname says coldly to the hunter as he approached him.

"I wasn't...I was-"

"Killing off any level E's that you could find."

"But...Ashley understood-"

"Didn't mean she was happy. She hated this life you were trying to give her. You kept her locked up. No friends around, no family." Kaname says harshly.

"But...our children-" Zero says getting panicky with hsi voice.

"Was forced upon her because of you."

Zero gasps and remembers that entire night all over.

Thinking about it now, he did...force her.

"But...she could have stopped me." Zero says, knowing that Ashley wasn't just a push over.

"If she tired, you would have hurt her even more." Kaname says back.

Zero was in a state of shock and couldn't think properly.

"Face it Zero, when you force someone into something like that, it's rape."

A pulse rang through Zero's body and his hunger started.

"Ash...ley..." Zero says in a pain-filled tone.

Kaname takes a step closer to Zero and grabs hold of his dress collar.

"You listen and listen up." Kaname snapped in a dark tone. "I will never forgive for the things you did to her."

"Why do you care?...You alredy have Yuki! Isn't that enough? Or do you need to take everything else away from me?" Zero asks, his eyes glowing red from blood lust.

"If anything Zero, you were the one taking them away from me." Kaname says.

"You've taken Yuki!...But you're not going to take Ashley aay from me! I love her!" Zero proclaims.

"And you think I don't?" Kaname says.

Zero's eyes widen. "You...love Yuki...not Ashley."

"I love both of them...Or at least..I loved her." Kaname thought out loud.

In his mind, Kaname was thinking about a girl whose looks resemble that of Ashley's.

Her hair was a dark brown and she wore a elegant gown for a ball.

Her eyes were exactly like Ashley's and she too, bared the name 'Haycraft.'

_'Ashlyn.'_

Her voice rang through Kaname's head and it was a similar tone to that of Ashley's as well.

Like her own twin.

"It doesn't matter..." Zero's voice snapped Kaname out of it. "Ashley is...my fiancee."

"And what makes you say that?" Kaname asks and he puts his hand on Zero's neck.

"She..."

* * *

Around Ashley's neck, hidden under her sweaty tee shirt was the golden engagement ring he had given her.

"...Accepted my ring." Zero says.

"The plane is landing, did you contact the hospital?" The blonde flight attendant asks.

"Yes, they have a amblance waiting as we speak." The brunette says by the phone since she had just hung up with 911.

"Did you hear that Ashley?" The blonde asks but got no reply since Ashley was unconscious and blood was running between her legs.

* * *

(1) Trish Haycraft is Ashley's mother's name.

Okay I hope that was a good chapter for you guys.

Please Review ^^


	28. Ch 27: Labor part 2: The Birth

Okay this is chapter 27!

*trumpets started to play*

Thank you, thank you.

To Sweet and Deadly: I'm glad you reviewed!

To Luxord's Xigbar: It's okay! And you'll find out soon!

To IvyKiryuu: It may seem like Kaname is a jerk (and I guess he is) but he's only protective or Ashley. (You'll find out in the sequel if I make one XD)

To Azura Soul Reaper: I'm yeah...well...You'll see why I put it on there.

To Black Thorn Angel: I'll have to take you up on that offer since I need a beta XD

To Princesa de la Luna: Thanks for reviewing

Okay here we go!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 27

I can feel the bumps on the road and a mask on my face.

The sound of the ambulance's siren was waking me up from my unconscious state somewhat. I can hear what was going on.

I know that I must be on my way to the hospital by now and that I was in New York City.

I had only been to New York once in my life and I loved it.

But I never imagine I would actually give birth in the 'Big Apple.'

Back to the mater at hand...I started opening my eyes some which kinda made them water some.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" I here a man's voice.

I turned to my head and groaned a bit at the pain I was feeling again.

I felt so awful, and nauseous at the same time.

I wanted to puke but that would get in my mask and get all over me and the last thing I wanted was to be in pain, nauseous and covered in my own puke.

I closed my eyes again and I feel the amblance stopping; meaning we were at the hospital.

The doors open and their getting me out.

"Ahh!" I moaned, feeling another contraction and I tilted my head back.

Someone, I didn't know who, held my head back forward and pressed the mask more into my face, putting oxygen in.

"Just keep breathing ma'am."

I could so bitch about them calling me 'ma'am' but I was in too much fucking pain to deal with it a the moment.

I grabbed onto my upper arms again like I did in the plane and I feel someone trying to pry me off of myself.

I needed to freaking squeeze something!

I didn't know what happened much after that...I remember getting into the Emergency Room and they moved me onto a bed or table or whatever those things are called.

"She's in labor doctor." I heard a nurse say and I just wanted to do was shout out 'NO SHIT SHERLOCK!' but it felt like my voice box was off. Only working for when I was screaming in pain.

I feel them removing my clothes some and I suddenly feel a cold spot on my stomach and a familiar thing moving on my stomach.

I opened my eyes some and I was getting a sonogram.

"The babies are too early to be born. both of them seem to be in distress however so it's our only choice. A c-section." I heard and my eyes widen.

I knew what that was, it was how I was born. My mom had to get one for both me and Jerry.

The doctor looks up at me and says,"looks like you're awake."

I nodded and I felt another contraction coming. I grabbed hold of the sides of whatever it was that I as laying on and squeezed it.

"Ma'am-"

"My name is Ashley!" I said and grunted in pain as the contraction started to fade.

"Ashley, we're going to give some pain medicine and we'll have to do a emergency c-section." The middle aged doctor said.

"Okay...just do something! It hurts!" I said and I feel a few tears falling from my face.

They (being the doctor and a nurse) helped me up to sit up and I was giving epidural.

It stung like a mother fucker but as soon as that medicine kicked it, I loved it!

I laid back down and the doctor takes another look at the sonogram.

"Wait a minute." He said suddenly.

Oh no...what now?

"One of the babies have already dropped and is going into the birthing canal," The doctor says.

I looked over and he and a few other nurses were setting up a few things. They put my legs on those things...crap I don't know what they're called.

The doctors looks in between my legs (I was very embarrassed) and tells me, 'Ashley, you're going to give birth naturally."

Okay I kinda figured that by now. I mean, what other reason would you be between my legs for?

"I want you to push and hold for ten seconds."

Okay...what?

I think I had to...push like that pretend to do on tv.

A nurse helps me sit up some and I leaned in some and pushed.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten." The doctor counted slowly and I stopped.

Wow that was harder than I thought.

"Good, good now a couple more pushes and baby one will be born." I heard the doctor said.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I mean...I thought I would have someone I knew by me...Zero preferably.

But he's been a jerk...or was I just being controlled by mood swings at the time?

Oh god, why am I thinking about this right now?

I take my hand and put it against my chest and I feel Zero's ring.

I remember putting it around me, I just forgot that I had it on.

Zero...

"Okay Ashley, again but more forceful. Ready? Push!" I was instructed to do and I did but all that was on my mind was Zero.

All I can see every time I closed my eyes, I saw him, sleeping under a tree, probably skipping from guardian duties like he used to.

The song that also played with it was the music box version on 'Dango Daikazoku (1).

When the music was ending, another sound was replaced by it.

My baby's first cries.

"It's a boy!"

I opened my eyes and I saw him. He was getting cleaned on top of my stomach and he cried, breathing air for the first time.

He was...beauitful...even if he was covered in my blood.

I felt so happy and a nurse takes him away.

I wanted to stop her but I have another baby to give birth too.

"This next baby so come out much easier, so get ready." I was told and I was looking over at my son who was being cleaned off.

Hearing his cries made me so happy to hear, considering he was born prematurely.

"Okay Ashley, it's time to push again." I heard him said and I got myself ready.

"Ready! And...push!" I heard him say and I began pushing.

After five pushes...she was born.

She too was beautiful and she only cried a little before bursting out crying.

I was crying tears of pure joy.

After all the pain I went into, I'm so happy they were the reward.

My children.

* * *

(1) Okay there's this anime called 'Clannad' and 'Clannad After story' and I love both of them very much ^_^

Yeah the babies were born!

Please Review ^^


	29. Ch 28: The Babies!

Hey everyone and welcome back to Welcome to my World.

To Luxord's Xigbar: I'm sorry about not explaining it very well. So here how it would have went down. It takes about 12 and a half hour to get to Japan and she started to go into labor about 10 minutes after the plane took off. When she was feeling the contractions, it was starting and her body (and this can actually happen as well) was pushing the babies out without her pushing. So when she actually started pushing for the babies to be born, they couldn't have a c-section liked they planned on since the boy was already in the birthing canal so she just had to give birth naturally.

I know it's hard to explain. Oh and this was also in Ashley's POV and she didn't know how long was everything.

To Azura Soul Reaper: Thank for the review but what does 'they get both,' mean exactly?

To Black Thorn Angel: I know! Plot twist!

Oh and one more thing! The babies will be named! And I really liked the names that were submitted but...I really didn't pick out a Japanese name for them. (Well they'll have nicknames that are Japanese) But I hope you guys like the names anyway. Please don't be mad either!

Well...let's get started!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 28

I remember waking up in a different hospital but I don't remember going to sleep.

Weird huh?

I have a few IVs on the back of my hand and in hospital clothes.

I'm grateful that my babies are born...but I'm sad that they both have to have incubators to help them breathe. Their poor little lungs weren't developed all the away.

"Excuse me?"

I look up, snapping out of my thoughts and I see a nurse coming in.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well...you have a visitor." She informs me.

"A visitor?" I questioned. I don't know anyone in New York. So who would visit me?

A African American women comes in through the door.

"Hi, Ashley." She says.

"Do I know you?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"No, but let me introduce myself, I'm Robin Roberts for 'Good Morning America' and we're doing a story on you." She says.

"On me? Why?" I asked, surprised.

"You went into labor on a plane, that's news. Not to mention, you're at such a young age. You're like...fourteen perhaps?" She guesses.

"I'm sixteen." I said. "But that, it can't be that interesting." I said.

"Well teen pregnancy is such a big thing going on, so, we're trying to inform the viewers about this and perhaps your story can reach out to other girls." She says.

"Um, that sounds...okay, but right now, I just want to see my babies, I haven't even named them yet." I said.

"Oh when we interview you, you can have your baby with you." Robin says.

"Babies." I corrected her. "I had twins. A boy and a girl." I informed her.

"Amazing." She says. "Well, I'm sure everyone would like to see your children."

"Okay but you're going have to give me some time." I said. "I don't want to show off my children, I'm not like that." I added.

"Understandable, well...when your ready, call me." She says and hands me a card. "But it has to be within a week."

"Okay, sure." I said.

She smiles at me and then leaves the room.

All that was on my mind right now was too hold my children in my arms.

* * *

So I found out that it was April 13th.

And I gave birth last night which was the 12th.

So I gave birth on what would be my parents 19th anniversary.

Speaking about parents...I guess I should make a few phone calls.

Luckily for me, the people form the airport were actually able to find my luggage and actually bring it to the hospital which included my purse and that has my ipod and my cell phone in it.

So I take out phone and started looking up a few numbers.

"Miss Haycraft?" I looked up and I see a nurse with a wheel chair. "I can take you to your children now," She smiles.

I smile back. "Sounds great!" I said happily.

She helps me in the wheel chair and takes me to the NICU.

I see my children in those little containers, it makes me kinda sad because I keep thinking that I could have waitied couldn't I?

But seeing them was amazing.

"Would you like to hold your son?" She asks.

"Can I hold both?" I asked.

"Well...the girl is having a little problem breathing on her own." I heard her say. "But the boy seems to be doing just fine, he's a fighter."

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah..."

Just like Zero.

She opens it up and lifts up my son and goes over and hands him over to me.

His eyes were closed and he was so adorable!

"So, do you have a name for him?" The nurse asks me.

"I like Aiden," I said. "Aiden...Haycraft." I said and he opened his eyes which were blue.

I looked at him and bough him a little closer to me.

"Hi...I'm your mommy." I said and he started making cute baby noises.

My heart melted.

"Aiden." I said and I snuggle him some. "You're my son and I love you. And so does your sister." I said, not forgetting her.

I couldn't tell what Aiden's hair color was since he was wearing a light blue hat but odds were that he would have my blonde hair.

Another thing was that Aiden looked a lot like me. Like you couldn't tell if he was Japanese, but I guess when he gets older, that'll change.

Aiden Zero Haycraft...that's my boy!

I look over and I see my baby girl.

The nurse goes behind me and pushes me to her and she opens it some so that I can put my hand in there.

I made sure I had Aiden balanced so that I could reach up to her. My index finger was in her hand now and she squeezes it.

I felt a instant connection.

Okay you may call me weird but...I want to name my daughter like Nagisa did with Ushio from Clannad. Their name meanings were similar to each others and that's what I want.

"Aisley." I said. "Aisley Lynn Haycraft." I said, naming her.

Aisley means 'dwells at the ash tree meadow.' My name, being Ashley, the meaning of which means, 'from the ash wood.'

So having my daughter named 'Aisley' just...seemed right.

"Aiden and Aisley." I said and I looked down at my son and then back at my beautiful daughter who was looking right at me through the container. She looks identical to her brother but she had a white hat instead of a light blue like her brother's.

Oh right! I just remembered!

I brought my cell phone with me.

And they take pictures!

I started giggling in excitement.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

In West Virginia...

Kendall Bittle was at lunch at Herbert Hoover High School with her boyfriend name Zack.

They had been dating for a few weeks now. Ashley had actually met Zack during the school year and they became friends (somewhat).

Kendall gets a text message and she opens it up.

It says,"Hey Beetle, look at your godson, Aiden Zero," and right underneath it was a picture of Ashley and the baby boy.

"OMG!" Kendall shouted in joy.

"What?" Zack asks. He kinda looks Mexican with his tan skin and dark brown hair. He was a freshman and he loves Kendall.

"Ashley had her baby and it's a boy!" Kendall says happily.

"Ashley Haycraft?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, here look!" She says and shows him the picture.

A new text arrives and Kendall feels the phone vibrates in her hand. She loks at it and sees two babies laying next to each other now.

"I had twins! Baby Aiden and baby Aisley! Born April 12th, at 9:01 pm." The text read.

Andy comes by and sits down next to the couple.

"So what goes on?" Andy asks.

"Ashley had her babies yesterday." Kendall says.

"Really?" Andy asks. He leans over and sees the babies' picture. "Aww, they're cute." He says. "What are they?" He asks.

"A boy and a girl and the boy, Aiden, is my god son!" Kendall claps happily.

Kendall texts Ashley back. "OMG! Their soooo cute! Congrats!"

Not to long, another text was received.

"Guess where I am right now."

Kendall reads the text and texts back "Japan?"

Zack wraps his arms around Kendall and started sucking on her neck.

"Oh god get a room!" Andy says, hating seeing them together.

"We do, it's the lunch room." Zack tells him and Kendall started giggling.

Another text messgae was received but before Kendall can read it, Andy started talking.

"Oh, did you guys see the news? A girl went into labor on a airplane from Japan to New York."

"Really? What girl would be dumb enough to do that?" Zack asks.

"Um...I think Ashley." Kendall says.

The text said. "Nope! I'm in New York City and I found out I was on the news!"

Andy's jaw dropped.

Ashli Whitehair was comes walking by with her boyfriend, Aaron with her like always.

"Kendall I need to ask you something." She says.

"Did you hear? Ashley had her twins." Kendall says.

"Really?" Ashli says surprised.

"Yeah...she gave birth in New York...and was on the news." Andy added.

"She's the girl who went into labor on the plane?" Ashli asks.

"Oh yeah! I heard about that!" Aaron says. He was tall and had glasses, like Andy but was much cooler looking.

"Yeah that was her," Zack says.

Ashli was like the 'mother' of the group and mother's were really good at scowling at their children. Ashley being one of those children.

"Well I'll have to get a hold of Ashley and we need to have a serious talk."

Kendall texts Ashley back, asking her what exactly was going on with her.

When Kendall got a received text on her phone screen. Her eyes widen from shock.

"Guys...Ashley is alone...she says that she walked out on that guy and she went to New York on her own."

"Oh my goodness!" Ashli says in shock.

What they didn't know was that Jerry Haycraft had heard everything that they were saying.

His eyes were wide and he dropped his water bottle that he had in his hand.

* * *

Okay I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review ^^


	30. Ch 29: Finding out

Hey everyone and welcome back to Welcome to my World ^_^

Okay here is chapter 29!

To Sweet and Deadly: I'm glad you like the names.

To my new beta Black Torn Angel: Well...you'll have to read to find out ^_^

To Azura Soul Reaper: Okay, thanks for clearing that up for me.

To Luxord's Xigbar: Okay but what kind of part where you looking for exactly? Oh and Aisley's middle name is Lynn. Sorry if I didn't put that in the chapter.

To PhoenixSummer: Wow O_o. I didn't know that. Well, happy Very early to you.

To Princesa de la Luna: Thank you for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 29

It was the next morning I was in my hospital room again.

Aiden was in my arms.

He's so tiny and so adorable.

Poor little Ai, (yeah that's what I'm calling her) she still needs to be on the respirator to help her breathe.

Thinking about that, makes me wonder about the twin curse. If Ai is the weaker of the twins.

And if that's so...then...would Aiden ever...

"Ashley."

I looked up and see a nurse.

"It's time to feed him." I heard her say.

"Oh...right..." I said.

I adjusted some and she helps me adjust Aiden some.

I feel so awkward doing this. I wasn't planning on breast feeding but they (the doctor and nurses) insist I try it.

Aiden started to suck and it was starting to hurt me. I was already tender and this wasn't helping.

"How does that feel?" The nurse asks.

"I'm not very comfortable." I stated.

"Oh well you always use formula if this isn't to your liking." She says.

"Thank you." I said but I let Aiden finish.

She showed me how to burp, change and other things I need to know how to do with a infant.

I had to admit it, I was tired.

So when I had to fill out some papers, I was falling asleep.

Aiden was sleeping in the hospital cribs right by my bed and I wanted Aisley there as well but...you know.

There were questions on the paper that I didn't know what to fill in.

Things that I needed my mom for.

Shit.

I pull out my cell phone and started dialing to call her.

I guess I would have to tell her everything.

There was a knock on the door and I had to hang up before anyone could answer.

"Come in," I said.

Robin Roberts comes in and with a camera crew.

"Good morning miss Haycraft." She says.

"Hi, so are we going to do this...in here?" I asked.

"Yes, where's the little babies?" She asks.

"Well Aiden is right here." I said and I lifted him up fom his little crib. "But Aisley is in a incubator." I said.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to hear that but we can show her in camera right?" She asks.

"I guess." I said.

"Great. Let's get everything ready," Robin says and a nurse walks in, with Aisley in her arms.

"Look who wants to see her mommy." She says and Aisley was handed to me so now I have my two babies together.

I was so happy.

But I still wish Zero was here.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Mom, I'm telling you the truth," Jerry says to his mother that morning.

"Jerry, I doubt Ashley would do that, she would have told me that she was pregnant or not." Trish says to her son. "I know my own daughter."

"But mom-"

"Maybe you were miss informed."

"They flat out told me is was Ashley! Our Ashley!" Jerry says.

"Just go to school, I have no time to be putting up with you." She tells him as she curled her hair.

"Fine, don't believe me." Jerry says and stormed off.

"You should listen to that boy." Colleen says to her daughter.

Trsish looks back at her mother and says,"Oh listen to him but don't listen to my daughter who I haven't seen in months?"

"Right, you raised a whore and Jerry is a perfect angel." She says with her nose in the air as she walked by.

"Yeah that's such a nice thing to say about your only granddaughter mom!" Trish shouted to her.

The 46 year old woman finished curling her hair and got ready for another day at working as a waitress when 'Good Morning America' came on.

"Hi, I'm Robin Roberts and today, I'm in the hospital room of 16 year old Ashley Haycraft, a teenager who went into labor on an airplane from Japan."

Trish snapped her head and looks at her TV.

On screen, Ashley was holding her babies on each arm.

Her jaw drops.

There was her baby...holding babies! In New York City.

"Here, she holds her infants, Aiden and Aisley Haycraft, who were born on April 12th. So tell me Ashley, what was it like to be a teen mom?"

"I guess...it will be difficult but I'm willing to do it." Ashley replies.

Trish, whose in a state of shock, sits down on her bed and turns up the volume.

John, her fiancee, wakes up and sits up.

"Trish sweetie? What's going on?" John asks while waking up.

"Ashley is on the tv...she just had babies." Trish said not even looking at him.

"See, told you." Jerry says at the doorway.

"And Ashley, where are you parents?" Robin asks on the television.

"My parents are separated and my dad lives in Texas while my mom is in West Virginia," Ashley says.

"So you're here, all alone? Where's the babies father?" Robin asks.

"He's in Japan, I really don't want to say too much about him."

"Amazing, so you're in a new area where you don't know anyone, your family isn't here to support you and the father isn't here." Robin says.

"Well...when you put like that..." Ashley says, trailing off.

"Ashley I just want to say that you're very brave to be doing something like this and for your children. So what about education?"

"I graduated from High School. I took the classes online and I'm also doing that for college." Ashley replied.

"Well...you heard it hear, this 16 is becoming an adult really quick. I'm Robin Roberts and back to you in the studio." She says.

"So...what are you going to do mom?" Jerry asks.

"Leave her...she can do it herself." The woman said in her unusual tone.

Trish was mad at herself. She never realized how far she had pushed away her only daughter and to the point where she would be on her own at 16.

At this point, there was no fighting with Patricia Haycraft.

* * *

(Back to Ashley's POV)

I was holding Aisley in her arms when I started to think about Zero.

Maybe I should call him.

I grab my cell phone out and started to call Zero or the number that I had for him.

Maybe he would come to New York and get me? He came to West Virginia...

_"Ashley!" _I heard Zero's voice.

"Zero!" I said and Aisley was looking up at me with those blue eyes of hers.

_"Where are you? Why did you leave?" _

"I...wanted you around...but you wouldn't listen..." I said. "And I was unhappy."

_"I'm sorry that I wasn't giving you any attention...please tell where you are. And when our kids are born I'll be around I swear." _Zero says.

"That's the thing...they're already born." I said.

* * *

(In Japan, third person POV)

Zero gasped and sat down on his couch. He was home and when Ashley called, he was so happy to hear her voice.

"They are...did you name them?" Zero asks.

_"Aiden and Aisley."_ Ashley says over the phone. _"Haycraft."_

"Ashley...where are you?" Zero asks again.

_"I can't tell you...but just know that I still love you...but I am mad at you still...I just wanted to call you to let you know that they were born. Good bye Zero."_

Ashley had hung up the phone.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

I laid Ai next to her older brother and started to cry.

I didn't know why...I just cried.

Babies, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough not to cry.

* * *

Okay I know that chapter was...okay-ish?

Please Review ^^


	31. Ch 30: Raising Aiden and Aisley

Hey everyone and welcome to this story.

Um...didn't get very many reviews but that's okay I suppose.

Oh and this is the very last chapter of this story. T~T I never thought this day would ever come!

To Azura Soul Reaper: Thank you for reviewing!

Thank you ALL who had read and reviewed my story! REALLY!

I don't own Vampire Knight, just OCs

_Ashley's message in computer._

* * *

Welcome to my World

Chapter 30

(5 years into the future...)

I was on my bed, typing a message for everyone I knew.

_Hey everyone. _

_I know it's been a few years since you last heard from me so here's a summary of what's happened in my life. _

_Since April, I've lived in New York City. Thanks to the money a friend gave me, I was able to find a loft where I can live. _

_Since I was taking a literary class and even went to NY University for a while I was able to find a career, doing what I always wanted to. _

_To work as in editor in a teen magazine. _

_I never thought I could do it to be honest. _

_My life has been pretty busy. _

"Mommy!"

I looked at the door and I see Aiden and Aisley's smiling faces.

They sure to look alike.

Aiden and Ai have light blonde hair but Aiden's hair style kind looks like Zero's, only with tinker hair.

Aisley's hair is like mine but with two ribbons in them.

They both had orange. Aiden and orange shirt while Ai has on a orange summer dress.

"Hey you two, come on in." I smiled at them and they both run in and jump onto my bed. Both crawling towards me.

"Mama! Guess what!" Aisley says.

"What sissy?" I asked, sissy being a nickname for her. Like mine was with my mom.

"I saw this big butterfly by the window!" She says, extending her arms out for emphasis.

My sweet little Love.

"Oh I see, that must have been a really big butterfly."

"Hey mommy! Can we go to the park today?" Aiden asks me.

"Hai." I said using Japanese. I want my children to know at least some of it. They are half Japanese. Even though they don't look it. "But I need some time to get ready, why don't you two go on and decide what you want to do while we're at Central Park, alright?"

"O'tay!" Ai and Aiden said at the same time and started to head for my door.

"Hey, no running in the loft!" I said.

I still smiled at them though.

_Raising two kids is hard but so worth it. _

_Aiden and Aisley are so well behave and they don't fight with each other like my brother and I did. _

_I hope I will hear from you guys soon. _

_Love, Ashley. _

I sent this message to everyone I knew though email and even thogh facebook.

I closed my laptop and got up, placing it on my computer desk where I had my babies' picture there.

"Mama! Hurry up!" Aiden says.

"Alright you two!" I said and grabbed my purse and put my shoes on.

"You two ready?" I said and they nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

"Hai!" They both proclaimed.

* * *

We were walking around Central Park. Aiden was holding my left hand and Ai was on my right.

It's beautiful here.

"Mommy! Look!" Aiden pointed with his free hand.

"Duckies!" Aisley says happily.

There were a family of ducks right there, swimming in the water.

"Aiden, Ai. Would you like to feed the duckies?"

"Yes please!" Aiden answers and I pull out a few unsalted crackers I had from lunch yesterday.

I unwrapped them and Aiden went to go feed them.

But Aisley stayed with me.

I knelt down to her.

"Don't you wanna go feed the duckies as well?" I asked.

"Mama, I suddenly don't feel well..." She trailed off. Ai looked like she had a fever.

I placed my wrist on her forehead and she felt really warm.

I looked over to Aiden and he was getting really close to the water.

"Aiden, come on! We're going home." I said and lifted Aisley up.

"Nani? Why?" Aiden asks.

"Sissy's not feeling well." I said and he dropped the crackers and quickly ran up to us.

"Ai's sick?"

"Yes, now come on." I said and I take his hand and started to head home.

As we walked, a strange man passes us. He has a over coat on and his hood up and his aura was black.

A vampire?

"Mommy. That man...there's something strange about him." Aiden whispered and clung onto me tighter.

He was a complete momma's boy.

"It's okay Aiden, I'll protect you both." I said and left the park.

* * *

"Mama..."

"Yes?" I asked my sweet angel.

"That man that walked by...what was he?" Aiden asks.

"A very bad man. He's dangerous and you need to be careful around certain people Aiden." I informed him.

"O'tay mommy." Aiden says.

I hear a glass break and it came from.

"Aisley!" I said and ran back to her room.

I opened her door and she was crawling away from the man from earlier.

"Aisley!" I shouted.

She turned her head. "Mama!"

The vampire was turning...level E.

I quickly pulled out my old pocket knife from my back pocket (I always carry this around since they were born) and I ran up and blocked the level E from hurting my daughter.

"Ai, Run!" I shouted.

"Your blood...smells especially delicious." He says and I see a trail of blood running down my arm.

"Mama!"

"Aiden you two get back!" I shouted and was able to push off this vampire off me.

"I now see...why they're blood is especially delicious...I can sense...them to be...Dhampirs." He says.

I gretted my teeth.

Dhampirs are half vampires.

The vampire charged at me but what I wasn't expecting...was Aiden to actually shove him outside the broken window.

"Aiden..." I said surprised. He has...super strength.

I run up to him and hugged him.

"You're not hurt are you?" I gasped a little as his eyes were a little red.

Red like Zero's when he need blood.

"Mommy...that man was bad, wasn't he?" Aiden asks.

I nodded. "Hai, very bad."

He takes my hand and sees where I was cut by that vampire's sharp nails. "He did this to you...he hurt my mommy." He said getting angry.

"Shh," I said and brushed a few hairs from his face. "I'm okay baby...you don't need to worry about mommy." I said.

"Mama!" Aisley says and she ran up toward me and Aiden, crying.

I quickly embrace her in a hug and Aiden hugs me as well.

"Everything is okay, please stop crying. Aiden what you did was really brave of you. I'm so proud." I said smiling some.

"Really?" Aiden asked and he looks down at my arm again.

I wonder...if he hungers for it...blood.

"Aiden...are you hungry?" I asked him.

Surprisingly, he shook his head no.

"Too bad, because I was gonna make you favorite." I said, changing my attitude.

"I'm a little hungry mommy!" Ai raised her hand some. "Can I have some chicken noodle soup?" She asks.

"Sure sweetie." I said and lifted her up and laid her down in bed. "Watch out for the broken glass you two, I'll clean that up when I get back." I smiled and headed to for kitchen.

I cleaned up my wound and wrapped it up nicely.

I'm glad to know that my children don't hunger for blood. That makes me happy on the inside.

I'm sure you would be happy as well...Zero.

I often wonder what you're doing.

* * *

Okay some announcements!

That is the last chapter of this story.

And now I'm making a sequel. I don't know what the title will be and I kinda need help with it.

I'm so glad that a lot of people liked this story.

I hope you read my next story!

Please Review ^^


End file.
